The Engagement
by LivingPerfection
Summary: Originally was going to be 'a world apart' but this is better. Kagome Higurashi has be bertrothed to be married, but when she meets her fiance she decides to cook up a plan to ruin it. Will it work when he starts to help? My first sesskag. Check it out!
1. The Engagement

**A WORLD APART  
CHAPTER 1: THE ENGAGEMENT**

_"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fall in love?" she asked him, "I mean like the whole thing? Not just saying it, but to feel like your life would be over if you didn't have this person, and then to feel totally hopeless when your with them."_

_"I've never thought about it," the boy replied. "I mean love is pretty much non-existent I thought."_

_"How can you say that?" she asked, sitting up, "you're almost 13 years old and your telling me you don't believe in love."_

_"Kagome why is this so important?" he asked, sitting up himself._

_"Because," she said looking down, "I think I'm in love."_Kagome sat up as quick as possible, she hadn't thought about that night in years. She hoped it was just something passing, like a fleeting memory that she would forget in a couple of hours.

"Kagome?" came her mother's voice on the other side of the door, "are you alright?"

"Oh," she said hopping out of bed to open the door, "I'm fine mama. Just a bad dream."

"Okay dear, well get dressed, you have school in a hour."

"Alright," Kagome said before disappearing into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Inuyasha woke up after only a few hours of sleep. It was starting to drive him mad, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha get up," came his step mother's voice, "you've got school soon, and tonight's the Sesshy's meeting with _her._ You have to be there."

"I still don't understand why," InuYasha growled as he opened his door, "she's the one who has to marry him. Not me, so why should I meet her?"

"Because," the older woman said, "you're going to be her brother in law."

"Then why can't I know her name?" InuYasha asked, walking downstairs.

"I already told you," came his father's voice, "it's a surprise."

"Right," InuYasha said, grabbing a box of cereal, "because it's so normal for people in the 21st century to still have arranged marriages."

His father shook his head. It was hard enough convincing Sesshoumaru that the marriage wasn't a bad idea, and now he had to convince InuYasha? Life wasn't going easy for the man.

"InuYasha," his father started, "arranged marriages aren't a bad thing. They're a good way to get two people together… to… support… well I don't know, but it's not a bad thing."

"Great speech," InuYasha said as he finished his food, "I'm gonna go get ready for school."

His parent's nodded, and watched InuYasha as he walked upstairs to get ready to leave.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

"Mom," Kagome asked as she walked downstairs, "what's with the fancy dress in my closet?"

Her mother smiled, "well Kagome. You see, a while ago, before he died that is… your father and a old friend had agreed that there would be a arranged wedding for their first born children, granted they were that of the opposite sex."

"Oh god!" Kagome moaned, "Please don't tell me this is still going to happen?"

"I hate to break it to ya dear," her mother said, "but it is. After school I want you home so we can get you ready for the meeting."

Kagome nodded, before walking out the front door to leave for school.

**20 minutes later**

"What do you mean your getting married?" Kagome's best friend Sango asked when they met at school.

"It was arranged between my father and a old friend," Kagome explained as they walked to their lockers, "I guess the two first born, granted one is a boy and the other a girl, were to marry when they were both of age."

"Do you even know who this guy is?" sango asked as they opened their locker doors.

"Not a clue," Kagome said, "dad had a lot of friends when he was alive. I'm just lucky if it isn't Sesshoumaru Takahashi, he gives me the creeps."

Sango laughed but nodded. Sesshoumaru was the least talkative boy in their school, but it seemed that every girl but them two were completely in love with him and his younger half brother InuYasha.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

"So Sesshy," Kagura asked, wrapping her arms around the boys waist, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru, "because I am forced to break up with you. It wasn't even my idea, although this is better than what I had in mind."

"WHAT!" she shrieked, causing Sesshoumaru to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Look," he said pushing her against a wall, his hand still over her mouth, "I didn't want it to be this way. We aren't supposed to be together, and well I'm engaged to be married."

Kagura nodded her head, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I understand," she said, leaning up to give Sesshoumaru a light kiss on the cheek, "I'm happy for you. As long as your doing well."

Sesshoumaru nodded, _she must be on drugs again._ he thought to himself,

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

When Kagome got home, her mother was already dressed.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" the woman asked, "I was worried sick that you tried to bail on this."

"Mom," Kagome said as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom, "I wouldn't bail on this. It's for daddy after all."

Her mother smiled, "I'm glad your taking it well."

Kagome nodded, but as soon as her mother was down the stairs and the shower water was on, Kagome was muttering to herself.

"don't worry mama, I'll try my hardest, my hardest to ruin this marriage. If I can."

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

"Sesshoumaru," his father said, walking into his son's room, "are you ready?"

The man/boy turned around, a cold look in his eyes, "what was the point of me wearing a jacket?"

"To look sharp son," his father said, "you've got to make a good impression. Besides, your betrothed is absolutely beautiful and I wouldn't want you looking sloppy."

Sesshoumaru sighed,

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Kagome moaned as they walked into the restaurant, silently cursing her mother for making her wear the ankle breaking shoes she was in. _All because they suit a dress? It's ridiculous, I have something nice that would go just fine_

"Kagome stand up straight please," her mother said as they walked up to the host.

"Hi," she said, "we're here to see… the"

Kagome zoned out again, not paying attention to her mother, but decided to follow her as they walked to the back of the restaurant.

"Honey," her mother said, "I would like you to meet your new fiance. Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

**A.N.** This is just a first chapter. I'm not going to add any more unless I get quite a few replies on it, because I really don't know how good it is, or how bad it is. hehehe


	2. The Note that starts a friendship

A.N. Well my first chapter of this new story went great! I'm happy! I really hope chapter two goes well also. Again, I'm not going to repost until I get a certain amount of reviews on it. Especially right now that I'm having trouble with my other two fics, and a little poem that I've been trying to put together. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter2

**Last Time**

"Honey," her mother said, "I would like you to meet your new fiancé. Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

**Now**

Kagome was stunned, actually she was furious. She didn't understand how her father would want her to marry a Takahashi. It had to be for business. Her father did stuff she wasn't aware of when he was alive, and she wouldn't be surprised if the Takahashi's were the one's paying their bills.

"What…" but before she could finish her sentence, she fainted.

"What do you mean you fainted," Sango asked over the phone.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Kagome said as she brushed her hair, "one minute I was being introduced to my new fiancé and the next I was being carried to the car by him."

"YOU WERE WHAT!?" she screamed over the line.

"Thanks' Sango, I've always wanted to know what it was like to be deaf from one ear, I guess I know now huh?"

"Sorry," the other girl replied, "I'm just surprised that's all. Do you even know the guy? Is he cute? Does he go to our school?"

Kagome smiled at the thought,

"Well that's for you to decide about his looks, but yes he goes to our school," Kagome told her.

"Wow," sango said, almost as if she was impressed, "is he older than us?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "he's a little older than us."

"Okay," Sango said grinning, "that singles out almost all of the senior class boys, minus Jakotsu."

Kagome laughed, "yeah well I think he would be devastated if he knew."

"What?" sango asked, "wait, don't tell me it's one of the Takahashi's."

"Then I would be lying," Kagome said trying to suppress a smile, "because it is."

"Well they're both older than us," sango mused, "and they're both in the same grade. So it's either InuYasha or Sesshoumaru."

"Yup," Kagome said with a grin, "and your only going to find out at the party."

"What party?" Sango asked.

"Before my mother and I left," Mr. Takahashi told me that there would be a engagement party in two weeks, I can bring as many friends as I want, and your invited."

"Thanks," sango said sarcastically, "because now I have to go buy a damn dress."

"We can go together," Kagome said, "I need one too."

"It's a date then," Sango said with a giggle, "I'm going to let you go now. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night Sango," Kagome said, "talk to ya later."

"Father I do not understand the point of a engagement party," Sesshoumaru commented as he paced his father's study, "I mean what's the point. No one is going to care that a demon and a human girl are getting married, if anything it'll make life worse for demons. We'll have all sorts of problems with people saying that there will be half demon spawn and then there'll be children as idiotic and insecure as InuYasha running around. I don't think the world needs that" (yes I have Sesshy being sarcastic, it's just the way it came out. No complaining, it's fun.).

InuYasha growled but didn't say anything, instead he opted for going to his room.

"Sesshoumaru," their father said standing up, "the party is for you and Kagome to get to know each other better. She's friends with InuYasha, but that's hardly the same. Maybe thing's between you two would go alright, and I don't know. You might grow to love each other."

"Father," Sesshoumaru said walking to the door, "don't hold your breath. I don't plan on falling in love."

Monday at school was awkward for Kagome, she had three classes with Sesshoumaru, and sat next to him in two of them.

"Ms. Higurashi," the teacher said, interrupting her thoughts, "I was asking you a question."

"I'm sorry," she said, standing, "please repeat the question."

The day went on much like that in the classes they shared, and Kagome found herself thinking more about the wedding and the upcoming engagement; until she found a note in her locker.

Meet me outside the school, I'll pick you up. We have something to discuss.

The note wasn't signed, but Kagome knew it was from Sesshoumaru.

"What's that?" came Sango's voice, "a love note from the fiancé?"

"Hardly," Kagome said handing her friend the note as they headed for lunch, "we're going to talk."

"Right," Sango said with a knowing wink, "_talk._"

"Don't be gross," Kagome said as she smacked her friend in the arm, "besides. I intend to ruin this engagement. There is a snowballs chance in hell that I'm going to let this run properly, even if it means I have to kill myself."

"Don't be so dramatic," sango said, "it'll be fine. And besides, maybe you two can find some common ground and find a way to sabotage together."

Kagome laughed as her and her friend continued to talk about random facts, not realizing that they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, in his usual cold manner, "find out what you can about Kagome Higurashi, I need this info and fast."

"Of course," the small guy said, "is there any reason?"

"None that concerns you," Sesshoumaru said looking at him, "I just know you can access any kind of gossip and info and I expect all of it in my locker by the end of today."

"Right away," the boy said before running off."

After school, Sesshoumaru was waiting for Kagome to come out of the building while looking at the stuff Jaken had dug up for him. All he was able to dig up was information about her schooling and some extra curricular activities.

"What's the point of this meeting?" came a annoyed voice, "because I have somewhere to be and this is taking time out of my day."

"Is that anyway to speak to your fiancé?" Sesshoumaru asked, "because I am offering to take you home here. Now get in and shut up, we'll talk once we're on the road."

Kagome shrugged and got in the car. It was better than walking in her opinion, although she didn't like being around Sesshoumaru, she could live with the half hour drive home.

"Now," he said, looking at her once they left the school, "about our engagement…"

"I don't agree with it," she interrupted him, "it's nothing against you. I jus don't believe in arranged marriages."

"Good we're on the same page then," he said with a slight smile, "because I don't agree with it either."

Kagome grinned, "so what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking sabotage," he stated, as if it were a daily suggestion.

"Well Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a grin, "I think we might just work something out."

A.N. I know, it's short, but I really don't know about this still. It was written in a rush and yeah, I don't want to ruin anything. I'm still having writers block with my other stories. Review and I'll update in a few days… I hope.


	3. Dress Shopping

A.N. okay, this story will probably be long. But I'm not updating for a long time. So I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

**Last Time**  
"I was thinking sabotage," he stated, as if it were a daily suggestion.

"Well Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a grin, "I think we might just work something out."

**Now**  
"Mom," Kagome called when she walked in the house, "I'm home."

Kagome's mother walked into the living room with a smile on her face, but the look quickly left when she saw her daughters state of dress.

"Kagome why don't you dress more like a girl?" her mother asked, making Kagome look down at herself.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Kagome asked, looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, from the men's department, paired with a baggy blue t-shirt, also from the men's department and a pair of blue and orange pair of 'Anarchic' sneakers that had a jolly roger on the tongue.

"You look like a runaway," the older woman said, "your such a pretty girl. And you showed this weekend that you have a figure that should be shown off at the right points."

Kagome was stunned, her mother wanted her to show her body? When Kagome was younger she couldn't show the slightest bit of tummy without getting a lecture about it being to revealing. This had to do with the engagement.

"Besides," her mom continued, "those clothes look like they would fit Sesshoumaru large."

"I should hope he's not planning on wearing my clothes," Kagome said, laughing at the thought of Sesshoumaru wearing her jeans (imagine it), the pants would be several inches too short and the shirt would come somewhere around his midriff. The thought made Kagome giggle, until she realize that even in her imagination she pictured what his body would look like.  
"I'm going to my room," she said grabbing her bag, "I have a test to study for."

**Ten Minutes Later**  
"So did you meet with the mystery man?" Sango asked.

"Yup," Kagome said, "and we've decided that we will start the sabotage at the engagement party. We figure if our parents see us not getting along then maybe we can start the negative thoughts on the wedding."

"I see," sango said, "well I hope you two don't get too close. It would be terrible for you to fall in love with this guy while you are trying to ruin the whole idea."

Kagome laughed, "like I would fall in love with this guy. He's a jackass. Did I tell you what my mother asked me today?"

"Changing the subject already?" Sango teased, "you must have a crush blooming."

"I don't," Kagome said, "I just remembered my conversation and I wanted to tell you about it."

"Okay," Sango said, "what did you mom do/say this time?"

"She wants me to dress more like a girl," Kagome said, "and I don't mean just girl clothes, but she wants me to show off my figure more."

Sango started laughing, but the spell quickly turned into choking. It was the funniest thing she had heard, Kagome's mother wasn't like that. It was all about covering up, and waiting until your older. Even though Kagome was going to be 18 in a little over a year, she wanted her daughter to stay as innocent as she could keep her.

"You know what that means then right?" Sango asked.

"SHOPPING!" Kagome exclaimed, "I am going to get some stuff that'll make my mother cringe."

The girls both started laughing evilly, scaring their brothers who coincidentally entered their homes at the same time.

"When shall we go?" Kagome asked, when she finally quit giggling.

"Tomorrow," Sango said, "it's Friday and we have the whole day after school to get you some new stuff."

"Your right," Kagome said with a evil smile, "and I bet if I tell mama that I want to take her advice and buy more girly clothes, she might give me money. Even though I've saved up quite a bit already from working with gramps in the shrine."

Sango agreed and they made a plan to go to the mall the next day, they would take the car sango had but didn't like to use unless it was for shopping or going somewhere that required her and her brother, so her parents let her keep it in the garage instead of pushing her to use it all the time.

**Downstairs**  
"I'm serious mom," Souta said just as Kagome walked into the living room.

"What?" Kagome said faking shock, "your being serious? It's a miracle! Call the television stations! This is a day to celebrate!"

The little boy gave his sister a nasty look and then left the room.

"That wasn't nice Kagome," her mother stated.

"I know," Kagome said, "I'll apologize in a minute, but I have a question."

"Sure," her mom said.

"Can I go shopping with Sango tomorrow after school? I've decided to take your advice and get some more girly stuff," Kagome said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"OH HUNNY!" her mother exclaimed, "THAT'S WONDERFUL! SURE YOU CAN GO! Here take my credit card! No limit!"

Kagome was dumb founded, but truly grateful to her mother, "Thank you mama! I promise I wont use too much."

"Don't worry about it," the woman replied, "get a dress for the party too. Just don't max out."

Kagome nodded and went to find her brother.

**Friday Morning**  
"Sango," Kagome called her friend as she entered the school, "I can come today."

"Great," Sango said, "but we have to bring my brother. I promised to pick him up from school because I brought the car with me. So wanna bring your brother, they go to the same school, and we can ditch them in the arcade with about 20 dollars in change? That should be enough to keep them busy for a while."

"Sure," Kagome said, "when we get there I'll give souta my cell phone so they can call us on yours. Oh, and my mom gave me her credit card, but I've got my own money. So I'm going to buy my dress for the party with her card. And yours."

Sango was at a loss for words, "thank you. But I can't let you do it."

"It's okay," Kagome said, "I'm going to pay my mom back later anyway. So you can pay me back when you want, or you can take some of my shifts at the shrine as a repayment type thing."

"I'll do the shrine work," Sango said, "and I'll give you the money I make there."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said, "because while you work I can plot more."

Sango laughed and waited with Kagome who was getting her stuff from her locker, but noticed when a note fell out and Kagome hadn't.

"Hey Kagome," she said bending over, "you dropped a note."

Kagome looked down, and almost fell over when she saw her name scrawled on the front of the paper in Sesshoumaru's handwriting.

"Oh thank you," she said taking the note from her friend.

Meet me early in 1st class, before everybody get's there. I have a question from you.

The letter was as vague as the first, but Kagome knew it was Sesshoumaru's writing.

"What is that about?" sango asked, reading over her friends shoulder.

"Nothing," Kagome said, "I've gotta go though. I'll see you later."

Sango nodded and watched as her friend walked away.

**In 1st class**  
"Okay," Kagome said as her and Sesshoumaru finished their discussion, "will this work? I'm not comfortorable being that close to you. NO OFFENSE OR ANYTHING!"

Sesshoumaru cracked a small smile, "none taken. Trust me, I'm not comfortorable being that close to you either. But trust me, my father thinks I'm the perfect gentleman. And if that happens, he'll for sure get upset and try to keep us apart for your honor."

Kagome giggled, nobody had ever said anything like that to her. It was strange, but she liked the way their plotting was coming along. But as she was about to say something, the teacher walked in the room.

"Were you two supposed to be here for early morning tutoring or something?" he asked as they stood, "because I don't remember scheduling any."

"NO," Kagome said, "I was helping Sesshoumaru here with his fractions." The demon growled, that was almost humiliating. She should've said something else, but Kagome just smiled before sitting in her chair again.

"Okay," the man said, "well as long as you weren't doing anything else."

Kagome looked at the man,

"We were just discussing work," Sesshoumaru answered for Kagome as the other student's filed in the room.

"So Kagome," Sango said as they drove to the elementary school, "how was your discussion with Mr. Takahashi?"

"Don't call him that," Kagome said with a sigh, "that's his father."

"Well what else am I supposed to call him?" sango asked, "you wont tell me which brother it is."

"Just refer to him as T please?"

"Sure," Sango huffed while she waited for Kagome to go to the office to leave a message for her brother.

"You can give him the note?" she asked the lady at the desk, "because I can wait for him at his class."

"Don't worry Ms. Higurashi," the lady said, "I'll get him the note. You just wait for him at the front entrance to take him from there."

"Thank you," Kagome said before leaving the building.

**At The Mall**  
"So you want me to take your cell phone?" Souta asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "when you need us. Just press and hold the number two. It'll dial Sango's cell phone okay?"

The boys nodded before taking their sister's money.

"That is for games and snacks," Sango said to the boys, "we're getting dinner after this though so don't fill up on junk."

The boys nodded before disappearing into the arcade.

"Little boys," Kagome said with a grin.

Sango nodded, "where to first?"

Kagome shrugged, "dresses?"

"Sure," the other girl said, "what store do we look in first?"

Kagome was at a loss for words, they always shopped in stores that were sports related or for guys, other than the store

"We can check _Hot Topic,_" Kagome suggested, "they sell dresses there."

Sango nodded, "they do. And you can start buying the clothes you want. How much do you have anyway?" (a.n. I'm using American money. I don't know about any other money but euros' and Mexican money.)

"I've got about, well minus what I gave my brother, $150," she said, "what about you?"

"I've got about the same, minus what I gave Kohaku," Sango replied.

"Well we're in luck," Kagome said with a giggle as they stopped in front of the store, "they're having a sale!"

Sango laughed, "we are in luck. And there aren't a lot of people here, and not much is missing."

Kagome nodded, and looked at her friend before they ran into the store with huge grins on their faces.

"Sango what about this?" Kagome asked, coming out of the dressing room in a black and red corset style formal gown where the skirt flared out, and the bodice fit her form perfectly, "you know, for the party?"

Sango smiled, "that looks awesome on you! And we just need to get you some shoes and fishnet tights. Just to make it look more real, and it'll piss your mother off."

Kagome grinned, "your right. And I can buy some make up, I only own eyeliner and mascara."

Sango nodded, "yeah. And your in luck, the dress is one of the sale items."

Kagome smiled, "I am. It's 50 off, I only have to pay about… $30 for the dress. I can put the shoes and makeup on the card too. You should find a dress here too."

"Nah," Sango said, "these are more your style. Well they look better on you, we can check somewhere else for me."

Kagome nodded, she loved the rocker type clothes, but owned mainly stuff for men. As she was changing back into her clothes, she figured she could get some pants, shirts and skirts there as well.

When they left the store, Kagome had the dress, some shoes, tights, makeup and several skirts, and shirts. She couldn't find any pants that would fit her right.

"I think this is all the girly stuff I need for now," she said with a smile, "I spent about $90 in jus that store. But the stuff for the party was on moms card."

"Yeah," Sango said, "you really saved a lot. Not a bad idea, and even I got something."

Kagome looked at her friend, then she noticed that sango did have a bag from the store.

"What'd you get?" she asked.

"I saw this shirt," sango said, "I had to get it. It's orange with a kitten wearing a bunny costume, with words saying 'I never kiss and tell'."

Kagome laughed, "that sounds adorable."

Sango nodded, "it is. I'll show you later."

Kagome nodded, then saw a store with dresses in the window, "ready to find your dress?"

Sango paled, she had hoped her friend would forget about the whole thing, but found herself being dragged into the store.

**20 minutes later**  
"You know Kagome," sango said as her friend pulled the strings to the corset back on a dress, "if you get it any tighter I'm going to have my head burst off my body."

"Sorry," Kagome said, "but I finally got the thing tight enough."

"It would fit fine even if you didn't pull so tight," Sango said, "loosen it up a bit and let me tell you where it's too much."

Kagome complied, and a few minutes later Sango had the dress where she liked it.

"Sango you look perfect," Kagome squealed. The dress was a dark burgundy with a corset back and the skirt flowed out, but not too much. There was a piping on the sides of the bodice that held it up properly because there were no straps.

"I think it's a little much," sango said, "and besides. There is one over there I see that looks awesome. And it's on a sale rack!"

Kagome giggled, she understood how her friend always wanted stuff to be as decently priced as possible. And if she didn't totally like one thing, she'd find something she liked better at a cheaper price.

"KAGOME HELP ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Sango exclaimed after grabbing the dress she wanted and ran back into the stall.

Kagome laughed and followed her friend. It took a while to get it off because the piping had dug into Sango's back, making the dress stick.

"How can you be so skinny and the damn thing wont come off?" Kagome asked after one final tug.

"I don't know," Sango said, breathing heavily, "but it's off. Now get out so I can put this on."

Kagome complied and waited a few minutes, when sango emerged in a stunning dress that showed off her figure at it's best vantage. The dress was black, with a high waist, and a low v-neck showing off the right amount of cleavage.

"SANGO!" Kagome exclaimed, "with a pair of red pumps, you would look awesome! Ohh! And some tights, and… I don't know. But we'll figure it out!"

Sango laughed at her friend, but agreed to let her buy the dress. It was on sale for less than what Kagome paid for her own dress, but she insisted on paying for the rest of the items she needed herself.

A.N. YAY! This chapter just flew out. It didn't take long to write at all! But yeah. Take a guess at what Sesshoumaru and Kagome have in plan? I'll probably have the party in the next chapter. I don't know yet! But after this I'm only going to update once a week, unless something comes up making it sooner. Probably the latter, I get bored easily. Makes it easier to write too!


	4. Getting Ready To Party

**A.N. Well here's another chapter. I am hyped up on coffee and no sleep. Hehehe (maniacal laughter). This might be long. I don't know.**

**9999999999999999999999999**

What Kagome thought was the day of the engagement party Kagome started horribly. She woke up late, she was out of her favorite shampoo and she had completely forgot to remember to practice walking in her new shoes. All in all, the day had a horrible beginning. And her and Sesshoumaru only planned a couple of times how they were going to ruin the engagement that night, and she still wasn't comfortorable with his idea, they didn't seem to have much planned even though Sesshoumaru had been giving Kagome a ride home almost everyday since finding out they were engaged. He had said something about it being on his way home, but never telling her where 'home' was.

"Mom," Kagome called as she rushed downstairs, still in her pajamas, "what time is this thing tonight?"

Her mother looked at her, "Kagome what are you talking about? The party is tomorrow."

Kagome looked at her mother and then fainted.

**10 minutes later**

"Kagome," her mother said, slapping her daughter lightly one more time, "wake up for Kami's sake, the Takahashi's are to come over soon to talk about the party and you're still in your pajamas."

The girl seemed to almost instantly wake up after hearing the news of the visitors.

"When are they supposed to be here?" she asked bolting up, "and is the whole family coming?"

Her mother laughed, "no the whole family isn't coming. So far it's Sesshoumaru and his mother. That's all I know, and they're supposed to be here in about a hour or so. GET DRESSED!"

Kagome nodded and stood up, grinning at her mother. _I'll get dressed all right. But in the clothes I bought the day I got my dress. Hehehe._

**888888888888888888888888**

"Mother," Sesshoumaru groaned as he got in his mothers car, "why must I come? Isn't this between you and the girl?"

"No," his mother said, "this is between me and her mother. You're coming so that you two can get to know each other better."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "but we know each other well enough. I've been giving her a ride home from school recently."

His mother perked up at this bit of news, "really? Do you get along well?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, they really didn't talk. Just a few words, followed by Kagome thanking him and then him dropping her off at her house.

"I guess," he said, "we've only fought once. And that was about… I wont tell you."

His mother nodded, she figured it was a teenage thing and didn't really want to know, but at the same time she really wanted to know.

_I hope that girl doesn't ruin anything and save the surprise for tomorrow. __**She's a scatterbrain, she'd probably forgotten by now.**__ Good point._

**At Kagome's**

"Kagome," her mother called, "come downstairs and greet our guests."

"Coming," Kagome called, a evil hint (that Sesshoumaru could hear) was in her voice.

_What the hell_, was all that ran through Sesshoumaru's mind when Kagome descended the stairs. He was used to seeing her dressed… well like him. This time, she was wearing a short black and red plaid skirt paired with a black and red t-shirt with a jolly roger that had the words 'bad to the bone' in red letters that looked to be dripping.

Kagome's mother was also short of words, but for a different reason. She hadn't expected her daughter to buy something like that, but something more conservative.

"Kagome you look lovely," Mrs. Takahashi said, "doesn't she Sesshoumaru?"

"What? Oh yeah, smokin," he said with a glint in his eye that Kagome didn't like.

"Kagome why don't you take Sesshoumaru outside and show him the grounds?" her mother suggested with a hint of something evil in her eye.

"Um… sure," Kagome said, "you wanna see the area?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, it was better than being inside with his conniving mother in his opinion.

"So Kagome," Sesshoumaru said when they were outside and on the far side of the grounds, "what's with the change in wardrobe all of a sudden?"

Kagome sighed, she knew someone would say something eventually.

"I decided to try something different," she said, "besides. I've still got all my other clothes, so now I just have choices."

"So you got all dressed up for me?" he asked, looking her up and down, liking the way the shirt hugged her form and the skirt showed off her legs.

"Hardly," she retorted with a short huff, "it's to piss my mother off."

"Too bad," Sesshoumaru said walking closer to her, "because I like the new look."

"Well keep on looking," Kagome said with a grin, "because minus tomorrow that's all you'll get to do."

The demon smiled, before moving closer to her, causing her to back up against a wall.

"What if I don't just want to look?" he asked, placing both hands on either side of her.

"Well then your out of luck," she said, "because you try one thing, and I'll announce to everybody our plan."

The notion of that made Sesshoumaru back up instantly. He knew if she did that, not only would he be in trouble, but the marriage would be forced upon them more than it already was.

"Fine," he said, "you win. But I can guarantee, you'll regret this."

Kagome looked at him bewildered, "what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," he said before walking back to the house.

_He's lost it,_ she thought to herself as she followed the boy, _it's either that or he was already insane. __**Go for the latter, you've sort of known him years. **_

**777777777777777777777777**

"Sango," Kagome whined into the phone later on in the day after Sesshoumaru and his mother left, "I woke up a day ahead!"

"It's not a big deal," Sango said on the other line, "it just shows that you have some stuff to do NOW before tomorrow."

"Your right," Kagome said, "but that means I have to spend he rest of the day that I'm walking in those damn shoes."

Sango started laughing at her friends logic, "not really. I'll pick you up and we can get some sole's for the shoes. That way they won't be as bad."

"Thanks," Kagome said, "I'd freak out if I did wear those all day, especially considering I don't wear heels at all."

"I know the feeling," Sango said, "so get ready to leave. I'll be at your house in about ten minutes."

"Alright," Kagome said, "I'll be ready."

"Mama," Kagome called as she walked down the stairs, "can I go out really fast? I need to get some soles for my shoes tomorrow night. I'll die in them if I don't."

Kagome's mother looked at her warily, "yes. But when we get back I think we should discuss your state of dress today."

"What is wrong with it," Kagome asked looking down at her clothes, "you suggested more 'frilly' and well I don't do frilly. But I said I would do more feminine, and this is just that."

"Your right," her mother said with a defeated sigh, "but you know. Clothes like that are bound to give your fiancé a wrong chemical imbalance. He is a demon after all."

Kagome started laughing, "A CHECMICAL IMBALANCE? THAT'S HILARIOUS! Mama, he's a teenage boy. It's not me that gave him that, it's his natural hormones."

"Whatever," her mother said, "go ahead and go. I can hear Sango honking."

Kagome nodded and left the house. Only to be mildly disappointed when they arrived at the drugstore.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"InuYasha shut up," Sesshoumaru said with a sigh, "I do not need to hear anymore of your constant babbling."

InuYasha looked at his half-brother with a almost surprised look on his face, "what! I was just saying. You're getting engaged to one of my oldest friends, well actually you are, and you cant say you don't find her in the least bit attractive?"

"What would you do if I said I do?" Sesshoumaru said as he found the proper soles for the shoes he was to wear to the party.

"Probably kill you," InuYasha mused with a glint in his eye. "KIDDING!"

"Well I can tell you this much," Sesshoumaru said, "you are no longer going anywhere with me. You are far to annoying, and it's bad enough that girl is the same way. You two will be the death of me, before that damn 'wedding' come's any closer."

"I thought you were planning on ruining it," InuYasha said with a smile, "or have you decided to accept your fate?"

"Hardly," Sesshoumaru said as they paid for their items, "we're working together on it."

InuYasha was about to say something when he felt someone poke him in the shoulder.

"Excuse me can you tell me where you bought the dye you used to get your hair that color?"

He was about to yell at the person when he recognized it as Kagomes voice. Turning around he saw his friend.

"Hey," he said, "I can tell you where to get dye but not this color."

Kagome laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

InuYasha laughed also, but then was dragged out of the store by Sesshoumaru who didn't say a single word.

"Kagome," Sango said, "why won't you just tell me which one it is? I mean, c'mon it's only a day away. And I can act surprised."

"No," Kagome said simply, "hey what do you say we put streaks in my hair the same color as my dress?"

Sango grinned, "sure. Stay at my house tonight and I'll help you."

"Okay," Kagome said, "and then you just come over tomorrow when you take me home and I'll help you get ready."

"I think it'll still be the other way around," Sango said with a smile, "considering your 'extensive' knowledge into hair and makeup."

"HEY!" Kagome said, "I can do makeup just great thank you."

"Yeah," Sango said, "but you are supposed to look good all around. I'll do your hair. Probably straighten it out, instead off all the waviness your stuck with."

Kagome laughed and made her way to the personal health isle to find the soles for her heels, along with the blood red dye she needed to do her hair.

"Hey call my mom," she said giving Sango her cell phone, "I'm going to get the dye. But it's way up there and I can barely reach."

Sango nodded and dialed Kagome's house number.

"Almost there," Kagome grunted to herself as she stretched just a little farther to get the color she wanted, when a clawed hand reached up and grabbed it, "HEY! I was wanting that one!"

"I'm glad," said a deep voice that held a bit of amusement in it, "because I was getting it for you."

Kagome turned around, to see a tall boy who was very handsome, but clearly a demon.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her the color.

"No problem," he said smiling down at her with shocking ice blue eyes, "it'll make my day complete if you could tell me your name?"

Kagome laughed, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well hello Kagome," he said taking her hand in his, "we will meet again."

Without another word, the boy started walking in the other direction.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kouga," was all he said. _I guess there is no need for him to tell me his whole name_, she thought to herself.

"Kagome," Sango said, "who was that?"

"His name is Kouga," Kagome said, "he's a demon. I can feel it."

"Right," Sango said, "well I talked to your mother. You can stay at my house, and it doesn't matter about my parent's. They went out again, and won't be back until the end of the weekend."

Kagome nodded as they walked to the front of the store.

_I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing?_ she thought to herself as her and Sango went to her house to get her clothes for the next day, _Why do I care? He's a arrogant jerk, and he only cares about himself.__** So does his brother, but that didn't stop him from being our first real love now did it?**__ What? I was 12, it hardly counts as love. But its not like I like him or anything, I just don't want to run into him again.__** Right.**_

**Later That Night**

"Kagome," Sango said, "it says that you have to leave the color in for 30 minutes, and well it's already turning a bright red. And it's only been in about 15 minutes. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup! And besides, I was going to get my hair dyed something before the party anyway. I just kinda lost track of myself."

Sango laughed, "I guess it's a good thing we went to the store again then huh?"

Kagome nodded. It was good, because she was going to get fun color into her hair, and make her mom mad all at once. To Kagome, it was all in all a good trade for this engagement she was being forced into. Even though she was sabotaging it, it was still fun to be a pain. _Besides, I've wanted to color my hair for a while anyway._

After Sango had Kagome's hair rinsed out from the excess dye, she started straightening her hair to see the streaks better.

"KAGOME THEY LOOK AWESOME!" Sango squealed as she finished up the look, they put them all over the place, using two bottles, and even colored streaks into Kagome's bangs.

"Let me see then," Kagome said impatiently, because her friend had moved the mirror and wouldn't let her look into it.

"Okay," her friend complied as she was finally finished.

When Kagome looked at herself, she was in shock. The color came out perfectly, a blood red color all over in streaks that also went into her bangs.

"I LOVE IT!" Kagome all but screamed before hugging her friend.

**6666666666666666666666666**

Sesshoumaru was tired of the preparation for the engagement party, especially after his visit with Kagome earlier that day when he went with his mother to her house. _She's the first girl to turn me down, _he mused to himself as he got out of the shower. _**You say it like it's a bad thing, this isn't supposed to be 'fall for her' it's get rid of her.**__ Yeah, but I never said I didn't want to have fun. Besides, that outfit she was wearing, damn.__** Good point.**_

As Sesshoumaru continued to wage a battle with himself, he never noticed how his brother had been following him after he left the bathroom.

"Thinking about Kagome?" InuYasha's voice all of a sudden invaded his head. Whirling around, Sesshoumaru all but hit the other boy.

"No," he said, "I was just thinking."

"Right," InuYasha said with a grin, "about how hot Kagome looked today. It's okay to admit it, I know I have. And I'm technically seeing her cousin."

"Since when?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Kikyo doesn't even live here anymore."

"No," InuYasha said, "but she lives close enough that I can still see her when we feel like it."

His brother shook his head but didn't say anything. It was no surprise that InuYasha was still seeing Kagome's cousin. Even after all the drama that happened before the girl left. _It's surprising that Kagome will even still speak to him after that fiasco,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he locked InuYasha out of his bedroom to avoid any further annoyance.

"Well better not dwell on it," he said as he climbed into bed, "Tomorrow's the damn party and I've gotta deal with a lot."

**555555555555555555555555**

Kagome grinned as she snuggled deeper under the blanket she was bunched up in, _I feel more at peace here at Sango's than at my own house, _she thought to herself, _maybe because her grandfather doesn't try to fix everything with sacred sutras._

As Kagome drifted deeper into sleep, she was completely unaware of the ice blue eyes that followed her and Sango home.

"_Mommy!" a small child screamed as he ran towards Kagome, "are you happy to know daddy's going to be coming home today?"_

_Kagome laughed, "of course. We haven't seen your father in such a long time, it'll be good. He should be getting here really soon, so go pick up your toys from the living room."_

_The child nodded and ran off towards the room Kagome was talking about._

"_Kagome?" called a deep and almost bored voice, "I'm back."_

_Smiling, the girl emerged from the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. But as she was about to embrace the man, who had no face, the child ran towards him and pounced._

"_Daddy!"_

Kagome woke with a start and looked at the clock and realized that the dream lasted the whole night. Or so she thought. It was already 10 in the morning, and she could hear Sango in the kitchen, most likely preparing breakfast.

**4444444444444444444444444**

Sesshoumaru woke up in a slightly grumpy mood the day of the party. He didn't sleep well because images of Kagome in her short plaid skirt decided to invade his sleep the previous night. _Just what every guy want's, to dream about a fiancé they don't even want.__** Well apparently she's not so bad, your body woke up happy.**_

He was furious, his inner self was teasing him. It was bad enough InuYasha kept commenting on Kagome's clothes after they saw her in the store the day before, but now he was seeing her in them while he slept. _That's just odd._

"Sesshoumaru," his father called, "get down here for breakfast. We still have to go get your suit from the tailors, and we have to get your mother to the hair dresser so she can get ready."

"Why can't mother take her car?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down, "she knows how to drive."

"That's not the point," his father said, "your mother's car is acting funny and I don't want her driving in a messed up vehicle."

InuYasha snorted, he knew it was because his step-mother hated driving unless she had to.

"I'll look at it," Sesshoumaru said, "after breakfast. I didn't hear anything when we went to the Higurashi's yesterday, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything wrong."

His father nodded, and his mother gave him a look of gratitude, while InuYasha had to suppress laughter that was bubbling up every second.

**That Night**

"Sesshy why don't you do something with your hair?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked when he got downstairs from getting dressed for the party.

"I did," he said matter of factly.

"What did you do?" she asked, inspecting him carefully, "it looks the same."

"He curled it," InuYasha said with a snigger as he descended the stairs.

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru said, "I did not curl it. The ends did that on their own."

InuYasha nodded, but secretly he didn't believe Sesshoumaru. He was convinced his brother was gay.

"Alright well let's get to the party then?" their father said, making it a question as he too walked down the stairs. Everybody nodded and headed for their own respectable vehicles, minus the parents, the two boys wanted to drive alone.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the party, there were already a lot of people there. And much to his distaste, his ex-girlfriend Kagura was there.

"Hi Sesshy," she said with a fake smile, "I hope you don't mind I was invited."

"I do mind," he said looking around, hoping to find Kagome, "but it's fine. Just don't bother me tonight, or my fiancé."

"How can I bother you?" she asked, taking a step closer, "I don't know who 'she' is."

"You'll find out soon enough," he said before rudely leaving her, seeing Kagome's mother and brother and grandfather walk in the door."

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile when the young man walked up to them.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," he said looking down at the much shorter woman, "is Kagome here with you? I have something very important to talk to her about."

The woman shook her head, "No. She came with some friends, I thought you knew. Your brother was the one to pick her and Sango up."

Sesshoumaru was furious, _how dare he! _

Mrs. Higurashi still looked perplexed, but excused herself when she saw his mother walking their direction.

**With Kagome, Sango and InuYasha**

"So," sango said getting in the back seat, kagoem was in front, "where is this shindig supposed to be held?"

"The ballroom in the resort my father owns," InuYasha said in a bored tone as they drove off, "did Miroku need me to pick him up? Or was he going on his own?"

"He told me he was walking," Kagome said looking at the driver, "I guess he lives down the road."

InuYasha nodded, "He does. But I figured he would want a ride. It's sort of a long walk, because of the street lights."

Kagome shrugged, she wasn't sure why he wanted to walk either. But she couldn't do anything about it, he said he didn't want a ride. Even after she spent ten minutes on the phone trying to talk him into one. He just said he might need it later than now.  
_I wonder,_ Sango thought to herself, _it might not be InuYasha. They're too good friends, I don't think they would have a problem marrying each other. Unless he's still seeing Kikyo._

Kagome sighed and sat back in her seat, she hated getting dressed up, took too much time in her opinion.

"Kaogme," InuYasha said, "did I mention that this was formal?"

"What?" she asked, and then looked down at her dress, "I am wearing a formal dress."

"I figured," he said with a smile, "but there isn't anything wrong with it. You look totally hot, I just don't know if it was what they were thinking."

"Well it was this or a bright pink Cinderella dress," Kagome said with a smirk.

"That'll do," InuYasha said as they pulled into the hotel.

Kagome grinned.

As they entered, InuYasha opened the door for sango, and just as he was about to let Kagome out, her door was opened for her too, by someone else.

"Hello Kagome," said a deep voice, when she looked up, she saw kouga, the Demon from the drug store.

"Hi Kouga," she said with a smmile, "what brings you here?"

"My cousin is getting engaged," he said, taking her arm and leading her to the entrance, leaving sango and a fuming InuYasha to stare wide eyed.

Kagome smiled, "I see. You're Sesshoumaru's cousin then?"

The demon smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful," he said, "much different than the other night."

Kagome blushed, but as they entered the ball room, everybody in it stopped speaking, because there was someone at the stange, Sesshoumaru's mother, announcing the arrival.

"AND THERE SHE IS! THE NEW FIANCE TO MY SON, SESSHOUMARU. KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

The whole room exploded with applause, and Kouga just looked dumbstruck.

"You're the fiance?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. Without saying a word, Kouga walked away. A angry look in his eyes. Just as sango and InuYasha walked in, and Kagome was going to go speak with them, she felt herself being whisked away, to the stage.

**A.N. Well I'm done with this chapter. It came out really long, and I had fun writing it. I hope you like it, and also. I wanna try to get people reading my other works. This will also be my last update for a while. I'm leaving the state for about a week, and I wont be able to update. So I hope you enjoy it, I hope to get lot's of reviews when I get back! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! BYE!**


	5. The Kiss

**A.N. Hehehe. I'm back. Another chapter in! YAY! I'll update again once a week or so here now. But yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got partial fluffiness in it!**

**Last Time  
**"You look beautiful," he said, "much different than the other night."

Kagome blushed, but as they entered the ball room, everybody in it stopped speaking, because there was someone at the stage, Sesshoumaru's mother, announcing the arrival.

"AND THERE SHE IS! THE NEW FIANCÉ TO MY SON, SESSHOUMARU. KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

The whole room exploded with applause, and Kouga just looked dumbstruck.

"You're the fiancé?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. Without saying a word, Kouga walked away. A angry look in his eyes. Just as Sango and InuYasha walked in, and Kagome was going to go speak with them, she felt herself being whisked away, to the stage.

**Now  
**"Kagome you look beautiful," Mr. Takahashi said after Sesshoumaru and Kagome were announced as engaged.

Blushing, Kagome continued a small conversation with the older man.

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi," she said with a grin, "you look quite handsome yourself tonight."

The man laughed at Kagome's humor, "I hope you remember I'm married. And your engaged to my son so no flirting young lady."

Kagome snapped her fingers, "Aw man. My plan was foiled."

Sesshoumaru's mother started laughing as she walked up to her husband and daughter-in-law to be.

"I hope you two aren't talking about anything inappropriate," she said with a wink.

"Of course not dear," Mr. Takahashi stated, "we were just talking about Sesshoumaru."

Kagome laughed, "I'm sorry. But would you please excuse me, I see my mother."

The Takahashi's nodded and Kagome got away as quickly as possible.

"Kagome what possessed you to buy that dress?" her mother asked when Kagome got to the family, "and your beautiful hair! Although it's not that bad. But still, that dress. I'm sorry but I just don't think it suit's the type of party that this is."

"You're the only one," Kagome muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kagome lied, "I'm going to go talk to Sesshoumaru or something."

---------------------------------

Sango and InuYasha were still waiting for Miroku to show up when Kagome came storming up to them.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked seeing Kagome's angry expression.

"My mother," Kagome fumed, "she claims my hair is nice. But the dress is completely inappropriate."

Sango laughed, "Isn't that why you bought it?"

"No," Kagome said, "not because of the inappropriate part at least. But to make her mad. Besides, it's a nice dress. I might wear it if I do have to marry InuYasha's brother."

InuYasha started laughing, "you say it like being in my family is such a bad thing. If I remember when we were younger you wanted to be part of the family."

Kagome blushed, "that was different. I wouldn't be stuck to your brother, it's not the same."

InuYasha was about to say something when Sesshoumaru walked up to them.

"Kagome would you like to dance?" he asked, looking intently down at the girl.

"Do I have to?" she asked, giving him a look.

"I was instructed to ask you to dance," he said in a bored tone, "so please. Oblige me or suffer the wrath of your mother."

Kagome nodded before taking his hand and following him to the dance floor, shooting InuYasha and Sango a rude finger behind her back when they started laughing at her.

"So how long is it until the plan goes into action?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Soon," he said, mischief deep in his voice.

Kagome was actually quite comfortorable dancing with Sesshoumaru. He was holding her a little closer to him than she normally would like from anyone else, but she wasn't complaining.

"Kagome," he said, making her look up at him, "it's time."

At first she wasn't sure what he mean by 'it's time' and before she could really understand what he was saying, Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

**A.N. I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. I've just had alot of issues with this chapter. But check soon! I should update in less than a week.**


	6. Kikyo

**A.N. yeah the last chapter was really short. I couldn't help it. Needed the cliff hanger. Hehehe, but here's the next step.**

**Last Time**

"Kagome," he said, making her look up at him, "it's time."

At first she wasn't sure what he mean by 'it's time' and before she could really understand what he was saying, Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

**Now**

"InuYasha," Kouga asked his cousin, "how long has Kagome and your brother been engaged?"

"Two weeks," InuYasha said, "and they've done nothing but bitch about it since they found out."

"Well it doesn't look like either one of them are complaining," Kouga stated with venom dripping from each syllable.

When InuYasha looked at what the other boy was saying, the whole room had stopped and watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's mother, and Sesshoumaru's mother were ecstatic. Although no one new it was a ploy, one that would be played out for some time, and then Kagome would ruin the whole night, if she could.

"InuYasha did you know they were getting along better then they let on?" Kagome's mother asked, as she walked over to the boy.

"No ma'am," he said, shock still on his face, "I thought they were unhappy with a arranged marriage."

The woman nodded before walking away.

---------------------------------

Kagome didn't expect the kiss to last as long as it did, because as soon as she was shocked, she kissed Sesshoumaru back. It took the demon by surprise, expecting Kagome to pull away as soon as possible, but didn't complain when she kissed him back.

They quickly pulled away when the whole room started clapping. Some cat calls were made, but Kagome was sure it was InuYasha and Miroku taunting her.

"Well it worked," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "the traps been laid."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Not really sure whether she was supposed to hit him, or laugh. She figured it would look stupid if she hit him at that moment, because the whole room saw she kissed him back. So she opted for playing shy and walked out of the room. Sango following at a fast pace behind her.

"KAGOME!" Sango called as the girl managed to get a little farther away every few seconds, "KAGOME SLOW DOWN!"

When Kagome finally made it to a complete stop, Sango almost bumped into her.

"What was that back there?" Sango asked her friend, looking at her, wide eyed.

"That was part of the plan to sabotage the engagement," Kagome said.

"Well it looked like both of you were enjoying that more than doing it to ruin something," Sango said, "I thought you hated Sesshoumaru."

"I've never hated him," Kagome said, "we've just never really got along."

Sango nodded, "But still Kagome, that kiss in the banquet hall looked pretty convincing. I thought you two might've really liked each other. Until you ran out on him."

"It was part of the act," Kagome said, "I was either going to hit him or run out. And because for some reason, I don't know really, I kissed him back. So I couldn't hit him. The next thing was to leave. I'll go back in there in a bit and we'll discuss the next move."

Sango nodded, but when she looked back up towards the doors, she saw Sesshoumaru coming outside.

"I'm going to go back in," she said, "I'm thirsty."

Kagome smiled, "okay. I'll be there in a minute."

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he was feeling any more. He couldn't like a human girl could he? She didn't like him, or at least she made him think she didn't. But she confused him. Always complaining that him kissing her would be taking it too far, and how she would seem easy. _She did kiss me back…it was probably part of her own scheme to humiliate me in front of Kagura. I know they saw each other._

As he walked a little out to the courtyard he saw a flash of red and black, when he looked closer he saw it was Kagome running towards the lake on the hotel grounds.

"I'll just see what he's doing," he said quietly to himself, walking towards where h knew Kagome was heading.

When he arrived to the lake, a few yards away from Kagome, he saw that she had her dress lifted up to her thighs and she was trying to take her stockings off.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still where he was standing, knowing she could hear him.

When she turned around, she looked furious.

"What does it look like?" she asked, "I'm trying to get out of these shoes and tights so I can walk in the water."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a laugh, and walked over to her.

"Why would you wish to do a thing like that?" he asked, "because to walk in the water will get you filthy."

"Hardly," she said, "I'm only going to my feet."

"And your dress?"

"I'll hold it so it doesn't drag," she snapped. "Now leave me alone, unless you know a way to ruin this night anymore that doesn't include humiliating me."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked back to the hotel, where he saw Kagura standing at the door.

"Sesshoumaru," she asked, "I hear you don't like this human."

"What of it?" he replied, looking down at the woman.

"Well if you don't like her," she said, "then why marry her?"

"It was a request of her fathers that our families merge when she was of age," he said, "and she's of age now. I knew her father, he was a good man for a human. I don't want to marry her, but I can either live with it, or ruin it. I'm not sure what I want to do about it."

Kagura nodded, her eyes narrowing as she looked in the direction of where Kagome was wading in the lake.

"She's a odd human though," she said, making it a observation, "I mean this is a formal party. Her engagement, and she dresses like that?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his ex-girlfriend, who was wearing such a formal dress it should've been for a royal wedding. Not what she was there for.

"What's wrong with Kagome's dress?" came the annoyed voice of InuYasha.

"Everything," Kagura said with a smirk, "it show's too much cleavage, there is a corset tie on it. The damn thing is so tight around her middle, she looks like she can't breathe. And the colors? She looks like she's going to a funeral for the queen."

There was a laugh, "I wish it were a funeral." Everybody turned around to see Kagome walking towards them, back in her stockings and shoes, but her hair was pulled away from her face, so at first you just saw the red in her bangs.

"But damn," she continued, " Kagura your not dead. So I guess I'm going to continue to sulk and pretend I'm at a funeral."

Kagura was about to say something to the girl when someone squealed "KAGOME" at them. Turning around, the group saw a girl who looked a lot like Kagome running towards them at top speed.

"What's she doing here?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know," she said looking at the girl who was running towards them, "I mean we're alright now. But I thought she wanted to avoid me at all costs."

Sango nodded, and was about to say something when the girl launched herself at Kagome, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hi Kikyo."

**A.N. YAY! I'M DONE! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE SINCE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. HEHEHE. BUT ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. The Diner

**A.N. okay. I'm back for now. This is such a boring chapter for me. I guess you could say when I was working on it I didn't have to much fun. But I hope you enjoy it. **

**Last Time**

"Hi Kikyo."

**Now**

"Kagome why didn't you call me?" Kikyo whined 20 minutes later.

"Because I didn't want to bother you," Kagome lied as she patted her cousins hand, _and I didn't want you showing up._

"It wouldn't be a bother," Kikyo said, "but your mother called me last night and informed me. She thought you had called and wanted to make sure I showed up."

Kagome nodded, making a mental note to never forgive her mother for this.

"Well anyway," Kikyo said with a smile, "I'm here. We can hang out, and just hang for a bit after the party?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm sorry Kikyo. I need to talk to my fiancé. Why don't you go talk with Yash and Miroku?"

Kikyo nodded before running off to where the boys were standing.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she walked over to the boy, "we need to talk."

"What about?" he asked turning around, "I think everything needed to be said had already been done."

"You know what I'm talking about," Kagome said, venom dripping from her words, "our plan backfired."

"I wouldn't say backfired," Sesshoumaru retorted, moving closer to Kagome, placing her closer to a wall, "I rather enjoyed the way it went."

Kagome flushed, "well it wasn't supposed to be like that. I mean… we just…"

"We just what?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing a hand on her waist, backing her into said wall, "we just need to do it again? I quite agree."

Before Kagome could reply, Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her again. This time though, she wasn't going to kiss him back. Instead, she pulled one foot up and took off her shoe. Grasping the heel, she used it as a handle and hit the demon in the head with front. It worked as she expected too, Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get," she said before slapping him very hard across the face, "for assuming I would let you do that again."

You could say Sesshoumaru was less than dumbstruck as he watched Kagome walk away from him.

"What was that?" came the outraged voice of his father, "I thought you two were getting along?"

Sesshoumaru looked up, "we were never getting along," he growled, "we just saw eye to eye for a whole two minutes."

Before his father could say another word, Sesshoumaru excused himself and left the party.

**After The Party**

"Kagome what happened with you and Sesshoumaru?" her mother asked over the phone, "I thought you two were okay?"

"No," Kagome said, "we were getting along fine. But he forced himself on me, kinda, and I didn't like it. So I hit him."

"Well that wasn't a nice thing to do," her mother scolded, "you need to apologize."

"Why?" Kagome asked as InuYasha pulled up to Sango's house, "he was being a pushy bastard. I don't let anyone treat me like that. YOU taught me that MOTHER."

Kagome and her mother continued their conversation for a while longer, before Kagome got out of the car and met Sango at the door.

"Yes MOTHER," she replied, exasperatedly, "I'm staying with Sango again…" pause "Okay. I'll call you before work tomorrow."

InuYasha had followed the girls to the door, "your still working at the diner?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I need money, and I've only been there a while. It's not that bad actually. But I'm saving to get out of here soon. Probably get a apartment. I've got enough money to afford the first couple of months rent for a while. It's just a matter of finding a place I am not scared to live in."

"I know a place," he said, "I'll have the manager call you with information."

Kagome nodded, "thanks."

"Yeah," he replied, following the girls into the house, "but one question. What was going on with you and my brother?"

"It's complicated," she replied, "but can you have him go to the diner around… 4:00 p.m. tomorrow?"

InuYasha nodded before leaving for the night.

33333333333333333

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why Kagome wanted to talk to him, especially after the way she hit him at the party.

"She better be planning on apologizing," he said to himself as he got out of his car and walked towards the diner.

"Hardly," Kagome said, leaning against a window in front of the restaurant.

"What did you want to see me for then?" he asked, looking down at her.

"We need to go to the next step," she said, "my mother called me last night. Your mother and her talked and somehow managed to smooth things over. They're hell bent on this marriage. I don't know why either."

"My father said something last night to mother," Sesshoumaru said, "he thought I wasn't home. I guess there was some kind of deal made between them. You're to gain your fathers company, but only if you marry."

Kagome was stunned, "what? Daddy's company went down the drain I thought."

"No," Sesshoumaru remarked, "my father's been overseeing it. He makes sure it runs smoothly, uses the profits it's made and puts the money into your home's bills, medical bills for your grandfather. And the rest goes into two accounts for you and your brother."

Kagome nodded, "alright. But still. Marriage? Isn't there another way for me to get the company? I mean, I don't want to marry. Not now."

"No," Sesshoumaru said, "my father said that he's going to start training you to take over. After the wedding, it's yours. Which means that soon my father will be showing you everything."

"Soon?" she said, "how soon?"

"Well," he said, "you'll have to ask the mothers. They wont give the date away."

Kagome sighed. This was too much for her to comprehend.

"Alright," she said, "I'll talk to my mother later. Right now I've got to get inside, it's only my second week. And SHIT! I'm late."

Sesshoumaru laughed at the girl as she ran inside, and quickly punched her card.

_Might as well make her day pissy,_ he thought to himself.

"Excuse me," he said to the girl at the counter, "can you tell me which is Kagome's area?"

The girl pointed him to the far corner of the store.

"Thank you," he said before sitting down.

"Kagome," said one of the other girls working with her, "who's the guy? He came in wanting to sit in your area."

Looking at who the girl was talking about, Kagome sighed.

"He's my fiancé," she replied angrily.

"Did you two have a fight?" the girl asked, noticing Kagome's face.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "all the time."

"Well why not break up with him?"

"Can't," Kagome said, "it's not allowed."

"Does he beat you?" her friend asked, "I'll call the cops if he does."

"It's nothing like that," Kagome said shaking her head and arms wildly in the air, "we were arranged into the whole thing. We just got into it big time recently."

"Well I would say pass him along this way," the girl said, "but he seems kind of high maintenance."

"He is," Kagome said grabbing her notepad and a pen, "but I gotta go. He's not the only one in my area now."

The girl nodded, and Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" she asked him rudely.

"Well is that anyway to speak with your fiancé?" he asked, making sure everyone heard him.

"It is when you're a ass," she spat out, "what do you want? I have other customers."

"Well for now," he said, "I'll take a coke. But I'm not ready to order."

"Okay," Kagome said writing down the order, "I'll be back after I get their orders."

"Of course," he said, _"love you dear."_

Kagome blushed, and turned around and gave him a look.

"Hello," Kagome said, walking over to the other table, "I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

The couple was a older one, about her grandfathers age.

"Yes dear," the man said, "can we have to hot teas and a plate of warm biscuits?"

Kagome wrote that down, "would you like anything else? Butter? Jelly or jam?"

"Oh yes please, all of it," the woman said, "that would be lovely."

"Alright," Kagome said with a bright smile, she liked old people, "I'll have that for you as soon as I can. And I'll bring your tea. Would you like lemon?"

The old man nodded, and Kagome wrote that down and walked away.

"Such a nice girl," the woman commented to her husband, "she'll make one man a wonderful bride."

Sesshoumaru heard the old couple, as they were sitting right behind him. He looked up when Kagome came to his table with his soda and two tea cups with tea bags and a bowl of lemons.

"Honey," he said with a sugary tone, "thank you so much."

"Stuff it," Kagome said with venom, "I'll be back in one moment."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and watched Kagome at the table behind him.

"Here you go," Kagome said to the elderly couple, "I'll have your busicuits in one moment. They're still in the oven."

"Oh thank you dear," the woman said, "by the way. That boy there, he keeps upsetting you. Is he bothering you?"

"No," Kagome said with a smile, "he's just my 'boyfriend'. We're not agreeing today."

The old lady smiled, giving Kagome a knowing smile and took the younger girls hand in her own.

"It'll be alright dear," she said, "just remember that whatever it is, your both young enough to overcome whatever it is."

"Thank you," Kagome said, "I will remember that."

The lady smiled and watched Kagome go back to Sesshoumaru's table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, a little nicer than before.

"Oh yes," Sesshoumaru said, and she didn't like the tone he said it in.

"What will that be?" she asked, pen poised at her notepad.

"I would like a cheeseburger, everything on it, a side of fries, and you to go," he said with a smirk.

Kagome groaned, "the few times you smile. And you do it here, to humiliate me?"

"I don't know what your talking about," he said, "but I guess if I can't have you to go. I'll just wait until you get off."

Kagome looked at him, "that'll be a long time. Why don't you go home, and I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course," he said, "but not until I eat my lunch."

Kagome smiled, and went to put his order in, and grabbed the order for the older couple.

**Ten minutes Later**

"How are you two doing?" Kagome asked the older couple, she still hadn't gotten any other customers in her side of the diner, but then there were only four other tables with people, "can I get you anything else? More tea?"

"Oh no dear," the lady said as her husband buttered another biscuit, "we're quite alright. Thank you though."

Kagome nodded, before leaving their table.

"Sesshoumaru," she said moving to his table, "how's your food?"

"It's quite alright," he said, "although it would be nicer if you sat with me."

"Can the fake act," she said sitting across from him, "what exactly do you want?"

"I have absolutely no ideas on how to stop the wedding," he said with a cold expression on his face, "and clearly you're to dense to think of anything so I'm stuck with it all on my own."

"Look," she said, "I am having just as much issues as you when it comes to the sabotage. And I don't know why, we're just going to have to wait."

"Right," he said.

Kagome was going to say something when she noticed the old man was flagging her down.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," the old man said, "can I have some more of those biscuits? They are marvelous."

Kagome smiled, "of course. I'll be back in one moment."

When Kagome took the couple their biscuits, she also handed them the ticket.

"When your ready," she said, "I'll help you at the register."

The older couple nodded, smiling at the girl as she went towards the back to get Sesshoumaru's ticket.

"It would seem," the other waitress said, "that you and the hunny aren't getting along to well."

"No," Kagome said looking at the boy in question, "I wouldn't mind him if he weren't so arrogant and rude. Although I still wouldn't marry him."

The girl nodded, "well why don't you break it off. What'll it do? Break the hearts of your mom and his family?"

"Besides that," Kagome said, "I get out of my own company."

The girl raised a questioning brow.

"I inherit a company if I don't marry the guy," she explained, "it's the only thing staying to keep me from totally killing him. FIGURATIVELY SPEAKING!"

The girl nodded, "take him his ticket. The old couple from table 9 is waiting for you at the register."

Kagome nodded, taking Sesshoumaru his ticket before going to the register.

"I hope you enjoyed your snack," Kagome said to the couple.

"Oh yes," the man said, "those biscuits were good. I'll have to come back for more tomorrow."

"Well thank you," Kagome said as the man handed her the bill and money, "I'll tell the cook. She makes them from scratch."

The man was impressed, "I didn't want to leave your tip on the table. It's not to say your boyfriend will take it, but someone else might."

Kagome giggled, and accepted the money, "thank you."

The couple nodded and left the store. As Kagome walked into the back to put the money in her tip jar in her locker, she noticed Sesshoumaru waiting by the locker area.

"What?" she asked, "are you ready to cash out? I'll be up in a minute."

"You told the old couple I'm your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I had to," she defended herself, "they were getting all nosy."

The demon grinned, "well as a boyfriend. I should tell you, you've got jelly on your cheek."

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he leaned down so his face was level with hers.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he moved to the side and kissed Kagome's cheek, letting his tongue slide over the skin, licking the jelly off Kagome's face.

**A.N. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I've been working on it all week. And yeah, I like it! REVIEW!**


	8. Sabatoge Part 1

**A.N. YAY! I'M BACK! I LOVE THIS STORY! I LOVE LIFE! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Last Time**

"What are you doing?" she asked as he leaned down so his face was level with hers.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he moved to the side and kissed Kagome's cheek, letting his tongue slide over the skin, licking the jelly off Kagome's face.

**Now**

Kagome couldn't say anything. She was in total shock. _Did he really just do that? __**I'm afraid so. It wasn't that bad. **__I don't want people licking my face. I don't care who it is._

While Kagome was still internally arguing with herself, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was watching her very closely. _Maybe she's retarded, _he thought to himself, _**or maybe you scared the shit out of her.**_ Not really knowing what was going on inside him, although his mind was a total different story, Sesshoumaru quite liked being close to Kagome.

"Are you done?" she asked, looking up at the demon.

"Quite I believe," he replied smoothly, still not letting her up from the wall, leaning in closer every word until his breath was hot on her skin.

"Kagome," said one of the waitresses, "we need you up front. You have customers… OH I AM SO SORRY! I'LL LEAVE YOU!"

Kagome saw this as a sign from heaven and pushed Sesshoumaru away as hard as she could.

"Thank you!" she all but screamed, happy to be out of a uncomfororable situation.

**After Work**

"Kagome where have you been?" her mother asked when she got home, "I got a call from the Takahashi's saying Sesshoumaru wasn't home either."

"Well," Kagome said, "I was at work. I left a note. _indicates to note taped to TV_ But unfortunately for me, Sesshoumaru decided to camp out at the Diner today."

Her mother looked confused, "he did what?"

"I asked Sesshoumaru to meet me today before I had work," Kagome explained, "I needed to apologize for last night. And he decided to stay my whole shift. Making my day a living hell."

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" her mother yelled, "it's not lady like to curse."

Kagome nodded, "right. Well I'm off to bed."

**The Next Day**

"I heard Sesshoumaru spent the whole day at the diner yesterday," Sango said to Kagome as they walked to lunch.

"Yup," Kagome said, "and he had the nerve to corner me in the locker room. I was so humiliated."

"He did what?" Sango asked, clearly intrigued.

"It was stupid," Kagome said, "and I'd rather not relive it. But now I have to find a way to ruin this wedding because he seems to be enjoying messing with my head."

Sango nodded, knowing that her friend didn't want to get married, and that Sesshoumaru wasn't making it any better.

"What are you going to do?" she asked Kagome, "I mean, it's not like there are many things you can do to piss him off that he'll show."

Kagome grinned, "your right. But what does Sesshoumaru hate more than people one-upping him?"

"His brother," Sango mused.

"Exactly," Kagome said with a grin, "now… just to find InuYasha."

**With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru decided not to go to school that Monday. Lying to his parents that he was sick, knowing it would get him away because demons don't get sick easily, Sesshoumaru sat around his room trying to find ways of ruining the wedding.

"I guess being forward just made it seem like we enjoyed each other's company," he said into the phone, "although after she hit me it did seem mad. Not that it matters, father want's me to apologize."

"What about public humiliation," the person on the other line suggested.

"That might work," Sesshoumaru mused, "find out what she's scared of. And what things make her embarrassed."

"Can do," the person said, "anything else?"

"That'll be all," he replied, "and Jaken. Mess this up and it'll be your life."

The smaller demon audibly gulped before agreeing and hanging up on Sesshoumaru.

"Now," he said to himself, "I can start working on scenarios and see what works to my advantage later."

**Kagome and InuYasha**

"You want me to what?" InuYasha asked Kagome later in the day.

"It's not a big thing," she said, "just look at some of our old picture books from when we were dating in front of the Popsicle."

"Why?" InuYasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm trying to get him to call this wedding off," Kagome said, "it's nothing against your family. I just can't marry Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha laughed, "I don't blame you. I remember there was this girl, I think she's a year younger than you… well anyway. They were dating all last year, and all he did was tell her to be silent, and she freaked out on him."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "what's her name?"

**After School**

"Kagome don't you work at the diner after school?" Sango asked her friend as they entered the library.

"Not anymore," Kagome replied, "I work weekends only now."

"Do you make good hours?" Sango asked, "I'm trying to find a job."

Kagome nodded, "I make really good hours. Not to mention, well I work Friday Saturday and Sundays. Tips are good, and I don't spend a cent of what I make on those. They go into a bank account so I can get out of the shrine."

Sango nodded, "do you guys need more waitresses?"

"Actually," Kagome said, "on weekends yeah. I've pulled a double shift just yesterday. I worked in the morning, and in the night. It was great, I think I made almost $100 in just tips."

Sango grinned, "I'll go apply."

"Alright," Kagome said, "not on to 'operation Ruin the Wedding'."

"So creative," Sango said unenthusiastically.

**At InuYashas**

"Kagome," InuYasha said a couple of days after her sabotage meeting with Sango, "I still don't know if me looking at picture books will piss Sesshoumaru off."

"Would your brother want to marry a girl who's still 'in love' with his brother?" she asked innocently, "because I highly doubt that."

"I doubt he'd believe we still like each other in that way," InuYasha interjected, "it's been what… 2 years since we broke up? And he knows about Kikyo."

Kagome cringed at the name of her cousin.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, not noticing Kagome's unease at the thought of Kikyo.

"My cousin," she said, "I know you like her. Don't know why… but anyway… I spent some time with her after school yesterday. She's here all week, and for some reason she'd rather be with me, her cousin, than you… the boyfriend."

InuYasha laughed, "maybe because I spent all day with her Sunday. And all after school Monday."

Kagome laughed, "hat might be it. But I thought my ears were going to bleed, she's spent too much time with the preppy kids at her school."

"Why do you say that?" InuYasha asked, never paying attention to Kikyo's taste in music.

"They've got her listening to 'alternative pop'," Kagome stated, "and it was WEIRD!"

InuYasha started laughing, "it couldn't have been all that bad."

"That's what I thought," Kagome said, "but one minute the song was talking about a boyfriend doing her wrong, to her favorite LIP GLOSS."

InuYasha laughed again, "so it's different. Remember when everyone made fun of you because you were the only one in our school that listened to SkaPunk?"

"HEY!" Kagome yelled, "I STARTED THE TREND OF THAT HERE!"

"Yes," InuYasha said hugging her, "and it's still weird."

Kagome rolled her eyes, _it's better than the stuff Kikyo listens too._

"Look," she said, "just make sure he see's you looking at the books. Don't start a conversation or anything. I've still got to locate that ex-girlfriend you were talking about."

InuYasha nodded, before leaving Kagome to her work in class, "if this get's me killed… I'm going to haunt you until you marry that popsicle."

Kagome giggled, before blowing InuYasha a kiss.

**A.N. I'm done… for now! But can you guess who the ex-girlfriend is? Someone that I decided to change around for my own ideas. It normally wouldn't come down to it. But I've ran out of ideas for sabotage. If you have any, I'm more than willing to listen. You will get all credit for the ideas, I just don't have any! This only took me 3 day's to write! BE PROUD!**


	9. The Apartment

**A.N. I'm back **_**throws confetti**_** now. I don't have a lot to say. But I hope this chapter will be a good one.**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to LadySafire who gave me all of my awesome ideas for this next chapter. And a few to come! **

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

It had been a two weeks since Kagome had talked to InuYasha about looking at some old picture books in front of Sesshoumaru. But Kagome had been so busy going to work, and studying for school that she hadn't had the chance to talk to him since. She figured it worked in making Sesshoumaru mad because he had clearly avoided her a lot recently.

"Alright," Kagome said, getting her locker open on the first try, "you are my bitch today."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a gruff voice behind her.

"My locker," Kagome explained, knowing Kouga's voice, but not registering that he was right behind her, "it's never opening for me properly and today it did. TWICE! So now I have claimed it as my bitch."

"Right," he said, leaning against the locker next to hers, "so who's bitch are you?"

Kagome was stunned, she hadn't gotten a comment like that before. But when she looked at Kouga, it seemed to click he was talking to her.

"Well I can tell you I'm not yours," she said with a smile, "I don't know yet. Definitely not my fiancé's. Asshole won't even talk to me."

"Why do you put up with him?" Kouga asked, taking her hand in his, "if you dumped him. I could show you the time of your life."

Kagome wasn't really sure what to say, or think for that matter.

"Thank you Kouga," she started, "but no thank you. I've already got a ass of a fiancé, I don't think a boyfriend would help me out right now."

Kouga shrugged, "can't blame a guy for tryin' right?"

Kagome laughed and nodded, "I guess your right. But hey, I gotta go to class. Cya later."

**In Math**

"Why did you want me to look at those books again?" InuYasha asked Kagome as they started their assignment. They sat next to each other and talked regularly.

"Because it's the start of pissing your brother off," she said with a grin, "why did you get hurt?"

InuYasha grinned, "no. It was just weird that's all. I mean have you looked at those books since we broke up?"

Kagome shook her head, "no I haven't. I've got a couple at my house. But they just sit in a box somewhere. I don't even know where it is.

InuYasha nodded, "well he never saw me with the books. Every time I pulled one out, when he was in the same room, he would be doing something else. Or talking quietly to some retarded little friend of his. Some green guy."

"Did you say green?" Kagome asked all of a sudden. InuYasha nodded, "there's been this kid following me around all day. I wanna say he's probably a freshman. Green skin, some kind of demon."

"Probably the same," InuYasha said, "why would he be following you though?"

Kagome shrugged, "the same reason you followed me like a puppy for a week strait once."

InuYasha blushed, "that's not funny. I have a sensitive nose. Hell normal dogs were following you around too!"

Kagome giggled, "yeah good point. But it wasn't weird when they would sniff me, it was _bizarre_ when you did it."

InuYasha turned a deeper red, "whatever."

"MR. TAKAHASHI, MS. HIGURASHI!" the teacher yelled, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND DO YOUR WORK?"

The two laughed, nodded and finished their assignments. Actually, even with all the talking they did, the finished before everybody else.

"Did you actually do the work?" the teacher asked, "if not you'll do it again."

Kagome nodded, "yup we did the work. Right too!"

The teacher read over the papers, "well your lucky you two are my top students. But don't talk in class, there are kids here who don't do as well as you and don't like the distractions."

InuYasha and Kagome nodded and went to sit back down.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"Jaken. Did you get the information I asked you for?" Sesshoumaru asked the younger demon.

"Yes milord," the boy replied, "it's all here I this folder."

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking the file from Jaken. _The lower level demon sure does his work neatly_,Sesshoumaru said to himself as he read the papers, _everything's labeled, and typed out. I'll keep him around a while longer.  
_  
"Right," Sesshoumaru said, "this will do for now. But keep a eye on the girl. I don't need anything to slip away."

Jaken nodded, "you should know then milord. Your cousin, the wolf, has been… _sniffing_ in your territory."

This caught Sesshoumaru's attention, "what has he been doing now?"

"Well it would seem that the Higurashi girl has caught his attention," Jaken explained, "I saw him talking to some friends of his. He plans to make her his mate."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "that will be all Jaken. You can go."

The smaller demon nodded, bowing as he left his 'master'.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"So Kagome," Sango said as they went back to Kagome's after school, "what are you going to do about living with your mom still?"

Kagome shrugged, "InuYasha gave me the number of a person who can help me find a place. I called her this week, she said she wants me to meet her at her office Saturday and we can start a search."

Sango nodded, "I have a question."

"Shoot"

"If I helped pay for everything," she started, "can I come with you?"

Kagome smiled, "that would be awesome."

"So you don't have a problem living with your friend?" she asked, "that includes if I bring my boyfriend home?"

Kagome giggled, "I'll find a way to soundproof your room. That way you and Miroku can make plenty of noise."

Sango giggled, "that's not what I meant but okay. It's a plan then?"

Kagome nodded, "it'll be good. Why do you want to move out though? I thought things were good at home."

"It's the step monster," Sango said, referring to her stepmother, "she's getting more annoying by the day. And only to me, so I told my dad its either her or me. And now I'm trying to find a place to live."

"Well," Kagome said with a smirk as they walked up to her house, "be glad I like you."

Sango giggled, but frowned when she saw Kagome's mother waiting at the top of the stairs to the shrine.

"Hey mom what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Do you hate me that much?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome was confused, "what?"

"Do you hate me so much that you have to move out?" her mother asked.

"I don't hate you," Kagome said, "but I need to leave. You and I used to be close, and now we're always fighting. Especially since the engagement. I think it's the only way that me and you can keep our relationship without killing each other."

Her mother frowned, "but moving out? Your only 17 Kagome. How are you going to live? And pay for a apartment?"

"Sango's moving in with me," Kagome said, "we can split the price of rent and everything. And besides, I have a job. And I can still work here at the shrine with grandpa. He doesn't give a lot, but he does pay me for dressing up and reading legends to the local kids."

Her mothers face fell, she looked truly hurt.

"If you move out," she said, "then when you fail. You're not coming back here."

Kagome nodded, "that's fine. Because I won't fail. I don't need to live with my parent to take care of myself. Unlike you mother, you moved in with gramps under the pretenses that he was sick. But he's better now, and in better health than people half his age. If we didn't live here, we'd be on the streets because we couldn't afford a house."

_SMACK_

Her mother hit her, "don't you ever speak to me like that again."

"Don't worry about me speaking to you at all," Kagome said, "after this, I'll be out of here in no time."

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"Hello Kagome," the woman said kindly, "I am glad you were able to come today."

"I am too," Kagome said, "actually. I know I told you last week that I was looking for a one bedroom apartment, but now I need a two. A friend of mine is going to move in with me, but she couldn't come today. She works."

The woman nodded, "not a problem. Well first of all. What kind of location are you looking for?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "something not too expensive obviously. But not… I don't want to say shabby, but well. It's got to be nice. But I need it to be close to the high school, and between US Diner, and the mall."

The woman nodded, writing that all down, "now I'm guessing you and your friend work in those two places?" Kagome nodded.

"Alright," she said, pulling up something on her computer, and typing a few words in, "what is the price range for monthly payments your looking for?"

"Well with both of us," she said, "and I've actually got 2 jobs. But well I guess… between $750 a month or so."

Again the woman nodded, typing more into her computer.

"Okay," she said, "I've got a few nice places. _turns computer to Kagome_ These are the pictures of them, but they are the ones that match your criteria. We can go look at them, when you and your friend have a day to do so."

"Well I don't work until 5:00 pm tomorrow," Kagome said, "and Sango doesn't work tomorrow at all. That's the only day this week I know her schedule."

"We can go tomorrow," the woman said, "if you would like. I have time in the morning, a whole 2 blocks open from 9:00 am to 11:00 am if you would like?"

"I think that will be good," Kagome said, "I'll tell Sango."

"Alright," the woman said, writing something in a planner, "I will see you both tomorrow at the first apartment at nine am."

"Okay," Kagome said standing up, "thank you so much."

"It was a pleasure," the woman said with a grin, shaking Kagome's hand.

After Kagome left, the woman sighed, falling against the door of her office.

"I can't believe that," the woman said, "she's so young. Why would she move at that age?"

**With Kagome**

Kagome was happy, she managed a line up with 3 apartments to check out. She just needed to talk to Sango.

"Thank god I found this car," she said to herself, getting in her 'new' vehicle, "or else I would be walking everywhere."

"Kagome what are you doing here?" came a familiar voice.

When she looked up, she saw Miroku walking in her direction.

"Hey Miroku," She said, rolling down her window, "I was talking to a real estate agent about getting a car."

"Here?" he asked, "how'd you find out about this place?"

"InuYasha," she said, "he knows I'm trying to move out. So he helped me find her. Do you know her?"

Miroku nodded, "Tohru? Yeah I know her, she's my cousin."

Kagome was stunned, "really? Wow that's awesome. She's nice."

Miroku nodded, "too nice. I come in to check on her daily to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Kagome smiled, "well I'll let you go talk to your cousin. See ya later Miroku."

Miroku nodded, and waved goodbye to Kagome before walking to his cousins office.

**At The Mall**

"Thank you for choosing us," Sango said, faking a smile, "come again soon!"

Bankotsu watched Sango for a while, noticing how she was so stiff when she walked, and how her shoulders were always scrunched up as if in pain.

"You ready to leave?" he asked, moving over to her.

"Oh yeah," Sango said, "I swear. If I have to pull out that damn bunny plushie one more time I'm going to scream."

Bankotsu laughed, "I would too. You're the only one who makes the kids laugh though. I can sit there for 20 minutes, and by the end of the day, I've only got shots of kids crying."

Sango laughed, "I guess I'm just more talented than you are."

"Right," he replied sarcastically, "your just better looking."

"That too," she said with a smirk.

Just as Bankotsu was about to say something, Kagome ran into the studio with a huge grin on her face.

"What's got you all excited?" Sango asked her friend.

"I talked to the girl," Kagome said, "the real estate person. She's set us up a appointment tomorrow at 3 apartments to look."

Sango grinned, "so quickly?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah. But they're in the morning because I've got to work with gramps tomorrow afternoon. Weekly legends and all. Gotta read to the kiddies."

Sango laughed, "I forgot about that."

"Are you talking about at the Sunset Shrine?" Bankotsu said, looking at Kagome with interest, "the legend readings they do there?"

Kagome nodded, "I play the priestess. My family runs the shrine. I read the stories while my gramps puts 'sutras of well being' on the children."

"Wow," he said, "you don't look the same. I take my cousin there almost every Sunday to hear the legends. You're really the priestess?"

Kagome nodded, "every Sunday from 10:00 am- 1:00 pm, and 5:00 pm to 8:00pm."

Bankotsu smiled, "I've gotta tell my cousin. He's got a mad crush on you."

That caused Kagome to blush.

"A lot of the children who come in like Kagome," Sango said with a smirk, "I took over for her once. And this kid came to see her, and got mad because I was a different priestess."

Bankotsu laughed, "that's great. Well I hope to see you tomorrow morning with my cousin. But we've (him and sango) need to clean up and shut down."

Kagome nodded, "well I'll be in the afternoon tomorrow. Because of the apartments search. But I guess I'll see you there next week."

He nodded, and Kagome left. She needed to get started on packing, she had a good feeling about the apartment.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Sunday morning, when Kagome woke up. She was happier than she had been in a long time, and she wasn't really sure why. But she got up, showered, and left her house to get Sango at 8:15 am.

"I'm going to get Sango," Kagome told her grandfather who was setting up the shrine. Since Kagome wasn't going to be there, he managed to talk her cousin Kikyo into reading the legends that morning, "we'll be looking at apartments all morning. But I'll be back in time for my afternoon shift."

"Alright," the old man said, handing her a slip of paper, "take this sutra for good luck though."

Kagome nodded, slipping the paper into her pocket, "thanks gramps. See you later."

The old man nodded, and waved as his granddaughter left.

**30 Minutes Later**

Kagome and Sango arrived at the first apartment just before 9:00. Kagome was surprised that they were on such good time today. She was always running late now that she had a car.

"Hello Kagome," Tohru said, "I'm glad you made it. I'm guessing this is your friend?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. This is Sango, Sango this is Tohru. She's the real estate agent InuYasha referred me to."

The two women shook hands, but it was Tohru who said something first.

"You look familiar," she said, "do you know a boy named Miroku?"

Sango nodded, "yeah. He's my… I don't know what he is. But yes I know him."

Tohru laughed, "he's my cousin. You looked familiar, he's got this picture of you. It's really cute how he talks of you."

Sango blushed, "I didn't know he talks about me."

The other woman nodded, "constantly."

When they entered the apartment, Kagome and Sango were surprised at how big it was. The living room was large, there was actually enough room in the kitchen to fit about 4 or 5 people in it, the bathroom had a old fashioned claw footed tub, with a showerhead in the wall over it. The bedrooms were huge too, Kagome was surprised at how big they were, each having a walk in closet with a window facing the park behind the apartment.

"What do you think?" Tohru asked, noticing how happy the girls looked.

"I'm really tempted to say we should take it," Kagome said, "this is great. But there are still two more apartments to check out."

**After The Apartment Search**

"Kagome I like the first apartment," Sango said at the end of the morning, "it was perfect."

"I do too," Kagome said, looking at Tohru, "when can we fill out the info to move in?"

"Well let's call the apartment owner," the woman said, "and we can set up a day."

_Five Minutes Later_

"Okay girls," Tohru said, "if you want. You can go down to the apartment and fill out the paper work today."

"Great," Kagome said with a grin, "wanna go down there and do paperwork?"

"Sure," Sango piped up, "let's go."'

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

**Later in the Day**

After Kagome and sango filled out the paperwork they were extra hyper.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE WE CAN START MOVING IN THE APARTMENT TOMORROW!" Kagome squealed as they headed to the diner to eat lunch.

Sango grinned, bouncing in her seat.

"This is great," she said, "we are almost out! When do you think we'll have everything out of our houses?"

"Probably around Tuesday or Wednesday," Kagome said, "if we pack right and start moving small stuff like our TV's and books and stuff."

Sango nodded, "okay. Well when I get home I'll start packing."

Kagome laughed, "this is going to be awesome!"

When the girls arrived at the diner, Kagome noticed a black truck that she recognized, but didn't think anything of it and just walked right in.

"Hello Kagome," said a deep voice, "how are you?"

Turning around Kagome didn't think anything of it, until she saw who was behind her.

"Na-Naraku…" she stuttered.

**A.N. Okay I'm done. It took a few days, but I finished. **_**throws more confetti**_ **I hope you liked this chapter. I will add another one by the end of the weekend.**


	10. New Story

**HEY! I've just read this bad ass new fic! It's so far just a single chappy but it's good! It's called "Married From Birth" by Hells Angelic Spawn. Go check it out!**


	11. Naraku

**A.N. Okay! New chapter! I hope you enjoy. Review at end!**

**Last Time**

"Na-Naraku…" she stuttered.

**Now**

"Hello Kagome," the man she called Naraku, "it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"NARAKU!" she squealed, jumping into the mans arms, "when did you get back?"

"A few days ago," the man replied, "I was hoping to catch you here working. But I guess I'm unlucky today."

Kagome giggled, "Naraku. This is my best friend Sango. Sango this is Naraku. He's my ex."

Sango nodded at the man, "nice to meet you."

"Same to you," he said, "but please call me Onigumo. Naraku is my last name, Kagome calls me that… well I'm not sure why. But she does."

"Because your first name sucks," Kagome replied with a faux haughty attitude.

"Of course it does," Naraku said, hugging her again.

"Well," Kagome said, "we were just going to get lunch. Why don't you join us."

"If its not a problem with your friend," he said, "I would hate to intrude."

"No it's fine," Sango said with a smile, "join us."

"Okay," the man replied, going with the two girls to a booth in Kagome's normal area.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"Lord Sesshoumaru," cried a voice, "I have new information."

"Jaken," the demon said, "if you continue that damned yelling I will be forced to silence you permanently. Now what is this news?"

"Yes milord," the smaller demon said, "well that Higurashi girl. I saw her today, with a half demon. They seem very close, they embraced like lovers."

Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow, "did you find out his name?"

Jaken nodded, "he goes by the name of Onigumo Naraku. He just moved here from America."

"Right," Sesshoumaru said, "I know of whom you speak. He had some family business to attend there. I thought he was gone for good."

Jaken shook his head, "It would appear not. He is with the wench now at the diner she works at."

"Silence Jaken," Sesshoumaru said rubbing his head, "go on and do something else. I have no other need for you today."

"Of course milord," the boy responded before leaving the older demon.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said to himself, walking over to his lap top, "just to do some more background search on Kagome Higurashi."

**With Kagome and Naraku**

After Kagome took Sango home, she decided to spend some time with Naraku. Even after they had broken up, and he moved to America they had remained good friends.

"How was the United States?" Kagome asked, "I heard it's interesting there."

"That indeed it is," naraku said as they drove to no where in general, "the land there is different. But many of the cities, even the small ones, are very congested. It is much like Tokyo, but not. It's very different though."

"Did you meet lot's of people?" she asked.

"Yes I did," he replied smiling at the girl, "people of almost every race. Japanese, Chinese, Middle Eastern, Spanish, Mexican, Polish, too many to name. It was almost overwhelming."

Kagome giggled, "I would love to see that some day."

"Maybe," naraku said, taking Kagome's hand in his, "when I go back you'll accompany me?"

"Well," Kagome started. It was obvious naraku was trying to rekindle their relationship, "you see naraku… I'm… _**ring ring**_… hold on."

"Hello?"

"_Hello Kagome," _came a deep, bored voice, _"am I interrupting anything?"_

"Yes Sesshoumaru," she replied coldly, "you are. What the hell do you want?"

"_Is that any way to speak to your betrothed?"_ the demon asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is," she replied, "I will speak to you later. Good bye."

Naraku studied Kagome intently; looking at her from the face down. She had changed from the last time he'd seen her. Grown up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you," she replied, turning in her seat to look at him, "that was Sesshoumaru Takahashi. You know him I think."

Naraku nodded, "yes I know him. Arrogant son of a bitch."

Kagome giggled, "that he is. But you see… well he's my… how do I say this? I'm engaged to be married to Sesshoumaru."

The man was stunned, "what? When did this happen?"

"About a month ago I guess," Kagome said, "no less than that. Maybe three weeks."

"How long have you known this man?" naraku asked, not angry. Almost hurt.

"A long time now," Kagome said, "I've been friends with his brother for years. You know how me and InuYasha had dated for a while."

Naraku nodded, "yes I remember. So you started dating his brother and got engaged?"

"No," Kagome said sadly, "it was arranged by our families."

Naraku was stunned, "your families?"

Kagome nodded, "it was a wish of my fathers that I marry Takahashi's eldest son. And he and my mother carried out that wish. And I'm engaged. There is almost no way out of it."

"I see," naraku said, "do you have any feelings for this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shook her head, "not good ones. He makes me mad. I almost feel… if he weren't so arrogant and rude I might like him. But I don't think I could ever love him."

"Well Kagome," he said, "I need to get to my hotel. I hate to cut this visit short, but I have a meeting with my sister."

Kagome nodded, "no problem. Where are you staying?"

"The Takahashi Hotel," naraku said with a smirk.

**Monday**

Kagome was happy on Monday morning. She had met up with naraku for lunch on Sunday during her break, and they caught up some more. But what she didn't like was that Sesshoumaru had shown up at the diner. It was almost as if he had planned to know naraku was going to be there.

_**Flashback**_

"_So naraku," Kagome said with a grin, "order anything. I'm paying."_

_Naraku smiled, "well I have learned to like American food. Its funny that there is a american style diner here now."_

_Kagome nodded, "a man decided to build it not long ago. I guess McDonalds was making him mad I heard. But it's a hit. People come here constantly."_

"_I see," naraku said, "well let's see how the double bacon cheeseburgers are."_

"_They're rather good," said a stoic voice behind Kagome, "although I suggest you get cheddar cheese as to american."_

_Turning red from anger, Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth._

"_I came to see my fiancé while she was at lunch," Sesshoumaru stated, pushing Kagome further into the seat to sit with his hip to sit them, "but I found her dining with her ex-fiancé."_

_Kagome blushed, and naraku turned pale._

"_How'd you find out?" she asked._

"_You don't want to know," Sesshoumaru said darkly._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sesshoumaru you better stay away from me today," Kagome said as she picked Sango up for school.

"Hey what's wrong?" sango asked her friend.

"Nothing," Kagome said, "just thinking about yesterday."

"What happened?" the other girl asked, buckling her seat belt.

Kagome told sango about the previous day as they drove to school, getting random exclamations on the way.

"What are you going to do if you see Sesshoumaru?" sango asked her friend as they walked into the school.

"I don't know," Kagome said, opening her locker, which popped open on the first try, "SCORE!"

Sango laughed at her friend, who started going on, TO HER LOCKER, about how it better comply with her that day or she would beat it later.

Just as Kagome pulled out her book for first class, she saw a note fall from the locker.

"Sango can you get that?" she asked, pulling out her math book also.

Bending down, sango picked up the note and noticed how it was from Sesshoumaru.

"It's from the hubby," sango said with a grin, handing the paper to Kagome.

"Don't," Kagome said reading the paper.

_Meet me in the classroom early. We need to talk about many things.  
__-S_

Kagome sighed, "I'll see you later. I have to go see the mad dictator."

Sango laughed and said bye to her friend who was already walking away.

**In Class**

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, sitting down in her seat.

"Well glad to see your happy about seeing me," Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly, "but we have much to talk about."

Kagome nodded, "I gathered, seeing as you said so in your note."

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk escape his lips.

"OH NO! LORD SESSHOUMARU SMILED! I MUST RUN AWAY!" Kagome shrieked, getting up from her chair to run when she felt herself being pushed into a wall.

"No one insults me," Sesshoumaru hissed in her ear, making her shiver, "that includes you woman."

Kagome nodded.

"Now," he said letting go of Kagome, "about this Naraku person. Why were you with him?"

"He's my friend," Kagome replied hotly, "and it's none of your business what I do."

"Until we can crack a plan to ruin this wedding," Sesshoumaru remarked, "you are still my fiancé and I do indeed have a right to know if you're with another man."

Kagome smiled, "your jealous."

"I do not get jealous," Sesshoumaru said hotly as Kagome started singing.

"SESSHOUMARU'S JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU'S JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU'S JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU'S JEAL…"  
Before Kagome could finish her song, Sesshoumaru silenced her. With his lips.

**A.N. I thought this was a good place to stop. It's not a long chapter or anything. Only about 4 pages on word. But not bad I guess. NO FLAMES ON THE NARAKU! I haven't gotten him to do his thing yet! Just wait. It'll get better from here!**


	12. The Big Move

**Last Time**

"Until we can crack a plan to ruin this wedding," Sesshoumaru remarked, "you are still my fiancé and I do indeed have a right to know if you're with another man."

Kagome smiled, "your jealous."

"I do not get jealous," Sesshoumaru said hotly as Kagome started singing.

"SESSHOUMARU'S JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU'S JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU'S JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU'S JEAL…"

Before Kagome could finish her song, Sesshoumaru silenced her. With his lips.

What is he doing? But whatever the reason, it feels good.

Sesshoumaru for some reason, couldn't tear his lips from Kagome's. He hadn't even realized that both their eyes had slid shut as he unconsciously depend the kiss with his tongue. Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue slide across her bottom lip, and he took that as the time to slide it in her mouth.

"I understand you two are engaged," came the annoyed voice of their teacher, "but this is a classroom. Do that some other time."

Sesshoumaru pulled himself away from a blushing Kagome, only to see the entire class staring at them.

"I am very sorry," Sesshoumaru said, "it shall not happen again."

"Damn strait it wont," the man said, "you'll both be receiving detention for a week for that little display of PDA. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Sesshoumaru and Kagome said unanimously.

"Good," the man said, "now get in your seats."

**After Class**

Kagome was humiliated. The teacher had given her detention, now she had to explain that to her mother, and all the students kept making snide comments about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's little… meeting.

she thought to herself as she opened her locker, 

She had no such luck. As Kagome entered her next class and sat down, she saw on the board that they were doing paired projects. She didn't think anything of it, she figured it would be just pick a person and do the project. Boy was she wrong.

"Okay class," the teacher said when everyone was in their seats, "our project is a fun one. We're going to live in our partners shoes. Specifically speaking, do everything that person does once in school. Go to their classes, unless they are in sports, and do their homework."

Everyone in class grinned, figuring they could play around with the grades of their friends.

"From the right of the class, your partner will be the person to your left," the teacher explained.

Kagome let out a distinct groan, and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was smirking at her.

"Must you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked, looking at her.

"Smirk like you have something to say," she complained.

"Yes," he replied, "now shut up and do the assignment."

Kagome sighed and began working on the original assignment for class, then she would goad Sesshoumaru into cooperating with her for the other.

**After School**

"And he just kissed you?" Sango asked Kagome as they moved boxes from their cars to the apartment.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "as if it were a every day occurrence."

Sango looked at her friend for a minute, "maybe he likes you…"

Kagome snorted, "yeah right. Like Sesshoumaru Takahashi would like anyone but himself."

Sango giggled before moving up the stairs after her friend.

"So which room do you want?" Sango asked Kagome. They had moved almost all of their stuff from their houses in two days. All that was left was big things, like bookshelves, desks, their computers and beds.

"I want the one facing the pool," Kagome said, grabbing a box too big for her and attempted to move it, "HOW THE HELL DID INUYASHA MOVE THIS?"

Sango laughed, "he's half demon. He didn't have any problems lifting it because to him it wasn't heavy. But for a skinny ass like you… I can see it would be heavy."

"Fine," Kagome said, grabbing a smaller box, "I'll make him come and move it."

Sango nodded, deciding she would leave the heavier boxes too, even though she could lift them.

"Wow," Kagome said as they looked around the living room of their new apartment, "just 6 boxes and beds and stuff and we're moved in."

Sango nodded, plopping down on the carpet, "this is good. When should we bring the rest of our stuff though?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute, "well we can probably get the boys to help us move the desks and dressers. How easy does your bed come apart?"

"Simple enough," Sango said, "just when it comes apart, there are a lot of pieces."

Kagome nodded, "I know that one. Mine too. But I'm sure if we ask nice enough, InuYasha and Miroku might help us bring the mattresses. We still have time, we can get our beds apart and over here tonight and be fully moved in tomorrow."

"Okay," Sango said standing up, "lets go then."

The girls got up and went to their separate houses. Kagome was excited, she could finally get out of her house and not deal with her mother badgering her about Sesshoumaru.

Maybe I should tell him I'm in my own place now.

**With InuYasha**

"Dad I'm going to Kagome's," InuYasha told his father, who was currently blocking the door, "can you please move."

"Why are you going over there?" his father asked.

"She asked for my help moving some stuff," InuYasha explained, "she got a apartment and can't move some stuff."

"Why didn't she ask Sesshoumaru?" his father asked again. Starting to wonder about his youngest son and Kagome's relationship. To him, InuYasha spent far too much time with the girl, who was supposed to be engaged to his eldest son.

"Maybe because she's mad at him," InuYasha said, finally getting around his father, "now excuse me. I have a FRIEND in need."

"Sesshoumaru," Mr. Takahashi said seeing his eldest son later in the evening, "are you going to let your brother spend so much time with YOUR fiancé?"

"Why should I not?" Sesshoumaru asked, "she is upset with me. And I am not all to fond of the woman."

"That isn't the point," his father said, getting upset, "she is your betrothed, and your brother's ex girlfriend."

"You speak of this why?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting very bored with the conversation.

"The prospects of what they could do are limitless," his father explained.

"If she is to sleep with the worthless half breed," Sesshoumaru said, standing, "then I will call off the engagement. Until then, what can I do but assume?"

"At least go to the apartment," his father pleaded, "two young women living alone isn't always the safest prospect."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said standing and leaving.

**Later That Night**

"Finally Kagome," InuYasha gasped, plopping down on the bed he just put together, "how can it take so long to put a bed together?"

Kagome laughed, "I don't know. But it does take a while."

InuYasha smirked, lying farther down onto the bed and closing his eyes.

"Kagome," he said, looking at the girl who was lying right next to him.

"Huh?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"What would you do if I were the one you were to be engaged to?"

Her eyes popped right open.

"I… well…" Kagome couldn't think of what to say, "I wouldn't hate the idea as much as I do with Sesshoumaru. I know you. We've got a past, we… for the most part, get along well."

InuYasha nodded, subconsciously wrapping a arm around his ex-girlfriends waist. Kagome had already fallen asleep, and InuYasha wasn't far behind her.

"Kagome," Sango said, knocking on the door, to find her two friends lying together in Kagome's bed.

"What?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"Sesshoumaru's in the living room," Sango said, grinning.

"How'd he find out we're here?" she asked, before looking at InuYasha.

SMACK!

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, sitting up.

"Telling Sesshoumaru that I'm here," Kagome said, standing up, "Now. You have to put the desk back together."

InuYasha huffed, "whatever. As long as I don't have to speak with him."

Kagome nodded, before going into the hall to find Sesshoumaru. Although she was regretting looking for him. The second she walked into the living room, Sesshoumaru had her pinned to a wall, sniffing her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screeched, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Why do you smell of the half breed?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We were in my room," Kagome said, "not that I owe you any explanations."

"That's where your wrong," Sesshoumaru stated, "you do."

"Not that again," Kagome said. "I owe you nothing. You have some creepy green guy following me around, without telling me. I can keep some things from you. It's a trade off."

"How did you know?" he asked, already plotting his kill of Jaken.

"You can't expect him to be unseen," Kagome said, "he tried his best to hide. But green skin, and looking like a toad. Well certain things just make him obvious."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "I guess you are correct."

"I sure as hell am," she said snottily, "now what are you doing here?"

"I came to see why two girls are living alone," he stated, looking around the apartment.

"Because we are," Kagome said, pushing him towards the door, "now go away. Assholes are required to leave after 9:00 pm and it's 9:15."

"I would leave," he said, grabbing her around the middle, "but I am not allowed back in my home until I have made sure you and your companion are safe."

"Well," she said looking around, "does it look like we are anything but?"

"It would appear not," he stated, walking to where her bedroom is, "but I must take the half breed with me."

Kagome raised a eyebrow, "why?"

"Because he is needed elsewhere," he stated, walking into the room where InuYasha was putting together a desk. Actually he had just finished.

"Hey fluffy," he said, waving at his brother.

"Do not refer to me as such," Sesshoumaru said, pulling InuYasha to stand by the hair.

"OW! WATCH THE GOODS THERE PSYCHO!" he yelled, rubbing his scalp.

"Well if you would move," Sesshoumaru continued, still bored, "then I wouldn't."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "whatever. I'll see ya later Kagome. Bye Sango."

"Bye," the girls said, before InuYasha placed a kiss Kagome on the cheek. That was a mistake. He was shoved up against a wall by Sesshoumaru, one hand clamped around his neck.

"What is the meaning of that?" the older boy asked.

"We're friends," InuYasha stated, his air circulation running low, "that's what friends do."

"Not to your kin's betrothed you don't," Sesshoumaru growled, his claws digging further into InuYasha's neck.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, walking over to the two siblings, "let him go."

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding back dearly that he wanted to release poison into InuYasha's flesh.

"Because I said so," Kagome retorted, "you can let him go. Or you'll both be going home from the police station."

Sesshoumaru growled, but did as was told. Letting InuYasha fall to the floor.

"You alright?" Kagome asked him, kneeling down to her friend.

"Great," he replied sitting up, "I'm going to go home. I'll see you two later."

"Alright," Kagome said softly, watching InuYasha leave, when he was gone. She rounded on Sesshoumaru.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she yelled at the demon.

"Will you…" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" she stated, still screaming.

"Like I care," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"YOU SHOULD CARE!" she cried, "WHETHER YOU LIKE HIM OR NOT YOU'RE STILL BROTHERS! PARTLY BLOOD! I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!"

"Now now," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, backing Kagome into a corner, neither of them had realized Sango had left the apartment all together after InuYasha, "would you really do that?"

Kagome looked frightened, and that made Sesshoumaru more excited.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "I-I would."

Sesshoumaru made a sound that was a grunt, but sounded like a laugh. Kagome just looked up at him, not sure what to do or think.

"Can you let me up yet?" she asked, pushing at his chest.

"No," he replied, "it would seem my fiancé is close with my half brother. That I can handle, but you will not, I repeat will not behave in that manner with him again."

"That's it," she said, "I'm tired of this. I do not behave in any manner other than a friend with InuYasha. And why do you keep getting angry about me and other men? You're supposed to be the genius behind ruining our engagement remember?"

Kagome was about to start up again when all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru was _sniffing _her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, pulling away as much as possible.

"You smell very… tempting when your angry," he replied, pressing a hand to her waist to hold her in place.

"Let me go!" she squealed, before being silenced. He bit her neck, "GET OFF ME NOW!"

"No," Sesshoumaru said, before feeling a sharp agonizing pain in his… happy parts.

A.N. I thought that was a good end for a chapter. don't you? Tell me what you think.


	13. Sesshoumaru's Arrested

A.N. I hope you liked the last chapter. This one goes out to Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You for a great idea on this new one.

**Last Time**

"Let me go!" she squealed, before being silenced. He bit her neck, "GET OFF ME NOW!"

"No," Sesshoumaru said, before feeling a sharp agonizing pain in his… happy parts.

**Now**

"OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE," came a yell outside the door.

"What the hell," Kagome said before the door slammed open.

"Are you Ms. Higurashi," the first officer asked, walking swiftly into the house. His men immediately pounced on Sesshoumaru when they saw him pinning a frightened Kagome to the wall.

"Yes," Kagome said slowly, "what's this about."

"We got a call about a rape in progress," the officer asked, "we're going to have to take him downtown."

Kagome was stunned, and surprisingly Sesshoumaru didn't try to resist.

"Officer," she said, walking after the guy, "it wasn't rape. He's my fiancé, we were just playing around."

"Even so," the officer said, "a call like that cannot be taken lightly. We have no choice but to take him down town."

Kagome said to herself as she put on some shoes and was about to leave her apartment, 

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked just as Kagome walked out the door.

"Um…" Kagome said, "well while you left me alone. Some neighbors called the police, they heard me and Sesshoumaru… dispute. And he got arrested for raping me. I've got to go tell his father and get him out."

Sango nodded, not really understanding because Kagome was talking so fast. She figured everything was alright and went inside to get ready for bed.

**at InuYasha's**

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Mr. Takahashi asked her when he answered the door.

"Um…" Kagome started, "well you see… Sesshoumaru's been arrested."

"What do you mean he's been arrested?" the man asked.

"Well that part is easy to explain," InuYasha said walking up to his friend and father, "you see when the police come and burst open a door. Normally they put these metal cuffs on your hands that bind them…"

"I know that," Mr. Takahashi said angrily, "what I don't understand is why."

"Well we were… having a slight argument," Kagome started, "and I guess it got too loud because a neighbor called the police and told them I was being… raped."

The man just looked at her for a minute. Why would they think she was being raped?

"Why were you two fighting?" he asked, not wanting anything to go wrong with the engagement.

"I… well…" Kagome started but InuYasha interrupted her.

"He was mad at me," he said, "he got mad that I fell asleep on Kagome's bed with her. It was a accident, nothing happened."

"Nothing better have happened," his father said.

"It didn't," Kagome said angrily, "now follow me to the police station. They won't let me collect him because we are not married or blood related."

"I'll go get him," the older man said, "you two stay here. We'll be back soon enough."

Kagome nodded, feeling almost guilty.

"So why do the neighbors think Ice Pick was raping you?" InuYasha asked with a grin.

"We were arguing over what he did to you, and apparently I turn him on when I get mad because he pushed me into a wall and I guess the neighbors heard me yelling at him to get off me because the next thing I knew the cops were bursting into my apartment," Kagome explained.

InuYasha just nodded, a little surprised at what he had just heard. As much as he hated his brother, he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't normally the type to let his beast get the better of him.

"Oh so I found some of those old picture books," InuYasha said, changing the subject.

"Really?" Kagome asked with a smile, "where are they. I wanna look at them."

"C'mon," he said with a grin, "they're upstairs, but I'll bring them down here. Go into the living room."

Kagome nodded, and went to go sit down on the couch to wait for her friend.

"Sesshoumaru if she said to leave her you should have," Kagome heard Mr. Takahashi scolding his son, "now you have to go to a court hearing for this kind of thing."

"I do not understand why," Sesshoumaru's bored voice filtered into the room, "she told the officers she wasn't pressing charges."

"Well you need to speak with Kagome," his father said, "we cannot have this marriage go wrong."

"Does anyone care if I'm still here?" Kagome spoke up, "and I will not speak to him. I might not press charges, but that doesn't mean I'm going to speak with him. Tell InuYasha to bring the books to my place tomorrow. Good bye."

**The Next Day**

Kagome woke up the following morning more excited than she'd ever been. She was in her own apartment, sure she lived with a friend, but it was hers.

"I don't have to deal with my mother anymore," she said to herself with a smile as she snuggled deeper into her bed, "but I still have to go to the shrine today."

"Kagome," she heard Sango call from the hall way, "get up."

"Why?" Kagome yelled back, "I don't have to be at the shrine until 10:00 this morning. It's only 7:00 what do you want me up so early for?"

"Because I'm making our first meal in OUR OWN APARTMENT!" Sango squealed as she burst into Kagome's room and jumping on her bed.

Kagome giggled, but joined Sango in a childish game of jumping on the bed before following her into the kitchen for some breakfast. Kagome was surprised to see the amount of food the girl was pulling out of the refrigerator along with the cabinet.

"Sango where did all this food come from?" Kagome asked as she watched her friend pull out some rice from a canister to put in the rice cooker.

"I went shopping yesterday," she replied simply, "around the time that Sesshoumaru was getting arrested."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, even though she wasn't pressing charges on Sesshoumaru for the alleged rape, his father had been calling her all night trying to apologize for what happened. Although he wouldn't tell her, Kagome was more than positive it was so she would forgive Sesshoumaru and the preparations for the wedding could begin.

"Damn it," Kagome said as her cell phone went off, "I bet it's Mr. Takahashi again. Calling at the ass crack of the morning to apologize again."

Sango laughed as Kagome went into her bedroom to retrieve the menacing device.

"Hello," she said.

the person on the other line said.a.n. I don't have a name for her, someone help me and then I'll change it.) 

"Oh," Kagome said, "hello Mrs. Takahashi. How are you?"

the woman said, 

"I don't know," Kagome said unsure, "I have to work today with my grandfather. My cousin is taking my place as the shrine maiden, but because of that I have to do bow and arrow demonstrations for the shrine guests."

Mrs. Takahashi said, 

'great,' Kagome thought to herself, 'now I've got to go wedding dress shopping. Maybe I should make up with Sesshoumaru to get more ideas on this cursed wedding.'

"I really don't know," Kagome said, "I'm busy all weekend with the shrine. And then I'm supposed to spend more time with Kikyo, because apparently being her family isn't enough…"

The older woman laughed into the phone,

"Don't worry," Kagome said, "he's already forgiven."

Mrs. Takahashi said, 

"Bye," Kagome said, snapping her phone shut and walking back in the kitchen, but just as she did, she had a revelation of sorts.

"Does any one have any questions?" Kagome asked the group, "or does anyone want to give it a try?"

She had been working all day; giving briefings on how to use a bow and arrow, how they were used in combat by priestesses in the Feudal Era, and demonstrating how to use it. Every once in a while, someone would try and normally nobody would hit the target head on. But some were lucky enough to get pretty close to the bulls eye.

"I wanna try," came a small voice.

"Okay," Kagome said, looking for the person behind the voice, until a little boy with orange hair and green eyes pushed his way to the front.

Kagome thought to herself, before finding a bow small enough for him to use. 

"What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Shippo," the boy said quietly.

"Are you sure you wanna try?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "I can do it."

Kagome grinned, and helped the small boy get the bow into position and helped work it.

"Great job," Kagome said as he hit the target, just one ring away from the center.

"Thank you," the little boy said, "KOUGA DID YOU SEE THAT!"

Kagome turned around, surprised at what she heard.

"Yup squirt," she heard him say, "great job. Hey Kagome."

"Hey Kouga," she said, as the other visitors started to leave, "oh and you all remember. There is a new legend being read at 5:00 if you go now, you can see the beautiful Priestess Kikyo up close with excellent seats."

Many of the people obliged Kagome and went to hear the legend, but Kouga stayed where he was, being tugged by the small boy.

"C'mon Kouga," Shippo said, tugging his arm, "I wanna go hear the story."

"In a minute squirt," the older boy said, "this is Kagome she's almost family."

"Not exactly," Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru and I aren't speaking. Well I think he's going to break up with me."

"Do I get my chance?" Kouga asked, hope glistening in his eyes.

"Maybe," Kagome said with a smile and a wink. She liked Kouga, just not the way he liked her. She didn't want to lead him on, but if he was a good way of getting Sesshoumaru to drop her, then she would do what was needed.

"Kagome," Kouga said, taking her hand, "remember. My cousin doesn't deserve you, just let him go. I'm more than enough man, or demon, than you could ever get."

Kagome giggled, "I'll remember that."

The boy smiled at her, before grabbing Shippo and taking him to hear the legend.

**Later That Night**

"Sango I'm back," Kagome called, walking towards her friends room. She saw that it was opened a crack so she pushed it open a little more but when she did, she saw Sango pinned to a bed, with Miroku doing the pinning.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" Kagome cried, shutting the door, but not before she could hear her friend laughing.

Walking back into the living room, Kagome could hear someone knocking on the door, when she answered it, she shut it instantly.

"Kagome," he called innocently through the door, "open up. Please."

"Go away," she yelled, sitting on the floor against the door, "I'm not really speaking to you right now."

"Don't be rude," he said, "just open the door. I have a gift for you."

"Yeah right," Kagome said, "if you do. Put it by the window for me to see."

"Fine," he sighed, "look out the window."

Kagome did as told, and when she did she saw a huge teddy bear holding a box of chocolates sitting in front of the window.

How does he know my weakness for bears? **Screw the bear, how did he find out about the chocolates? **Only Naraku knows about that little weakness. **He wouldn't. **He better not have.

"Okay," she said, opening the door, "I'll let you in. Just for a minute."

"Thank you," he replied, walking in, but the look in his eye scared her.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked questioningly, "what's up with the expression?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting on the couch, propping the bear up next to him, "I'm apologizing to you. Do you not like it?"

"No it's great," Kagome said, "but your eyes."

"I assure you," he said, "it's nothing. But I do have a proposition for you."

"About?"

"Our engagement," he said with a smirk.

A.N. I guess this chapter is alright. I hope you reply. I've got a idea for what else is coming up, it'll just be a while before I post anything again.


	14. Plotlining

A.N. Yup I'm updating, I hope you enjoy this chappy! Review when your done!

**Last Time**

"I assure you," he said, "it's nothing. But I do have a proposition for you."

"About?"

"Our engagement," he said with a smirk.

**Now**

"So I…?"

"Yes."

"And you…?"

"Exactly."

"But Kikyo…?"

"She already knows," Sesshoumaru said, "and knows that it's nothing. This should definitely work though."

"Right," Kagome said sarcastically, "but if your father does anything to your brother you've got to answer to me."

"I'm shaking," he said, "now. Why do you worry so much about that half breed? He broke up with you for your cousin, and your still always protecting him."

Kagome sighed, "I know what he did. But I've forgiven him, we're friends because we don't just know everything about each other but we understand each other. He never feels right with your guys' family, and I've never fit in with mine. We can talk to each other."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I see. Well I must go. I will see you again when it's time for us to try this again. My father booked the ballroom at the hotel again, it's on Saturday. Do not be late, and do not dress as you did for the engagement."

Kagome laughed, "alright. But I have no money for a dress, this month was bad and I've already spent what I could on my share of bills and groceries."

Sesshoumaru understood to a extent, but seeing as he didn't work he wasn't sure why she was broke.

"Take this," he said, pulling a credit card from his wallet, "use it for whatever purposes you need. Just don't go over $15,000. Father might notice something's up."

"How the hell can I use that kind of money? Hell I can't use your money anyway," she said, attempting to give him the card, "I'll find something. I've got dresses, I just need to go back to the shrine."

"No," Sesshoumaru said, "I will be checking the balance online. If there isn't a charge from a dress shop, shoe store and whatever stupid stuff you women buy then I will take it upon myself to buy it. Also, I will return Friday to check your purchases. If that also doesn't go with my liking I will be forced to buy you something more suitable. Good night."

Kagome stared after him, stunned.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

"So he just gave you his credit card and said to not go over how much?" Sango asked as they went into the store.

"$15,000," Kagome said angrily, "the worst part is if he doesn't like something I pick, he's going to find my size and bring me something!"

Sango laughed, "well lets find something worthwhile. By the way; what's the new plan?"

Kagome grinned, "InuYasha and I are going to get caught kissing. Sesshoumaru isn't going to make a big deal because he doesn't care, and we're hoping that this is reason enough to have the engagement broken by our parents. Oh yeah, InuYasha might have to stay with us for a while. His father is adamant on us not even being friends, so he might get kicked out of his house."

"That's ridiculous," Sango said as they stopped at a rack of dresses, "because you two dated and are still friends right?"

"Yeah," Kagome said disgustedly as she pulled out a blue dress with sequins, no straps and a low back, "how's this?"

"Gorgeous," Sango said, "but lets get a selection for you and then we'll get you in a dressing room."

Kagome nodded, cringing at the amount of dresses she was around. She was really surprised that they hadn't been kicked out for looking like trash monkeys (love that word) compared to the other women in the store.

"Ah miss Kagome," a man said walking up to the two girls, "we've been expecting you. I hope you're finding everything alright?"

"Oh yes," Kagome said, "but I have a question. Do you have this in a smaller size?"

The man eyed the dress, it was army green with a lace bodice and full skirt, "I'm sorry. It only comes in one size, if you would like that one though, I can have it tailored to your exact measurements."

"Oh no," Kagome said with a grin, "I was just looking at it. I really don't want anything too extravagant."

The man stared at her, "I see. Well Mr. Takahashi said to make sure you got something heart stopping. If you need any help at all, I'll be at the desk."

Kagome nodded, and shivered when the man walked away.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

"Kagome you look stunning," Mrs. Takahashi all but screamed when Kagome pulled up to the hotel in her beat up little car, getting out to reveal a midnight blue floor length gown that had no sleeves and a low neck line and a even lower cut back.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a grin, "you look beautiful yourself Mrs. Takahashi."

"Thank you," the older woman said with a smirk, "but really. This is your and Sesshoumaru's night. Let's go have some fun."

Kagome grinned, and nodded.

A.N. yes this chapter is short. I wanted it that way. If your gonna leave a flame then don't comment at all. I like constructive critisism, but if there will be people leaving comments because it wasn't long enough, or good enough, then wait til the story is done and then you can do all the complaining you want.


	15. The Plan is In Action

A.N. well I've started this chapter. And like the last one it'll probably be short again. I'm not sure yet, but since my writing and I aren't on the same page we'll just have to see how this works.

"Kagome you look amazing." "Kagome I love your dress."

Her head was spinning, everybody kept telling her the same things over and over again. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was about to run away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you really shouldn't go running around like that," he said in her ear, "people might think you're trying to get attention from men who aren't your intended."

"Well I'm sorry Fluffy," she said with a grin as he steered her in the opposite direction of all the middle aged women, "I mean it is your fault I got this dress in the first place."

"Yes well, it's not so terrible, although…" he started, but stopped when he noticed she wasn't even paying attention. Then he noticed where her attention was. She was staring at the door, where his half-brother and Kikyo had just entered. He didn't think anything of them, but clearly Kagome was entranced.

"They look amazing," she said, noting the black tux InuYasha had paired with a blood red shirt, and the blood red strapless dress her cousin was wearing, "and I look like trash waiting in the street."

"Don't be ridiculous," she heard a annoyingly familiar voice, "you look stunning Kagome."

"Thanks Kouga," she said, smiling softly, "but I'll never compare to Kikyo. No matter how much I think I can, she's just always got the upper hand."

Then she cringed when she heard her cousin call her name.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo squealed at seeing her cousin, "YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!"

"No I don't," Kagome grunted as Kikyo wrestled her into a rib breaking hug, "but you look stunning cousin."

"Thank you," Kikyo said with a smile, "but really Kagome. You do look beautiful."

Kagome snorted, until she felt a pair of eyes on hers and saw InuYasha was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, looking down at herself, "do I have something on me?"

"No," he said with a smirk, "just surprised at how fancy you can clean up."

Kagome smiled, "right. I clean up as well as my old rabbit sitting in the parking lot."

"Why not get a new car then?" he asked her, not even noticing that his girlfriend had left them, and that Kouga left himself in a huff, "you know Sesshoumaru'd by you one if you asked."

"Yes well the ass already paid for this ridiculous dress," she said with disdain, while glaring in her fiancés direction, "he's definitely not paying for anything else."

InuYasha wasn't surprised to hear that Sesshoumaru had paid for the dress. What he was surprised about was that Kagome let him. When they were dating he used to have to hide her wallet from her so that she wouldn't try to pay for everything.

"So," he said with a smirk as they walked around, "when does our little show start?"

Kagome laughed, "it's really stupid isn't it?"

"Not really," InuYasha said, moving closer to her, "I'm always game when it comes to you."

Kagome grinned, backing up to put some space between them, "good. Because it'll be one hell of a show. I figure if we wait until everyone has spoken, and people have eaten and the dancing has started will be the perfect timing. It'll cause quite the disturbance. Oh and if your father starts being stupid again, Sango agreed you can camp out on our couch until you either go home or get a place of your own."

"Thanks," he said, "well lets go get some food huh? I starved myself today so I could eat tonight."

"You better have brought gum then," Kagome said, "because I'm not kissing you if your breath smells like sushi."

InuYasha laughed as he and Kagome made their way to the table where their friends and Kikyo sat. It came to a surprise to Kagome when she felt like slapping her cousin when InuYasha sat down next to her, pulling Kikyo into his embrace.

**one hour later**

"Kagome would you care to dance with me?" Mr. Takahashi asked his future daughter in law.

"Of course," Kagome said with a grin, standing up and taking the older mans hand.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Kagome spied Sesshoumaru dancing with his mother.

"So Kagome," Mr. Takahashi said as they started to dance, "I see you're still friends with InuYasha."

"Yup," Kagome said with a smirk as he twirled her, "he's my best friend… well my best guy friend."

"And that's all your guys are?" the older man asked, as they moved swiftly across the floor, clearing a path as they went.

"Of course," Kagome said, "he's seeing Kikyo. And I really don't mind that anymore, he's a good friend to me and as long as he's happy I don't hold any hard feelings towards him."

Mr. Takahashi nodded, dipping Kagome before twirling her again, "then you understand why I don't think it's right for you two to be so close?"

"No not really," Kagome said, "I'm friends with InuYasha. Nothing more, nothing less. We made choices, and I'm happy with the way things worked out. Even if that means that I'm engaged to his brother, it's not going to stop me from being his friend, or he mine."

"Right," the man said as the song ended, "well as long as you two are nothing more than friends. By the way Kagome, I need you to come down to the office this Monday. You've got to start training to take over."

Kagome nodded as he walked away. _Stupid old man, _she groaned to herself as she felt a hand on her waist.

"What?" she asked as Sesshoumaru pulled her to him for the next dance.

"It'd look weird for us to not dance tonight," he said, moving her across the floor as her father had, "besides. We need to speak."

"About?" she asked, allowing him to spin her away from him.

"Our plans," he said. In the past few days, since they had concocted the scheme, Sesshoumaru had been having doubts about sabotaging the engagement. He wouldn't admit it to her, so he would just try to change them to avoid Kagome kissing his brother.

"What's wrong with them?" Kagome asked, grasping his hand again, "I think they're your best idea yet."

"Because you're still in love with that half breed aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked, dipping her violently.

"Hardly," Kagome said, "its just a good way to ruin things."

"So why not go another route?" Sesshoumaru asked, "there are other ways of sabotage."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Kagome asked, raising a eyebrow at him, "it's not like you should. You're the mastermind behind this whole situation. Why don't you go do something random and stupid. It's always my doing. And since this one is mine, I guess I'll do it if I want to. But next time don't expect me to be the main puppet, this might not even work."

Sesshoumaru just stood there and watched as Kagome fled the room. Then got angry when he saw InuYasha charge after her.

**with Kagome**

"Kags what's wrong?" InuYasha asked Kagome when she stopped, sitting on a bench just outside the doors to the ballroom.

"Your damn brother," she said angrily, pulling her hair from the updo she had it in so that it would cover her face, "he's acting like such a ass. He all of a sudden doesn't like the plan, and is wanting to change it. For no real reason, then he accuses me of still being in love with you."

InuYasha laughed, taking Kagome's hand, "Kagome don't worry about it. He's just a idiot, it's really not his fault. He was a defect I think… or maybe his mother dropped him on his head. Either way it's no big deal, don't listen to what he has to say."

Kagome smiled, leaning forward to hug InuYasha before kissing him on the cheek. She gasped slightly when she felt some kind of shock when her lips connected to his cheek, figuring it was just her imagination though Kagome brushed it off. Until InuYasha reached up and entwined his hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"Um… InuYasha," Kagome started, his lips just a breath away from hers.

"Don't say anything," he said quietly, pressing his lips to hers.

**in the bushes**

"How can she let him kiss her?" a man in the shadows asked himself, "I thought she was betrothed to Sesshoumaru. Well now, this just won't work."

**back with Kagome and InuYasha**

Kagome was breath taken, literally. Her head was spinning as InuYasha snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped slightly as his fangs gently grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kikyo screamed. She actually looked livid, but when Kagome looked at InuYasha's guilty face, she realized that it wasn't part of the plan. It was something else, she felt it, he felt it, and Kikyo saw it. 


	16. The Best Laid Plans

**Last Time**

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kikyo screamed. She actually looked livid, but when Kagome looked at InuYasha's guilty face, she realized that it wasn't part of the plan. It was something else, she felt it, he felt it, and Kikyo saw it.

**Now**

Kagome looked at InuYasha, she knew her face had the same expression as his. Although she thought he looked cuter because his little doggy ears were drooping slightly. People weren't really paying attention so they weren't worried about his father coming outside, but Kagome was worried that Kikyo would go insane on her. She didn't like her cousin as much as she thought she should, but Kikyo is still family, and its not good to have family pissed off at you.

"That wasn't part of the plan InuYasha," Kikyo said, walking towards them, "you said it would be a small kiss. That WASN'T small."

"Kikyo I-"

"Kagome you're my cousin," Kikyo said looking at the other girl, "we're family. And you did that? It hurts more seeing you kiss my boyfriend back then it did watching him kiss you."

"I'm sorry Kikyo," Kagome said standing up, "but you did it to me at one time too. Remember? About 2 years ago, I was dating InuYasha. That's the reason why we're not together, why I'm not engaged to him instead of Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo stared at Kagome, surprised that her cousin would say something like that. She hadn't realized that it did actually hurt Kagome when InuYasha left her for Kikyo.

"Kagome I-" she started.

"No," Kagome said, "I'm tired of taking a back seat to you Kikyo. Yes maybe that kiss with InuYasha was more than it should have been, but it for some reason felt so right that I knew it was wrong."

Nothing was said as Kagome ran back into the party, yelling over her shoulder that if he wanted InuYasha should stay. But she didn't want Kikyo there. It was too much heartache to see them together.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked her when she almost knocked him over, "you look like your about to cry."

"Its nothing," she lied, smiling up at the boy, "I have allergies."

"Liar," he said with a smile, wiping a tear off her eye, "what happened? You can tell me. Even though you wont be my girlfriend, I want you to be my friend. What happened?"

"I kissed InuYasha," she said, hanging her head in embarrassment when Kouga looked at her startled, "and my cousin, his girlfriend, found us. It was a big drama."

Kouga nodded, pulling Kagome into a hug, "It'll be fine. None of that is worth it."

Kagome smiled, glad that someone wasn't mad at her for a guy that wasn't Sesshoumaru. _Hell people got mad because of Sesshoumaru. I'm surprised Kagura isn't here thought._

"Kouga let her go," InuYasha growled, "I have to talk to Kagome."

"No," Kouga said, moving Kagome behind him.

"Kouga its alright," she said, stepping away from him, "thank you though. I'll talk to you later."

Kouga nodded, but growled at InuYasha, "she better not cry again."

"Kagome," he said slowly when Kouga left, "what happened?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, walking with him until they were at the far corner of the room, "it just kinda happened fast. Maybe we should have talked about this."

InuYasha nodded, "we should talk about it, but I want you to know I don't regret what happened."

Kagome stared at him for a moment or two, "InuYasha I don't regret anything. But really, this is confusing."

He nodded, moving towards her, "you think I don't know that? How do you think I feel, spending extra time with you that I normally spent going to find Kikyo, just so that you could piss my brother off. I've fallen in love with you again Kagome, and I don't want to be."

Kagome was stunned. How do you reply to a statement like that? "You love me?"

InuYasha nodded, shortening the distance between him and Kagome so their faces were just centimeters from each other, "I do. And I don't want to love you, but I cant help it. If I could, I would end this engagement now. You'd be mine, not his."

"Are you drunk?" she asked, "you're not being yourself. The InuYasha I know doesn't show his feelings, not when there are people who see you. You're acting strange."

InuYasha sighed, "I'm tired of hiding my feelings Kagome. After looking through those books, reliving the time we were together. You think I'd prefer to be this way? Some blubbering idiot professing my love to the woman engaged to my brother? I liked being the asshole self I was, it was easier than this."

"InuYasha," she said, but he didn't let her. He swooped in and caught her in a passionate kiss; one that sent Kagome's head spinning. She didn't expect she would return the kiss, until InuYasha placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him while moving them against the wall. She moaned softly as InuYasha slid his tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss, but unfortunately as all good things go, they were torn apart.

"What do you think your doing?" Sesshoumaru growled, "I come to ask my intended to dance… and I find her in my own brothers embrace."

Kagome blushed, somehow as quiet as he had been, Sesshoumaru got the whole rooms attention.

"Sesshoumaru its not what you think," Kagome started, but he gave her a look that meant for her silence.

"Not what I think?" he asked, rounding on her, "you wouldn't like to know what I think, ka-go-me."

"Are you going to call me a slut, tramp," she said accusingly, taking a step closer to the man, "because I don't care. What happened here wasn't anything either of us could control, and its not like you pay enough attention to me to give a rats ass what I do. I'm surprised you saw this Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kagome?" Mr. Takahashi said, walking over to the three young people, "what the hell is going on here."

"I cannot be engaged to this woman," Sesshoumaru told his father, loudly.

"Why the hell not?" his father asked, ready to fix this at any cost.

"I found her… in a passionate embrace with InuYasha," Sesshoumaru stated, looking pointedly at Kagome, "and I will not marry a woman who cannot remain faithful during a engagement."

"SESSHOUMARU!" came a loud voice from the doorway, "I MUST SPEAK TO YOU."

If it was possible, Sesshoumaru's already pale face managed to get even paler, "Kagura what do you want?"

"You left me hanging Sesshoumaru," Kagura purred, latching onto his arm, "I woke up and you were gone. I've tried to get a hold of you all day, but I couldn't get through."

"And you said I was unfaithful," Kagome scoffed, "at least I haven't slept with my ex. I just kissed him. Good night."

Everyone stared as Kagome grabbed Sango and left the room. InuYasha knew they were going back to their apartment, but when he tried to follow them he was grabbed by his father.

"Explain," the older man said.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagura**

"What are you doing here Kagura," he asked, annoyed that she followed him all day, "I left you alone last night because I only wanted you for one thing. I got what I wanted, you got the note I left? It was on your face."

"Sesshoumaru," she cooed, "I thought you were joking. When can we get together again?"

"We are not," he said coldly, "I needed a quick lay and you were willing. Its as simple as that. Now leave me be woman."

"Is it because of Kagome?" she asked, angry that she was being turned down, "I know you don't like being engaged to her… but if she's not faithful to you then why should you be to her?"

"I don't care about her," he said angrily, grabbing Kagura by the arm, "and get the fuck away from me. I don't want to see your face ever again."

Kagura stared at him as he walked away, _he's not going to get away with this. Nobody treats me that way._

_I have to find Kagome,_ he said to himself, _I think I've fallen in love with her._

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked her friend when they got back to the apartment, "what happened?"

"I kissed InuYasha," she said pathetically, plopping down on the sofa, "I hate this Sango. He said he loves me again, and I thought I was finally over him. How can I do this?"

Her friend smiled and hugged her, "its life Kags. Its all a matter of what the big dog does or says. You can cancel the engagement and be with Yash, or you can marry Sesshoumaru and get a company. What would make you happier?"

"I don know," Kagome said truthfully, "I was hurt by InuYasha. And I was kind of liking Sesshoumaru, just not enough to marry him. This is ridiculous."

-_**knock knock**_-

When Kagome answered the door, she was going to shut it, but Sesshoumaru darted into the room before she had the chance.

"Listen to me," he said, picking her up and walking into her room. When he got them to their destination he dropped her on the bed and locked the door.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked angrily, "to be a bigger ass? Or tell me about your sex with Kagura."

"I'm sorry," he said, clearly he'd never apologized before because his head was down, "forgive me?"

"For what? Accusing me of loving your brother, or of me being unfaithful," she asked angrily.

"For it all," he said, catching her attention, "for the way I've treated you. For the way I've made you do things you don't want to do. And most of all for telling myself you mean nothing to me."

Kagome wasn't sure of what to say. _I bet he's just playing with my head. He can't be serious._

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" he asked, grabbing her hands, "tell me the word. I'll do anything."

"I don't know," she said, backing away until she sat on something small and hard, "what the hell?"

When Kagome pulled the small box out from under her, she was intrigued. Until she opened it.

"Oh my god," she said, pulling a small ring from the box, "I cant believe he kept it."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome revel over the item. It was a simple ring, regular gold band with a single diamond on the band. But the jewel was the interesting part. It was a black diamond that shimmered blue, Sesshoumaru knew it was expensive.

"Where do you know this from?" he asked, looking down at her.

"It was my engagement ring," she said, horror flashing through her mind, "from Naraku."

**A.N. I'm done with this chappy. And guess what! The story's almost over! Just a few more chapters and it'll be over. Some suspense here from the ring. And yes I decided to make Naraku bad because he didn't come in play much. But the next chapter will have him, but don't worry. Everything will work out in the end.**


	17. The Warning

**A.N. Hey! I've started a new chapter! I'm going to see how long it takes me to write because I want it to be as long as I can get it. And there is the mysterious ex-girlfriend I mentioned a while back, only brought her up twice, but if you know InuYasha you'll want to think it's Rin. But it's not, she's someone else. Read the WHOLE thing in bold at the bottom, this chapter has been revised a bit.**

-_**knock knock**_-

"Sango I'll get it," Kagome called from the living room where she'd been watching TV. Sango was in her room studying for a history exam with Miroku, although Kagome was pretty sure they weren't really studying.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman nodded, Kagome noticed she was very beautiful and oddly familiar looking.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the young woman asked.

"Yes," Kagome said slowly, "is there something you needed?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Sesshoumaru Takahashi," the woman said.

"I see," Kagome replied, "why don't you come in. Would you like something to drink? Soda, tea, water?"

"Water would be nice thanks," the woman replied, sitting on a chair as Kagome walked into the kitchen.

When Kagome returned, she was intrigued by the girl in front of her. "You said you wanted to speak to me about Sesshoumaru."

"Yes," the girl said, taking a sip of water before setting it down, "I understand you two are engaged to be married."

Kagome nodded, looking down at her left hand ring finger. A week ago, one week after the big party Mr. Takahashi had, Sesshoumaru showed up at the apartment again. This time he had a engagement ring with him, it was beautiful in Kagome's opinion, made of white gold with a single 1 carat diamond in the center surrounded by tiny emeralds. She didn't know why she accepted the ring, or even why she wore it. Sesshoumaru apologized, but she still didn't want to be married to him.

"I want you to know something about Sesshoumaru," the woman said, making Kagome look up from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, hiding her hand as well as she thought she could.

"Do not hide you hand," the mysterious woman said, "I know that it holds a engagement ring given to you by Sesshoumaru. But you should know, that by accepting this ring from him you're showing his dominance to you. Do not anger Sesshoumaru for if you do you will pay dearly."

Kagome wasn't sure of what she was hearing, "excuse me?"

"Sesshoumaru isn't known for his temper," the woman replied, setting her glass down on the coffee table, "but he is known for his anger. He is a man not to be crossed if angered. Do not cross him, ever. I will take my leave of you now."

"Um…" Kagome wasn't sure what to think, but she stood, "okay. Thank you for stopping by. What is your name?"

"Sara," the woman replied before leaving.

78787878787878

**With Sesshoumaru**

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, "where is Rin?"

"She is with your mother," the small demon squeaked.

"Why?"

"They are out buying dresses for your wedding," Jaken replied, checking a schedule he normally carried around, "they should be returning in one hours hence."

"What do you think Kagome would think of Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking out a window, "would she accept her?"

"I believe so," Jaken said, "from what I've gathered when out watching the wench for you, she loves children. And Rin has said she's been to Kagome's stories at the shrine, she is quite fond of the priestess."

"Do not call her such names," Sesshoumaru said, kicking Jaken out of the way as he left his room, "I will be out for some time. Do not allow anyone to bother me or else you will suffer the consequences. Only contact me when mother and Rin have returned."

"Of course milord," Jaken said, rising from where he was to accompany Sesshoumaru down stairs, "shall I tell them where you've gone?"

"It is none of their business," Sesshoumaru replied, stepping into his car, "and tell InuYasha to stay away from Kagome. She is none of his worry."

Jaken nodded, and went back to his 'station' at the front of the house beside the door. In Sesshoumaru's mind he was almost like a strange little watch dog, sitting there on high alert, but still allowing annoyances like InuYasha to slip out of his sight.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at his destination two hours after he left home, he walked through the doors and passed the receptionist strait to a small room where he knew the manager of the facility was to be.

"Sesshoumaru," a older woman asked, "what are ye doing here?"

"Kaede," he said, sitting in the chair before her, "I need some information about Rin."

"Of course," she said, pulling open a drawer and taking out a pretty thick file, "what do ye need to know about her?"

"Her parents," he said, "the ones who brought her here. Why did they do so?"

Kaede sighed, "this has never been asked of me before. But I expected ye to request this information long ago. Rin was brought here because her birth mother was dying, and her father could no longer take care of her."

"Did she not have any other family?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She had a brother," the elderly woman replied, "he was about your age."

"You say was," Sesshoumaru said, "does this mean he is no more?"

"That would be correct," Kaede said, "him and the birth father both passed away in a awful car crash just after Rin was brought here to me."

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied, standing, "thank you Kaede. Good day."

"Do ye wish to bring Rin back?" she asked, standing up herself.

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru snapped, "I was just inquiring of her parents. She is my responsibility, and she will stay so until I see fit to release her."

"She is none but a child Sesshoumaru," Kaede remarked, "not a item to be kept away from other people."

"I am aware of this," Sesshoumaru said, eyes flashing, "but as I said. Rin is mine, that is all there is to it. I will release her to someone else when that time has come. Good bye Kaede."

**At Sesshoumaru's home**

"Milord where have you been?" Jaken squealed, running towards the young demon when he returned home. Sesshoumaru had been gone a total of five hours, and Jaken was almost in tears, along with that but Rin had taken to staying with him until Sesshoumaru got home.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she cried, running towards him, "YOU'VE RETURNED! See Jaken, I told you Sesshoumaru would come home."

"Why would you think other wise?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking the child's hand in his when she reached up and grasped his shirt.

"InuYasha was saying you ran away again," Rin said, "but I told him he was wrong. Him and Jaken both said you might not return and be with me. But I was right. You'd never leave me would you Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course not," he replied, "now. I have somewhere I want to take you. Would you come?"

"Yes," she said, allowing Sesshoumaru to put Rin in a child booster seat he kept under his own seat in the car, "where is it?"

"We are going to meet your future mother," he replied simply.

"I'M GETTING A NEW MOTHER?" Rin asked, almost screaming, "WHEN! IS SHE NICE! ARE WE GOING TO BE A FAMILY?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a smile to escape his lips at the child's antics, "yes Rin. We will be a family."

78787878787878

**At Kagome's**

-_**knock knock**_-

"Who is it now?" Kagome asked herself, leaving her room to answer the door. Sango had gone out with Miroku, leaving her home alone.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hello Kagome," he replied, striding into her room, a small girl attached to his back.

"Are you going to be my mother?" the little girl asked, jumping off Sesshoumaru's back and landing just a foot away from Kagome.

"Mother?" she asked, allowing the child to play with her hand while she stared at Sesshoumaru.

"I was to tell you earlier," he replied, sitting in a chair, "but never really thought of the right time. Rin is my adopted daughter, and you are my fiancé. This will be the final test; if we are to marry, would you sign the papers to be Rin's mother?"

Kagome looked down at the little girl, who was smiling up at her with so much happiness in her eyes.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked as Kagome kneeled down to look her in the eyes.

"Kagome," she said, "and your Rin?"

"Yup," the little girl said with a smile, "Kagome your pretty."

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile, "your pretty too Rin."

Looking at the girl, Kagome remembered seeing her many times but never putting two and two together.

_Sesshoumaru was with this girl at the engagement, and at the last party thrown by his father. Both times I'd seen her, she'd been dancing with Sesshoumaru. __**Not really, he was carrying her and dancing. **__I've seen her at the shrine too._

"So your Sesshoumaru's daughter?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah," Rin said with a grin, looking over to Sesshoumaru; who for the first time since Kagome had met him, looked soft, "he's my favorite daddy. But I don't call him that."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, looking at the girl.

"He said I don't have to until I'm ready," Rin said, dropping Kagome's hand to go sit with Sesshoumaru.

"So Kagome," Sesshoumaru asked, gathering the small child in his lap, "if we marry. Would you take Rin as your daughter? It's not just me you're marrying, but both of us."

"WE'RE A PACKAGE DEAL!" Rin squealed from her spot, a huge grin on her face.

Kagome nodded, not sure what to say now that she'd seen them together.

"Sesshoumaru who's Sara?" she asked, her tone flat.

His eyes narrowed, flashing red for a second. Until he felt Rin snuggled up to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Why do you ask of her?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to keep his temper in check because of Rin, "she is of no importance."

"She came to me," Kagome said, "today."

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked.

"Some," Kagome replied, backing up into a wall.

"Was it that I'm insane? Or wait, she told you I beat her didn't she?" he asked, his tone still as casual as he could make it.

"Along those lines," Kagome said, trembling slightly when she felt his aura spike. "She said it would be unwise to cross your temper."

"Have I once injured you?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up and placing Rin in his vacated seat, "you have crossed my temper many times have you not?"

"Yes," Kagome said quietly, "but why would she say such things?"

"Sara is crazy," he stated, "she has been obsessed with me for some time now. We were never a couple, although she went around saying such silly lies. I protected her from a man one night, a complete fluke. If I hadn't been in the area she was in, it would've been someone else. Since that night she's told people we were a item. When I confronted her of it, she cried and told many people that I was demanding and in a great need to be dominant of her. She even went as far as to say she made me angry and then hit her."

"Did you?" Kagome asked, wishing she could shrink into a wall at that very moment.

"Have I ever injured you?" he asked, cornering Kagome into that spot, "even in the slightest? You've angered me more than Sara could."

"You've never bodily injured me," Kagome said smoothly, "but you harmed your brother. He is my close friend, and when you harm my friends then you are harming me."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at her, "I will leave the half breed alone. Shall he come near you again though, I will not hesitate in breaking his neck."

"You will do no such thing," Kagome said, standing up to her full stature, which was kinda pathetic in comparison to Sesshoumaru's height. But she was still intimidating; not that he'd let you know it.

"And why not?" he asked calmly, "you are my betrothed. He is of my kin. He has showed what his intentions are with you, and he fully plans on courting you and getting you out of this engagement. I will no longer stand for such things."

"Guess what," Kagome said, poking him in the chest, "I'm not sure if I am ready for this wedding. I still have to meet with your father, train for that damn business THAT I DON'T WANT, and now I'm dealing with you. I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT THIS!"

"You are wearing my ring are you not?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded, looking down at her left hand, "and are you aware of it's significance?" She shook her head. "It is a old family heirloom. It was passed from generations, and although the gold is old, it is still precious. My father gave it to my mother, and when she gave it to me, I instantly brought it to you. That was one week ago, and my sources say you've only removed it when doing jobs that you fear you'd loose it."

Kagome nodded, "fine your right. There is something about this ring, and lately you've seemed to be… different. But I can still refuse this wedding. Because I am no longer of my mothers problem, due to some paperwork, I am in charge of myself. If I refuse to marry you, then I am in every right to still train and take my business the second I turn 18. It is your father's obligation to me."

"Would you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning into her until she was flush against the wall. "Would you give me my ring back? Refuse marriage, and take a company you hardly want?"

Kagome stared at him, not sure what to say. "Yes," she breathed.

-_**BANG BANG**_-

"SESSHOUMARU I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! COME OUT HERE!" InuYasha yelled through the door. Kagome took this as her chance to get away from the demon before her and ran to open the door. But as she did InuYasha was just about to beat on the door again, and instead succeeded in punching Kagome in the face.

**A.N. END OF CHAPTER 16!!! TEE HEE! I'm so excited. I hope it's long enough. I think it's good, and I couldn't go through a story that has Sesshoumaru and not bring Rin into it. Hope you like it.**

**P.S. I decided not to add Naraku into this chapter. He'll be in again soon though. **

**GUESS WHO!: Guess where Sara really is from? She is not a made up character, I just made her a little different than she actually was. Where did I get her from? Someone already answered this, but that was before I put this little thing, so go ahead guess. The first person who guesses right will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	18. A Date?

**A.N. yup here's another chapter and that makes me one closer to the end. I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be, so I'm going to **_**try**_** and make the chapters longer to fill up some void and maybe have the story be at least 25 chapters long. That should work right? I do know for a fact that there will be a sequel though, I just… haven't really worked out all the kinks yet. ENJOY!**

**-Last Time-**

"SESSHOUMARU I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! COME OUT HERE!" InuYasha yelled through the door. Kagome took this as her chance to get away from the demon before her and ran to open the door. But as she did InuYasha was just about to beat on the door again, and instead succeeded in punching Kagome in the face.

**787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**-Now**

"What is the meaning of your being here?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha angrily as he toted Kagome into the kitchen to look at the already forming bruise on her jaw.

"Sesshoumaru I'm fine," Kagome said with a small smile, "just put some ice in a towel and go away. I need to talk to InuYasha. ALONE."

InuYasha smirked as a look passed Sesshoumaru's face. He wasn't sure what it was, neither was Kagome, although they were both pretty sure it was jealousy.

"I will not leave you alone," Sesshoumaru stated, getting what Kagome instructed of him, "InuYasha you're intentions of Kagome have been made clear, as have mine. The line is drawn and I will not leave my betrothed alone in the presence of my half brother and rival."

"What gibberish are you spoutin' now?" InuYasha asked his brother, "since when have you shown any interest in Kagome in any way or form. Other than having that toad follow her around to gather information."

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress laughter that was about to spill, but it hurt, "OW GOD DAMN! InuYasha why'd you have to 'knock' on the door so hard? You could've broken my jaw you idiot!"

"There are other way's I could've broken your jaw in the past," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "and you didn't complain then."

Kagome blushed, and Sesshoumaru's anger grew. In a instant he had InuYasha pinned to the wall, his hand tight around his neck, "you have no right to speak to Kagome in such a manner. I should break your neck for the perversity that sprouts from your tongue."

"Sesshoumaru put him down," Kagome warned, but he didn't listen. She could see his eyes flicker from blood red to their original color as InuYasha struggled to regain his breath, "if you don't let him go this instant than you can take your pretty ring back and be a bachelor for the rest of your life."

Her threat made Sesshoumaru come back to himself almost instantly, but he didn't let InuYasha go… just loosened up enough for his younger half brother to breathe properly again.

"You do not joke?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at Kagome, she nodded.

"I will do as I said," she replied, "let InuYasha go and leave. I will speak to you tomorrow. Meet me early in first and we can discuss this further."

Sesshoumaru glumly nodded, and went towards the living room to collect Rin, who was asleep oblivious to the excitement that had just happened.

After Sesshoumaru left, Kagome turned to InuYasha, to find him slumped in a chair over the kitchen table.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pinking his face up to check his neck, which had perfect claw marks in them from Sesshoumaru's hand.

"I'm fine," he said with a lazy smile, "I was just surprised that's all. Are you okay though? I mean I could've hurt you big time earlier."

Kagome laughed, it hurt. "I'm fine. Like you said earlier, as disgusting as it was to say in front of your brother and my fiancé, you could've broken it in the past as well."

InuYasha smirked, "Kagome… there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Kagome I'm back," Sango called, walking into the kitchen, "and this is for you as well."

Kagome and InuYasha both looked up startled by Sango's rapid appearance, along with the fact that she was all dressed up in what looked like a costume holding some weapons and a bag of god knows what.

"What the hell?" InuYasha and Kagome said at the same times.

"It's this thing I was roped into today at the mall," she said with a grin, "it's a feudal play and I was picked to play the main demon slayer. They also wanted the priestess from the Sunset Shrine to play the priestess in the story, and when I told them you're my roommate they gave me this stuff for you and had me beg for you to agree. So are you?"

Kagome stared for a minute and then broke out in a huge grin, "hell yeah! Is that bow mine? Can I keep it when the play is done? What the hell kind of weapon is that Sango? Aren't boomerangs supposed to be small?"

Her friend laughed as Kagome sprouted all these questions at once, "calm down. I don't know if you can keep the bow, you might. As for my weapon, they call it a hiraikotsu, it's supposed to be made out of the bone of demons and be very sharp… but this is made out of Styrofoam and weighs like ten pounds."

InuYasha laughed, actually he cracked up, "you two are crazy. It's a play, nothing to get all excited about."

"Really?" Sango asked, draping another bag in his face, "I was also supposed to find a half dog demon for the main role… but I guess I'll just go find another one. Maybe Sesshoumaru will let me strap these fake ears to his head…" she dangles a pair of ears in front of InuYasha, they were identical to his, which were currently twitching from the thought of a play and Sesshoumaru playing a half demon.

"Okay now I'm hooked," he said sarcastically, "what is this play anyway?"

"It's about a priestess and half demon who fall in love during the feudal era," Sango said with a grin, "you know the story of the Shikon no Tama… well it's based on that and their search to find the missing pieces. The priestess shattered the jewel and the half demon had been trying to steal it from her, but because she was so pure of heart she could see the pieces when they were out of normal sight. Working together for many years, and many battles, big and small, the two fall in love. Along with that they make friends with a kitsune, they didn't say what kind though, a monk, and a demon slayer to help them find the jewel shards and hopefully put it back together. It's actually really awesome! SO ARE YOU GONNA DO IT!"

Sango seemed to have said all of that in one breath, and the astounding part was that InuYasha and Kagome were able to understand every word she spoke.

"I'm in," Kagome said with a grin before tweaking InuYasha's ear, "so is InuYasha. He's just trying to absorb everything so it'll make sense."

Sango laughed, "you know the best part? Because the stories never gave names of the people in these fables, we get to keep our names during the process."

Kagome giggled, InuYasha sighed and stood up, "Kagome I'll call you later or come by tomorrow. I really do need to speak with you."

Kagome nodded and followed him into the living room and he left without saying a proper goodbye.

"Wow," she said softly shutting the door, "that's the first time InuYasha's left me somewhere without hugging me. Even when we fight he does it. I have a lot to tell you Sango."

Her friend looked at her funny, "is it more on the Sesshoumaru/engagement/InuYasha confusion?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously, "yeah. And it just keeps getting more confusing."

"How can it get more confusing?" Sango asked, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave for Kagome to tell the story. It reminded Sango of one of those angst ridden teenage books, but it was part of her best friends life (a.n. coincidence? Totally).

"Remember when you and Miroku were 'studying' this morning?" Sango nodded, "well we had a visitor. Technically I did. And it was Sesshoumaru's crazy ex InuYasha had told me about. Well she wanted to warn me about Sesshoumaru because he's a mad, dominance craving lunatic who wouldn't waste a minute in harming me. Then Sesshoumaru showed up later after you went to work… well much later than that, and he had a child with him. You saw her actually, at the engagement, she was the one he was dancing with," Sango nodded again, a smirk on her face, "well I thought she was a cousin or something right?" Sango nods a third time, "but she's not. She's his DAUGHTER"

At this Sango spits out her popcorn she was munching on and starts coughing, "his -_cough_- what -_cough_-?"

"Yup," Kagome said, "he adopted her and she's totally in love with him. It's actually very cute, the only time I've seen him soften is with that girl."

Sango was laughing, "this is a joke right? Sesshoumaru a father? No. Especially not a father to someone who isn't biologically his."

"It's the truth," Kagome said, taking a sip of some tea, "and she's adorable. He's using her to get me to go along with this ridiculous marriage. She likes me and wants me to be her mother Sango. What the hell am I going to do, because I guess InuYasha admitted to Sesshoumaru that he intends on ruining this engagement to get me back."

Sango sighed, "I don't know Kagome. But you know what I do know?"

"What's that?"

"Go take a hot bath," Sango instructed, "and be a prissy girl for a change. Put bubbles and those smelly oil things I like and light candles and not use the normal lights. Just mellow out and then go to bed. You'll be able to think straight with a clear head tomorrow okay?"

Kagome nodded and did what Sango said. And she was right, she felt much better after spending over a hour in the bathtub and turning into a raisin. She slept well for the first time as well, normally she would toss and turn a bit before falling into a fitful sleep that only lasted about three hours.

**787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878**

**-Monday at Sesshoumaru's-**

"Sesshoumaru is Kagome really going to be my mother?" Rin asked that morning as she launched herself at her moving father before breakfast.

"I do believe so," he replied, making sure she didn't strangle him or fall of his back.

"InuYasha said that Kagome was going to be my aunt," Rin said, he could hear the pout, "that she was going to be his mate. Not yours. What's a mate?"

"It's a wife," Sesshoumaru said, not wanting to get into that with such a small person.

"Okay," she said with a grin he knew she held on her face, "are you taking me to school today or is grandpa?"

"Do you wish for me to take you to school?" Sesshoumaru asked, detaching Rin from him and putting her in the booster chair she still needed.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "we don't play anymore Sesshoumaru. When can we do that again?"

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, a slight twitch that Rin knew was her own smile from him, "we can play this weekend. I'll take you to the park or the zoo. Which do you prefer?"

Rin thought about it for a minute, "THE ZOO!" she cheered.

Sesshoumaru smirked again, "the zoo it is. Would you like to bring a friend? Or do you wish for me to bring Jaken as usual?"

"Can we bring Kagome?" she asked, looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes, how could he say no to that?

"I'm not so certain Rin," he replied, taking his chopsticks and began eating, "she has two jobs and might not be able to come."

"Ask her today," Rin whined, "I want Kagome to come. She's more fun than Jaken, and Shippo's sick."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "fine I will ask. Eat your breakfast so we can go now."

The small girl nodded her head vigorously and scarfed down her meal. It took them a whole 15 minutes for Sesshoumaru to take Rin to school and get to his, just in time to find Kagome waiting for him in their first class. She looked thoughtful, and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, sitting himself in the desk in front of her, scaring her back to reality.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, not ready to see him just yet.

"You seem surprised to meet me here," he responded, absently toying with the ring she still wore on her finger, "and are you not the one who arranged this meeting?"

Kagome blushed, pulling her hand away from her fiancé and scooting as far back as the chair would allow, "I did. And I want you to know that this thing… what you did with Rin yesterday, was playing low."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with confusion clear on his face, "I do not understand. I thought I should allow you to meet Rin so you both would become acquainted, and not be taken by surprise after the wedding to find I already have a child."

"That's the other thing," Kagome interrupted, "I'm not sure if I will marry you. I can always drag this out until I'm 18 and then refuse. Minus a beautiful gift and the profession of love, which was totally sporadic and crazy, you have given me no reason's to marry you."

"And the half breed has?" Sesshoumaru growled, not liking how this conversation was going.

Kagome shook her head, and leaned forward, "no he hasn't. InuYasha tried to talk to me, and Sango came home and he wouldn't say it with her there. I know he makes you mad, being family and then there's the thing with me in the middle. I just don't know what's going on anymore."

"Come with me and Rin this Saturday then," Sesshoumaru said, "it is not a request. It is a demand. -_Kagome snorts_- I will pick you up at your apartment at 10:00 am, we are going to the zoo. I will make you realize that I am the one you should marry, and Rin would really like for you to accompany us."

Kagome nodded with a smile, "I see. I guess since I have no choice I would love to go with you and Rin. But I work Saturday mornings, can it be later?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "no it can't. It has to be at a certain time because mother also wants to take you and Rin dress shopping. We will pick you up at 10:00 am sharp Saturday, if you are not up and ready when we knock on the door then I will get you ready myself."

Kagome blushed, not liking the thought of Sesshoumaru changing her clothes because she slept in late.

As class went on, Kagome absently played with the ring on her finger, not realizing how much attention she was receiving by the small act. Finally she looked around, and saw all the females in the classroom were staring at her. Then she realized it wasn't her they were watching, but her hand.

"What?" she asked, looking around confused.

"Where did you get that ring?" one girl asked, 'inconspicuously' looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"It was a gift," she replied calmly. Until she heard some of the guys talking to Sesshoumaru.

"So Takahashi you finally gave Kagome a ring?" one boy asked, a perverted grin on his face as he checked Kagome out.

"I did," Sesshoumaru replied, before grabbing the boy by the back of the head, "and if you look at my betrothed in that manner again I will not hesitate to rip your eyes from your head."

Kagome was almost used to Sesshoumaru's threat to rip something from someone, and almost laughed when he said that.

"Sesshoumaru leave him alone," Kagome warned, not looking up from the book she was currently buried in.

"And if I don't," he asked slyly, inching towards her, boy still in tow.

"I will do as I did the other night," she said, playing with the ring again, but this time motioning that she'd give it back.

"I see," he said, "you are free to go human."

The boy nodded, moving to the far side of the room and not exiting it until Sesshoumaru was out of sight.

"Sesshoumaru why'd you do that?" Kagome asked him at the end of the day.

"Do what?" he asked, looking to the side as Kagome followed him to his car.

"Threaten that boy," she replied coldly, "he wasn't doing anything."

"I will not allow another man to leer at my fiancé in that manner," he said angrily, gently pinning Kagome to his car with a look.

"Why do you all of a sudden care?" she ground out, "InuYasha was right. You've never shown a interest in me, ever. Then all of a sudden you declare some kind of love for me after seeing me with your brother at that party."

Sesshoumaru moved closer, "I don't know what my feelings are. I know that I've fallen in love with you. I have no clue why, nor do I care, and I will not stop until you have admitted you care for me as well."

Kagome smiled, the bruise hurting a bit as she did so, "I do care for you. I hate to admit it, but I have to. But I do not feel the same. You've given me no reason to love you, and don't say this ring and that dress are reasons. Those are you're trying to make me love you, I want something different."

Sesshoumaru grinned, actually grinned, "I believe I can do that."

Kagome was stunned, he'd never smiled like that before, she liked it. He was still grinning when he leaned down and captured her in the most passionate and delicious kiss she'd ever received.

**A.N. this chapter has taken so long for me to write, and now I'm done. I think I started it like last Monday… maybe last Sunday. I can normally right a chapter this long in one day, maybe even in a hour. But hey! I like it. It's cute! Review! I have to know what you think!**


	19. Souta

**A.N. another chapter closer to the end. this is chapter 18... and i'm 7 from the end. hehehe, they'll just keep getting longer until i'm at 25.**

**Last Time**

Kagome was stunned, he'd never smiled like that before, she liked it. He was still grinning when he leaned down and captured her in the most passionate and delicious kiss she'd ever received.

**Now**

Sesshoumaru was smirking when he pulled away from the dazed Kagome. He had spent a good five minute kissing her senseless and was now holding her close as she tried to find said senses.

"Ow," she said softly, her hands still fisted in his shirt.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, looking down at her with real concern in his eyes.

"Not badly," she replied, realizing who she was standing so close to and wrenched her body away from him, "I have a bruised jaw remember?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and bowed his head, "I am sorry. It will not happen again."

"Damn strait it wont," came InuYasha's angry voice, before putting a protective arm around Kagome's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you were doing Sesshoumaru?"

"She is my betrothed," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, "I can do so if I choose. Kagome seemed not to have a problem with it, right Kagome."

"Ah well you see," she started, until Sango came running out of the building.

"KAGOME!" she cried, "your mother just called me. She couldn't get ahold of you on your cell phone. Souta's in the hospital."

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed, running toward her car that was just a few spaces down, turning it on and waiting for Sango to get in, "what happened?"

"He got into a fight," Sango said as Kagome raced towards the hospital, not realizing Sesshoumaru was on her tail, "some boy was talking about you and your engagement to Sesshoumaru and Souta didn't like it. I guess the boy pushed him and he fell and hit his head on a rock."

Kagome nodded, she wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. No matter what happened, Kagome couldn't cry, literally. She just had to see her brother.

When they got to the hospital, Kagome found her mother and grandfather and Sango's younger brother already there. They had all been crying, and Kagome felt like she would, but knew it wouldn't happen.

"Where is he?" she asked when she reached her mother.

"He's getting a 'check up' by the doctor," her mother explained, allowing her daughter to take her hands, "they said that there was no rock fragments, but it might have broken his skull a little. They're going to clean him up and take him for a cat scan. There was a lot of blood, and the gash was pretty deep."

Kagome nodded, hugging her mother lightly, "why did this happen?"

"I believe I can answer some of that," came a deep voice.

Kagome looked up to find a man she'd never seen before standing in front of her, "who are you? And how can you answer this?"

The man smiled lightly, "the names Detective Hiromi. I am working on this case, the school wishes to press charges on behalf of Souta Higurashi. We've taken a statement from the boy who he got into a dispute with, and the whole thing revolves around you ms. Higurashi."

Kagome nodded, "what happened? Who is this boy that made my little brother so angry?"

"I will need to question you on some things," the man said, ready to lead Kagome to a more secluded area before being interrupted.

"Kagome will speak with no one until she has a lawyer," Sesshoumaru said, stepping between the man and Kagome.

"And you are?" the man asked, not realizing who he was speaking with.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi," he replied coldly, "I am Kagome's fiancé."

The detective nodded, "right. Well it says here that the Higurashi family has no lawyer so it is actually up to Kagome's mother whether she speaks with me or not."

"Actually," Kagome spoke up, "I am no longer under my mothers 'protection.' I am on my own, I have the paperwork to prove it."

The man nodded, "no need. I understand. But I still need to speak with you, it would appear that you've done something to upset the young boy enough to make him talk about it in school."  
"What is the boy's name?" Sesshoumaru asked, he had moved closer to Kagome, all the while making it seem like he was just being comforting.

"Hakudoshi Naraku," the detective said.

**78789789789789789789789789789789**

**Somewhere else**

"How did things go," he asked the boy.

"I made him hit his head," the younger boy responded, "he's in the hospital. But they now want to press charges."

"I see," the man replied with a evil smirk, "this is Kagome's fault though. If she had just stayed with me, we wouldn't have to do things this way."

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked, looking up at the man.

"I'm going to start with the people she loves," he replied. "You've done your part Hakudoshi, do not worry. You will not loose your battle. Next we'll focus on someone who'll be harder, let them both dangle a bit."

**78789789789789789789789789789789**

"Kagome breathe," Sesshoumaru was instructing her. Kagome started hyperventilating when she heard who the boy her brother fought was, and Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anyone but him be near her.

"I…can't…he…I'll…" she couldn't get the words out, her breathing still wasn't working right.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked, he ended up sitting on the floor with Kagome, placing her in his lap so he could help her regulate her breathing, "who are you trying to say?"

"Na-Naraku," she coughed, "m-my N-na-naraku."

Sesshoumaru growled, "how are they connected?"

"B-brothers," Kagome wheezed, allowing Sesshoumaru to hold her and take her weight, "I'm, I'm going…"

"Breathe," Sesshoumaru soothed, resting her head on his chest, "listen to my heart and breathe. It's okay love, breathe."

Kagome's mother watched in awe, surprised that her daughter was letting Sesshoumaru treat her this way, hell that she was allowing Sesshoumaru call her 'love'.

"I need water," Kagome said weakly, trying to sit up, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her. The second he was able to focus, the fear that he smelled on Kagome was taking over his senses, he didn't want to let her go.

"Someone get her water," the detective ordered, "she is having a mild panic attack."

Kagome's mother ran off towards a vending machine to get Kagome a bottle of water when InuYasha showed up.

"What happened to Kagome? I thought it was just Souta who was hurt," he asked Kagome's mother when she returned. The woman liked InuYasha enough, even after Kagome and him broke up she always treated him well, and welcomed him in their home like family.

"Souta is hurt," she replied, opening the bottle and giving it to Kagome, "but Kagome had a panic attack hearing the name of the boy who got into a fight with Souta. It would seem that it is Onigumo's younger brother."

InuYasha nodded, "Sesshoumaru let her up. Can't you see that she can stand?"

Kagome was nodding in agreement with InuYasha, trying to disengage Sesshoumaru's hold on her waist.

"I will do no such thing," he replied, standing up, taking Kagome with him, and sitting in a chair.

Kagome groaned, "what if I have to go to the bathroom? Are you going to go in there with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, thinking about it, "I might."

"You will not," she said angrily, "you will let me up now. I know how much you love your ring, would you like it back?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, anger looming at the surface of her eyes, but he agreed and let her get up on her own.

"Thank you," Kagome said sharply, standing up and moving into her own seat, which was right next to him. InuYasha stared for a minute before moving to sit on Kagome's other side.

"Well I guess we need to find a lawyer," Kagome's mother said.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will contact father's lawyer. Kagome will speak to no one until one is present."

Everybody stared at him a moment until he got up and left.

"You and Sesshoumaru seem to be getting along better," Kagome's mother said with a smile, hoping Kagome would speak to her again.

"I guess," Kagome replied, allowing InuYasha to take her hand in his and rub gentle circles on the palm.

"How long has all of _this_ been going on?" she asked, motioning to the way Sesshoumaru was acting with Kagome, and the way InuYasha was now acting.

"A while," Kagome replied, looking up when Sesshoumaru returned, "what did your father say?"

"He is sending a lawyer now," Sesshoumaru replied, looking at her and InuYasha before turning away, "I also spoke with the doctor. Souta can have at least 2 visitors right now."

Kagome nodded and stood up, "mama are you coming?"

"I can't right now dear," her mother replied, "it's too hard to see him like this. Grandpa can't either… mainly because he's asleep."

"I will accompany you," Sesshoumaru said, standing up with Kagome, giving InuYasha a look that said 'do anything and you'll be in the ICU as well.' InuYasha gulped and didn't say anything, instead he decided to talk with Kagome's mother.

"You don't have to come with me," Kagome told Sesshoumaru as they got closer to Souta's room, "I can see my brother alone."

"It would be best if I came with you," he responded, "you seem unwell and it would not be wise for both you and your brother to share a hospital room now would it?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, "I guess your right."

"Of course I am," he replied with a light smirk, "now let us see your brother."

Kagome nodded and opened the door to find her younger brother lying on the bed, half asleep from the drugs, "hey squirt."

"Hey Kagome," Souta said with a smile, "did you hear what happened?"

Kagome looked at him sadly, "I did. Sou, you know better than to get into a fight. You should've just let it be and told me about it all. Now look. What did the doctor say?"

"I don't have a fractured skull thankfully," Souta said softly, his eyes drooping, "but I have a concussion. So they don't want me asleep. Kagome I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep," she warned, sitting on the chair next to him, "with a concussion you can slip into a coma. I'll stay with you until the doctor says your okay."

The younger boy nodded, "okay. Thank you."

Kagome nodded and smiled, she leaned forward and kissed her brother on the forehead gently.

"Sis that's gross," Souta whined, rubbing his head.

"You're my brother," she said with a grin, kissing him again, "I can do whatever I want."

Souta grumbled something and looked up at Sesshoumaru, "why are you with her? She could've come to me alone you know."

"Souta be nice," Kagome chided with a smirk, "Sesshoumaru's being a overgrown puppy today and won't leave my side." Sesshoumaru growled at the comment but said nothing, instead he opted for looking out the window until there was a light knock on the door.

"Miss Higurashi?" came a small voice, one that matched a tiny man who had walked in, "I am Miyouga. Lord Sesshoumaru's attorney."

Kagome nodded and shook his hand, "well you know who I am. This is Souta, my little brother."

The small man nodded, "well I guess I have to take a statement from you for my own records. The police also want one from you I understand?"

Kagome nodded, "yes. I guess this whole situation revolves around me and a crazy ex."

Miyouga nodded and wrote down the information, "and the ex. What is his full name?"

"Onigumo Naraku," Kagome responded.

"What was your relationship with him?" Miyouga asked, disregarding the growl that emanated from Sesshoumaru.

"We were engaged," Kagome replied.

"How long ago was this?" Miyouga asked.

"About one year ago I guess," Kagome responded, "actually we were in a relationship more than once. But last year we got engaged, then he moved and I broke it off."

Miyouga nodded, writing this all down, "how did he take your rejection?"

"Not to well," Kagome replied, "he got very angry. He…"

"If he laid a hand on you…" Sesshoumaru started but Kagome gave him a look.

"No," she said, "he 'cursed' me. Saying that even if I didn't want him, I'd always be his. I didn't think anything of it, and then a week later he called me apologizing for the whole thing. He said it was his MPD (multiple personality disorder), I had always known about it… but never really seen the way it makes him act. That was the first time it had happened with me around."

Miyouga put all of that in the paper before standing, "I will return in a few minutes. I need to speak with the detective, the questions he has for you are similar so maybe he will not need to question you any further." Kagome nodded, looking at her brother who had fallen asleep.

"SOUTA WAKE UP!" she squealed, poking him in the tummy for extra notice.

The boy's eyes shot open, "that wasn't nice."

Kagome laughed and poked him again, "I'm your big sister. I'm not supposed to be nice."

Souta nodded and looked at Sesshoumaru again, "why is your hair so girly?"

Sesshoumaru chose not to answer, and looked at the boy. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the doctor came in the room.

"Alright Mr. Higurashi," the doctor said, looking at his papers, "you can go home. Your cat scan proved well, but the concussion must be observed. You can sleep, but only for a half hour at a time, and someone must monitor you at all times."

Souta nodded and tried to sit up, "I understand."

The doctor nodded and smiled at Kagome, "are you his mother? You're quite young."

"I'm his sister," she replied, not liking his smile, and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, "and this is my fiancé. _We'll_ be watching him while my mother works this evening."

The doctor frowned at bit, looking at the demon she was currently holding, "I see. Well remember as I said, watch him while he sleeps, and wake him every half hour. Change his bandages every 4 hours, make sure it's a gauze wrap with antibiotics, when you clean it use hydrogen peroxide, it won't hurt him in the least. Give him this medicine if he is in any more pain, he'll probably suffer from migraine's for a while. It's a low dosage of Vicadin but it'll make him feel better, because Souta is so young only give him half a pill when he feels pain. If it continues wait about 4 hours to give another. If the pain continues after that bring him right back here."

Kagome nodded and took the paper before handing it to Sesshoumaru, "you'll hold this right babe? I don't have pockets?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and took the paper from her, opting to stay quiet and question her later.

**In the waiting room**

"Kagome," her mother called when Kagome walked into the waiting room, followed by Sesshoumaru who was pushing a grumbling Souta in a wheelchair, "what'd the doctor say?"

"He has a concussion," Kagome replied, "and his bandages need to be changed with gauze wraps and cleaned with antibiotics (Neosporin works well) and hydrogen peroxide, and he has been prescribed a low dosage of Vicadin. Give it to him only when his head hurts, and 4 hours after that if it continues, if it's longer then bring him here. Don't worry about work either mama, I'll take Souta for the night."

Kagome's mother stared at her a minute, "Um okay. Well I guess you know what to do, I'll drop some of his stuff at your house on my way to work then?"

"Okay," Kagome said with a smile, "that'll be fine. Sango'll get it fro you, I'm gonna take squirt and get some food. Want me to leave anything for you at your work?"

"No thank you," her mother said, "I ate hospital food. I wont be eating anything for a week."

Kagome nodded and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow her, pushing Souta along, "you're staying with me. Sango has to work tonight, and it'll give me a chance to understand you better." Sesshoumaru nodded, not sure he liked being bossed around by this simple girl or not.

"Kagome I am leaving for work," Sango said, "InuYasha said he'd drop me off at the apartment, he's headed in that direction."

Kagome nodded, "are you going home? Mama wants to drop some stuff off at the apartment for Sou and I'm taking him for lunch."

"I'm going home long enough to get the car," Sango said, "if you bring me food I won't have to leave early."

"Deal," Kagome said with a grin, "c'mon guys. We gotta get squirt loaded into the car."

"Stop calling me that," Souta whined.

"I will when you're taller than me," Kagome said with a grin, "now let's go."

Sesshoumaru said something to Souta and looked at Kagome, "Kagome, wouldn't you think it'd be better if I brought you all food and you took your brother home?"

"I don't trust you with my food," Kagome replied, ignoring the angry expression on his face, "and I'm only going through a drive thru. It'll take no time at all."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "well I am going to my own home after I help you. I need to get something, and I think Rin'll be good company for your brother."

Kagome nodded, "yeah. What ten year old doesn't want to play with a six year old?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, and helped Souta out of the chair and into the car, "exactly. Maybe they'll make friends or something."

Kagome frowned, "you're strange."

"I know," he replied, giving the chair to a nurse and walked around to where Kagome was standing, "but it's one of the way's I'm going to make you love me."

Kagome smiled, "how do you know I already don't?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and placed a hand on her waist, drawing her to him, not speaking until his lips were a centimeter from hers, "call it a insurance policy."

Kagome smirked and allowed him to kiss her, until Souta honked the horn.

"THAT'S GROSS!" he cried, "DO IT WHEN I'M NOT LOOKING!"

Kagome laughed and climbed in the car, "I'll see you later. Shut up Souta, you're 10, not 5. Beside's don't pretend you don't have a girlfriend."

The young boy blushed slightly as Kagome pulled out of the hospital parking lot and drove towards McDonalds to get their lunch.

**78789789789789789789789789789789**

"Sesshoumaru what'd you do to her?" InuYasha growled when Sesshoumaru returned to his home to collect Rin.

"Nothing," the other brother replied, "come Rin. We're going to Kagome's for a while."

"YAY!" the child squealed, jumping onto Sesshoumaru's back from where she was on the staircase, "are we going to spend the night with her?"

"Not this night," Sesshoumaru replied, "InuYasha if we need anything will you bring it to us?"

"Do I have a choice?" InuYasha asked.

"Not really," Sesshoumaru said, "just thought I'd attempt to be polite with you. It's a futile emotion so I am done with you. Tell father where I have gone."

"Of course," InuYasha grumbled, before running to his room to call Kagome, "I have to have her back. I won't let Sesshoumaru take this from me."

InuYasha hung up the second he dialed and laid down on his bed to think. _What are my feelings for her anyway? Is it because Kikyo dumped me? Well she really didn't, she just said she doesn't want to see me for a while… I should call her._

**At Kagome's**

"I don't know why I'm allowing him to act this way," Kagome explained to Sango as they ate their meals, "I just… I don't know."

Sango laughed and took another drink of her soda, "just admit it. You're falling for him, it's okay."

"No it's not," Kagome complained, "for the longest time I didn't want to be married to him… now I'm letting him kiss me randomly and flirting with him. It's not supposed to happen this way."

Sango laughed again, "your living in a movie. It's great."

"Shut up," Kagome said, looking at the clock, "I gotta wake Souta. Be back in a minute, Sesshoumaru's coming over. Let him in when he gets here."

"Yes master," Sango replied sarcastically, taking another bite of her hamburger when there was a knock on the door, "c'ng."

When she opened the door, she almost passed out. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, but there was a small girl latched onto his back, talking very fast, and he was LISTENING.

"KAGOME!" the girl cried, jumping from Sesshoumaru's back and into the apartment, "she's not here?"

"I'm coming," Kagome called, before emerging from Souta's room, with him in tow, "hey Rin." she said with a grin, hugging the girl as she jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hi Kagome," the little girl said, "you know what Sesshoumaru told me? Guess."

"I don't know," Kagome said, "what?"

"You have to guess," Rin whined.

"Um…" Kagome pretended to think as she sat on the couch, "he's going to buy you a pony?"

"Do not give her such idea's," Sesshoumaru said darkly, watching in amusement.

"NO!" Rin exclaimed, "he said I can call him daddy if I want!"

Kagome grinned, and smacked Souta's arm, who was currently poking her in the head, "Souta go eat your food. You're acting like a idiot." The boy grumbled something and went into the kitchen. "That's great news Rin," Kagome said with a smile, "Are you hungry? I got you a happy meal. It's in the kitchen with my brother."

Rin nodded and hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, "thank you."

Kagome smiled, "you've showed her good manners."

"I try," Sesshoumaru said, smiling after the small girl, "the family she had before wouldn't even tell her right from wrong. But she learned fast with us."

"How long have you had her?" Kagome asked, "she's not that old."

"She is not," Sesshoumaru said, "but she was placed in foster care when she was 2. And everyone want's real babies. So she was bounced around for 2 years when I found her in the park. Her other family was pretty bad I guess, she would go to the park when her other parents would fight. I went there daily to play with her, that's how often they fought, and then I adopted her. She's been mine for two years."

Kagome grinned and got up, "that is amazing. I never thought you were so soft."

"Only with this child," he replied, noticing that Kagome was standing next to him, peering into his eyes, "and you."

Kagome grinned, but squeaked when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his lap, gently rubbing his nose on the skin of her neck, then Rin raced out of the kitchen, "SESSHOUMARU!"

"Yes," he asked, looking at the small girl.

"Can I play with Souta?" she asked.

"You should not need to ask," Sesshoumaru replied, "as long as you stay in the apartment." Rin nodded and followed Souta to Kagome's room to play video games. "Now," he said with a growl, "where were we?"

Kagome laughed, not sure why she was allowing this to happen, when Sango came out of her room.

"Hey Kagome… oh I'm sorry," she started and ran out of the apartment, her face bright red from finding her best friend… snuggled with her fiancé.

Kagome groaned and leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "I guess we're doomed."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly in her ear, "you would be correct."

Kagome didn't look up, but still spoke, "you've become so… I don't know, different recently. Why?"

"They say you change when you've found the one you love," Sesshoumaru said, his hand gently massaging her thigh, "it would prove true. Even in my case."

Kagome giggled, "I guess so."

She didn't know what to do, for some reason she was all of a sudden so comfortorable with him. Sesshoumaru always made Kagome want to shrink away and not be around him, now, she was allowing him to kiss and touch her in a manner that only InuYasha could've done in the past. It was like, overnight Sesshoumaru had managed to weasel his way into her heart and make her feel for him the way he does her. Just as quickly as Kagome's thoughts entered her mind, she felt something warm and soft against her neck.

**A.N. AND I'M DONE! Not with this story, but with the chapter. Hehehe, I hope your enjoying it. I know I am. This was such a great chapter to write, review it! I have to know whats going on in your heads!** **hehehe, don't worry. theyy'rell be action in the next chapter becaues the one after that'll be more 'fluffyness'. **


	20. The Tour

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm almost done… but I've decided to make it a 30 chapter story instead of 25. YAY! Anyway, read on!**

-**Last Time**-

"you've become so… I don't know, different recently. Why?"

"They say you change when you've found the one you love," Sesshoumaru said, his hand gently massaging her thigh, "it would prove true. Even in my case."

Kagome giggled, "I guess so."

She didn't know what to do, for some reason she was all of a sudden so comfortorable with him. Sesshoumaru always made Kagome want to shrink away and not be around him, now, she was allowing him to kiss and touch her in a manner that only InuYasha could've done in the past. It was like, overnight Sesshoumaru had managed to weasel his way into her heart and make her feel for him the way he does her. Just as quickly as Kagome's thoughts entered her mind, she felt something warm and soft against her neck.

-**Now**-

Kagome's eyes popped open at the feel, and when she did she was being wrapped in a fuzzy light blue blanket with Sesshoumaru holding her like a child.

"What the hell?" she asked, looking at him.

"I thought you'd like this," he replied, "I found it in a store and I know how much you women love fuzzy stuff. And this is a blue shade that suits you well."

Kagome grinned, "thank you. Is this another attempt at getting me to love you?"

"It could be," he replied, leaning forward to capture her in a kiss, "is it working?"

"A little," she replied, leaning towards him to kiss him back.

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit when Kagome wiggled free of the blanket to kiss him deeper, then they were interrupted… again.

"GROSS SIS! DO THAT SOME OTHER TIME!" Souta exclaimed. Kagome looked up and started laughing, her brother was holding Rin's head to his chest so she wouldn't see them making out.

"It's not gross," Kagome replied with a grin, "and what do you want?"

"Rin want's her father to play with us," Souta replied, "aren't you a little young to have a child her age?"

"He's not my blood daddy," Rin squeaked, "can you let me go now?" Souta nodded and released the small girl, who ran to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and jumped in Kagome's lap, "Kagome are you going to be my new mommy?"

"I think so," Kagome said with a smirk, wrapping the blanket around the girl.

**45645645645456456456456456456456456456456456**

-**One Month Later**-

"So if I run the business according to level and reason it'll make what I do easier?" Kagome asked Mr. Takahashi.

"Yes," he replied, "you start by the ground level, they are in charge or marketing and sales. Next is level two, they work in publishing. Then there is level three, their main goal is to get you the book before it goes to level two, yes that doesn't make sense, but it works. On level three the book is put together by way of articles and photographs and then sent up to you. After that is level four, all of our writers are situated there. And next is level five, that is the photography department. Unfortunately we messed up and put it in level five, when the darkroom is in the basement, but almost everything is in digital anyway. Then there is you and the execs here on level six. Your job is to oversee everything and run meetings, you will be expected in different levels at different times each day to oversee something new. The magazine comes out once a month, and you have a assistant and a junior assistant to help you at all times. There will also be me, but I will only help until you have everything under control. Any questions before we begin the actual tour?"

"Just one," Kagome said, "what kind of magazine is this?"

Mr. Takahashi laughed, "I never told you that did I? It's a music magazine, you revolve around everything big in every music scene around the world, from local bands here in Japan to SkaPunk bands in Australia."

Kagome nodded, "I see. Awesome. So we have a real tour now?"

He nodded and beckoned for Kagome to follow. Which she did.

-**2 Hours Later**-

"Wow this place is pretty amazing," Kagome replied when the tour was over, "I never knew it was still running or even what this magazine was about."

Mr. Takahashi grinned, "so you're willing to take this job?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "when do I start training?"

"Two weeks," he replied.

Kagome nodded and thanked him for the briefing before heading home. She couldn't wait to tell Sango everything.

When she arrived at her apartment, she heard some loud noises and thought it best to knock on her own door when InuYasha burst out, his face beet red.

"WHEN DID YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOU WERE TRULY ENGAGED TO MY BROTHER?" he yelled at Kagome.

"I'm technically engaged to him," she replied coolly, walking into the apartment, knowing that he was following, "but I'm in a iffy stage right now. He treats me better than you do InuYasha, and he has this tendency on buying ridiculous presents as a reason to come over here. You're only here when it has to do with Sesshoumaru. Hey that rhymed, I RULE! -_**Kagome's dancing**_-"

InuYasha stared at her, then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard and passionately. Kagome was stunned at first, but sunk into his kiss, and instantly remembered who she was kissing.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"A kiss," he replied, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, removing his arm and moving away from him bodily.

"Because I couldn't help it," he replied, "you're perfect. And I don't want you to marry my brother."

"Give me a reason why," she replied, "a real reason. Not just that you love me and you're 'better' for me than him. And you're on the clock, he's coming soon to pick me up."

InuYasha stared, "I can give you more than possessions Kagome. I can make you laugh, and happy, and know that you feel loved."

"I laugh," she said, "and I feel happy when I'm with Sesshoumaru. Didn't you know we decided to date while I'm figuring out what I will do with him?"

InuYasha glared, "fine. But it's not going to work, and I wont be there to catch you."

"Fine," Kagome growled, "then leave."

"I WILL," he yelled, storming out of the apartment.

When InuYasha was gone, Kagome collapsed; crying on her bedroom floor not caring that someone who came over could see and hear her.

"Kagome," he said, lifting her into his arms, "what is the matter?"

"InuYasha," she sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "he came. And we got in a fight."

"Did he harm you?" he asked, not wanting to let her go.

"Not physically," she said with another sniff, "he says we aren't right. It's not going to work in his eyes. He doesn't want to be here for me at all now."

"You are alright without him," Sesshoumaru said, pushing her hair away from her eyes, "you do not need him as a friend."

Kagome smiled, "thank you. Where did you want to take me?"

"It's a surprise," he responded with a evil smirk, kissing her gently, "let's go."

**A.N. OKAY! It was short, but I got a bit of stuff out of the way. I guess you could say it sucked, but the next one will be much better. REVIEW!**


	21. I Appoloize

hello my beautiful readers! i know it is almost 2008 and has been some time since i last updated. i profusely appologize and hope that ya'll aren't to angry with me. i am working hard on making the next chapter PERFECT! so please don't hate me too much and it'll be just a short while and I'll have the most amazing chapter you've ever read in this story! thank you for reading, and I can guarantee that there will be something new up by wendsday.

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	22. I Appologize part 2

Well it's wednsday and I am here to tell you that I'm sorry that there will be no update other than this. I hate when the writers block is being stupid, but I have some work in progress and some ideas so it'll just take time to get it all down. No worries though, I'll definately have something up soon!

good bye for now! i love ya'll much!

Laura


	23. I Appologize Part 3

**HEY YALL! I'M BACK! Yes I know, I've been gone for a VERY long time. ****First and foremost I am going to apologize. I never meant to take this long to not work on my stuff, but 2007 was a very bad year for me. I lost my grandfather the day after my dads birthday last year, then my aunt died the next month, and then a week before Christmas I lost my grandmother (these are my dads parents and his oldest sister as well), so I've been busy with my dad helping him and my mom out.**

**Second, I was also in college at the time pursuing a degree and license in massage therapy and that took up A LOT of time! I mean 10 months, and I'm also just out of high school as well so I'm technically still recuperating from the 4 years of hell I endured there. But even with all of this, I know I should have written just to let yall know I'm still here and I still love yall for the support Ive been givin.**

**Third, and this isn't even a excuse but it is for me, I had a major weight gain from the family loss and depression I went through and I've I mean like MAJOR weight gain, my fat jeans from jr high were fitting me tight, and that's bad cuz they are big. So since I graduated college in may I've been working out to get back into my lovely normal size clothes and using the workouts to help me get my sanity back.**

**So on the plus, I'm out of my depression, I lost 30 of the 20 lbs I gained, and I'm happier than ever! Ive gotten my license, I'm a independent contractor in my field, AND I'M READY TO ROCK! So without further ado, I will be posting the first TRUE chapter to my story later on today. I just thought this would be nice to let yall know Ill be back in the saddle and working hard.**


	24. Dinner

****

A.N. New Chapter. I've spent all day updating my original stories, and even worked a little on my new one. But anywho. No more to say, I posted a apology on the chapter before this. Lets get down to business!

-+-

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the restaurant, she was immediately overcome with self consciousness. She was still wearing the casual suit she wore to the tour with Sesshoumaru's father earlier that day.

"Don't you think I'm a little underdressed?" she asked him seriously.

"Not at all," he replied simply.

"DADDY!" they heard Rin call, "KAGOME!"

Walking over to the table, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru, "how long has she been here?"

"Jaken sent me a text message that he brought her here about ten minutes ago," Sesshoumaru replied, "he stayed with her until he was informed that the two of us were here. In that time I believe she was speaking with a waiter about her soon to be new mother."

Kagome was shocked, she knew Rin was excited about possibly having a new mother but never knew how much.

"Did you have fun Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they sat down.

"Lots," she replied, jumping from her seat and scrambled up into his lap, "I showed the nice man my new picture of how our family will look like."

"Show it to Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her, "she hasn't seen it yet."

"Kagome do you want to see my new picture I drawed today?" Rin asked.

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile as Rin climbed into her lap, a piece of construction paper grasped in her hand.

"See!" Rin exclaimed, showing the picture which had three stick figures, one of which had a circle for its torso, a largely drawn house, and something that looked like a animal.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"That's me," Rin explained showing the smallest person, "the big one is Daddy Sesshoumaru, and that one is you!"

Kagome stared, "why am I drawn in a circle?"

"Because you have my baby brother in your belly," Rin explained innocently looking up at Kagome with bright eyes.

-+-

"Everything is ready then?" he asked.

"It's all set," the woman replied, "she is out with him and the child right now. But they should be returning to her apartment soon."

He nodded, "okay. I will be sure to be there when she gets home then."

The woman nodded, "what makes you think that she will not invite him to stay the evening with her?"

"If she does then we'll set the plan for the next time she is out late."

-+-

"Sesshoumaru that was so nice," Kagome said as they took Rin to his parents house to put her to bed.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," he replied with a smile, tucking the child into the covers and leaving the room with Kagome tucked under his arm.

"I really did," she replied, following him as he drew her down the hall.

"Care to show me how much?" he asked with a evil grin as he pulled Kagome into the room.

Kagome smiled, leaning up to kiss him lightly, "there!"

"I was thinking something a little more," he said, pinning her to the door, "like this."

Kagome gasped lightly as he kissed her neck, nipping at the skin before trailing up to her lips.

"That works," she said as she pulled away from the kiss, "but we have to talk about dinner."

Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow, "I see. Was the restaurant unsatisfactory?"

"No!" Kagome said, "it was really nice. I liked it, the company was great too. But its about Rin's picture."

"You don't want a dog?" he asked, "that can be taken care of. InuYasha wont be allowed on the property."

Kagome giggled, "no not that! I was talking about how she drew me."

"If you were drawn too short I think she can make the legs longer," Sesshoumaru said absently.

"STOP DANCING AROUND THE FACT THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What do you mean," he asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You know exactly what I mean," Kagome said angrily.

"I assure you I do not," he replied, standing up to pull her back on the bed with him.

"Shall I spell it out for you?" she asked.

"If you find the need," he said, pulling Kagome closer so he could further attempt to seduce her.

"Your daughter," she said, trying to form words as Sesshoumaru teased her neck, "drew a picture of me… pregnant."

"I am aware of this," Sesshoumaru responded, gently pushing Kagome back against the mattress, "but as she believes you are her to be her new mother, she only sees it fit that you give her a brother."

"I'm sure you only 100 percent agree with her as well right?" she asked, trying her hardest to not think about Sesshoumaru's tongue drawing circles against her pulse.

"Not 100 percent just yet," he whispered in her ear, "maybe 95 for the time being."

Kagome shivered as he moved to cover her body with his own, carefully making sure that he supported all his weight on his arms, "I think I may need to be getting back to the apartment soon…"

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered.

"What about your parents?" she asked quietly.

"They are away," he said, "and InuYasha has apparently gone after your cousin after your fight. We have the mansion to ourselves."

Kagome nodded, whimpering slightly as Sesshoumaru took her for another deep kiss.

**A.N. Okay. I thought I'd end it here! This is rated T after all! Hehehe. Anyway. I would suspect that this one wasn't as much as anticipated as my other work turned out to be, but I'll update more soon! And I'll also be closing this one up soon as well!**


	25. The Sleepover

****

A.N. okay new chapter here too! I lost my train of thought halfway through a paragraph of _you've got mail_ and decided to do something else when I got a idea for this. Read, enjoy, review!

****

Last Time

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered.

"What about your parents?" she asked quietly.

"They are away," he said, "and InuYasha has apparently gone after your cousin after your fight. We have the mansion to ourselves."

Kagome nodded, whimpering slightly as Sesshoumaru took her for another deep kiss.

****

Now

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whined. She had managed to wake up in the middle of the night, hungry. "SESSHOUMARU!"

"What is it?" he asked, not rolling over, or even opening his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Kagome whimpered, crawling over him to get under the covers he pulled off her in the middle of the night, "AND COLD! You stole all the blankets!"

"I did no such thing," he replied, wrapping a arm around Kagome's waist, "now go back to sleep. It is far to early to be awake."

"It's five in the morning," Kagome snapped, "it isn't too early at all! I'm normally up and showered by this time. AND I'M HUNGRY!"

"Well go make food," he told her absently, "the kitchen is downstairs."

"NO!" Kagome whined, tugging on his arm like a child, "you have to get up with me!"

"And why would I do a thing like that?" he asked, attempting to pull Kagome back under the sheets.

"Because I have to take a shower," she replied, moving to whisper in his ear, "and I wanted you to join me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open, and he was out of bed in a instant, "I see. Well… lets go then shall we?"

Kagome laughed, "figures. The thought of a naked woman is enough to get any man out of bed."

"Not always," he said dangerously, pinning her to the wall, "just certain women. You, my dear, are one of those women."

Kagome laughed, "Yes well. C'mon, get moving. We have to clean up and get Rin up and ready and still eat. If I don't eat before seven I'll never get anything done."

Sesshoumaru smirked, tugging Kagome into the bathroom with him, "you might not be out of here on time then."

Kagome started laughing as he teased her neck where she was most ticklish, shutting the door with his foot.

-+

-+-

-+-+

-+-+-

-+-+-+

-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+

-+-+-+-+-

****

A.N.YA'LL THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WRITE IN A LEMONY SCENE HUH! Well I'm not. Back to the story.

--

****

20 minutes later

"Daddy," Rin called, running down the stairs at top speed, "what's for breakfast."

"Omelets," he replied, "what do you want in yours?"

"CHEESE!" Rin cheered, "AND BACON!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "okay. Go sit down at the table. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

Rin smiled and bounced into the dining room, "KAGOME! YOU STAYED!"

Kagome grinned, brushing some still wet hair out of her face, "of course! I couldn't put you to bed and not be here in the morning."

"Did you sleep with my daddy Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, making Kagome blush.

"Rin that is not a acceptable question," Sesshoumaru snapped as he entered the dining room, "apologize now."

"I'm sorry Kagome," she said softly, "I only wanted to know if you and daddy Sesshoumaru had a sleepover party like me and my friends do."

Kagome laughed, pulling Rin into her lap, "yes we had a sleepover party."

"DID YOU MAKE ME A BROTHER!?"

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome exclaimed at the same time.

"Sorry," Rin said again, "but Shippo said when a mommy and a daddy have sleepover parties together they always make a baby. ALWAYS!"

"Who told Shippo that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kouga," Rin replied, climbing out of Kagome's lap and into her own chair, "he told Shippo that's what happens. EVERY TIME! So did you make me a brother?"

"Rin you will not ask those questions again at the breakfast table," Sesshoumaru scolded, eyes softening a little when Rin looked down at her plate, "do you understand me?"

"Yes," Rin sniffed, "I'm sorry. I just… _sniff_… I wanted you…_ sniff…_ and Kagome_... sniff..._ _to_ give me…_ sniff_… a…_ sniff_… brother."

"Rin don't cry," Kagome said softly, "it's okay. I understand you're excited. But it's not nice to ask those questions."

Rin looked up, eyes glassy, "your not mad at me?"

"No!" Kagome said, "I can't get mad at your for asking that. Just remember not to do it next time."

Rin nodded, before brightening up instantly, "IT'S SATURDAY! Are we still going to the zoo?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "and Kagome is coming with us this time since she managed to get away from me last time we were to go."

"YAY!" Rin cheered, "KAGOME YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THE ZOO! THEY HAVE LOTS OF REALLY NEAT ANIMALS!"

Kagome grinned, "great! But first we have to eat our breakfasts. All of it before we can go." Rin nodded, digging into her omelet excitedly.

"You are very good with her," Sesshoumaru commented as Kagome took a drink of coffee, "she doesn't take to everyone. Women especially. My women the most."

Kagome laughed, "maybe it's because your past… relationships have been scarily sluttish?"

"True," he replied, "but some of them were not half as bad as some of the girls InuYasha brought home."

"Excuse me?" Kagome spat out, "you might not remember this. But I was one of those girls InuYasha brought home!"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, "Rin go up to your room and change to leave. I'll be up there in a minute."

"Okay!" Rin said, jumping out of her seat. Kagome had almost forgotten Rin was with them until Sesshoumaru said something.

"As I was saying," he replied, leaning over her in a menacingly manner, "I implied that SOME of the girls InuYasha brought home should have been arrested for the way they dressed. Especially around my daughter."

Kagome smirked, "your right. He has brought home worse girls than me, much worse, but you act like I'm the most innocent girl he's ever brought to your home."

Sesshoumaru stared, "what is the meaning of that?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, standing to grab the plates, "I'm just saying the truth. I am not the most innocent girl _either_ of you brought home. I know of a couple of your relationships Sesshoumaru, as do I of InuYasha's. Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru moved out of Kagome's way, trying to figure out what she meant. Then it hit him.

****

Flashback

__

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress laughter that was about to spill, but it hurt, "OW GOD DAMN! InuYasha why'd you have to 'knock' on the door so hard? You could've broken my jaw you idiot!"

"There are other way's I could've broken your jaw in the past," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "and you didn't complain then."

Kagome blushed

End Flashback

…

"You didn't… with InuYasha?" he sputtered, almost surprised at what he just realized.

"Maybe I did," Kagome sang, "maybe I didn't. We were a couple for a long time, and we helped each other figure _a lot_ of things out. You never know. But I wont tell _you._ It technically is none of your business."

"It is if we are to be married," Sesshoumaru growled, following her into the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked, putting the dishes in the sink to wash, "why should I tell you about one boy in my past when I am more than positive that you wont tell me about a _slight_ detail in your overused sex life."

"You will not speak to me in that manner," he spat, "I am your fiancé. You are obliged to tell me the truth when I demand it of you."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Kagome roared, "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I'VE DONE IN THE PAST. WHY THE HELL DO YOU MAKE THE EXCEPTION WHEN I'VE NEVER EVEN TOLD NARAKU WHAT I'VE DONE! I WAS ENGAGED TO HIM TOO!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" they heard Rin cry, "WHATS WRONG!"

Kagome instantly softened, before attempting to go to the child side, but Sesshoumaru got to her first.

"It's nothing," he said sweetly to her, patting her head as he picked her up, "we're just having a disagreement. All grown ups do. Right Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Why don't you go find Jaken and make him play tag."

Rin nodded, looking from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, "your not mad because of me are you?"

"No!" Kagome soothed, walking over and taking Rin from Sesshoumaru, "never. Go do as your father said. We'll be out to get you in a few minutes okay?"

"Kay," Rin sniffed as Kagome put her down, "I'll play with Jaken."

When Rin left the room, Kagome rounded on Sesshoumaru, "don't you think for a minute you're going to use Rin as a roose to get me to you again okay."

Sesshoumaru glared down at her, "What makes you think I'd do a thing like that?"

"Because I know you," Kagome said angrily, "a lot better than you think too."

"You're still going to tell me what went on between you and InuYasha," he spat, "no matter how much it embarrasses you. It is your duty."

"To who?" Kagome asked, "you? You're hardly worth the time. It'd only make you upset and you'd try to kill him again."

"That may be," he growled, moving closer to her, "but you are still my fiancé. And you are required to tell me what I request of you."

"Fine," Kagome spat, pulling his ring from her finger, placing it in Sesshoumaru's hand, "I'll just leave this with you. Consider me your ex-fiancé."

****

A.N. DUN DUN DUN!! I had to add it! Perfect place to stop dontcha think? I do! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you want to happen! DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE! I'LL DO IT EVENTUALLY ANYWAY!


	26. Aftermath

****

A.N. well the last chapter went VERY well. I'm glad. I really liked writing it. It was fun… old memories. Anyway. I hope this one is funny too… okay its not going to be funny at all I don't think. Either way. Read…enjoy…review… TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

LAST TIME

"You're still going to tell me what went on between you and InuYasha," he spat, "no matter how much it embarrasses you. It is your duty."

"To who?" Kagome asked, "you? You're hardly worth the time. It'd only make you upset and you'd try to kill him again."

"That may be," he growled, moving closer to her, "but you are still my fiancé. And you are required to tell me what I request of you."

"Fine," Kagome spat, pulling his ring from her finger, placing it in Sesshoumaru's hand, "I'll just leave this with you. Consider me your ex-fiancé."

****

NOW

"Your seriously going to walk home?" Sesshoumaru asked, trailing next to Kagome in his car. She had walked a good mile on her own before he caught up to her, because he had to talk Rin into going to the zoo another time and make Jaken take care of her. From the time that Kagome had left and made it this far she had walked two miles and Sesshoumaru had been trailing her for the last mile and a half.

"Yes," Kagome said sharply, "now go home and tend to Rin. She needs you to explain."

"I will not even attempt to explain to Rin what just happened," Sesshoumaru remarked, "now get in the car and I'll take you home and we can explain on the way."

"I'm not getting in that car," Kagome snapped, still looking ahead and refusing to even make eye contact, "the second I do you'll take me back to your place and talk me back into this engagement."

"What makes you think I would do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because you are almost as insistent with this wedding as your father," she said, "and I will not give either of you the satisfaction of tying me down. Now go home Sesshoumaru."

"I will not," he replied, making a sharp turn as Kagome made a left because he was driving just a little too fast.

"Then follow me home," she said, "the second I get to the apartment I'll put a ward on it. You wont be able to enter my place without getting purified."

"I'll take my chances," he replied, realizing that they were already near the gates of the apartment complex.

In Sesshoumaru's lapse of thought, Kagome took her chance to run up to the gate and tell the gatekeeper to detain Sesshoumaru for five minutes so she could get into her apartment and place a barrier, then allow him to enter. _He wants to be a pompous ass, I'll be a royal bitch._

"KAGOME!" Sango exclaimed as she raced into the apartment, "where have you been?"

"Give me one second," Kagome said, sitting down in front of the door, a string of chants tumbling from her lips, "okay. HEY! How has your morning been?"

"Huh?" Sango said confusedly, "oh. It was okay, except that I woke up to find out you weren't here, you left no clue to where you were, and now you've just ran in here and placed a barrier on the door. I had a great morning. How was yours?"

"Terrific," Kagome said with a grin, walking into the kitchen for some milk, "I woke up freezing because Sesshoumaru's a cover hog. Had a good breakfast, never knew he could cook, got into a interesting conversation with a five year old Rin, and ended my entire relationship with Sesshoumaru because he's a pompous ass who gets jealous over the most ridiculous things."

"You and Sesshoumaru didn't…" Sango said, trying not to think about it, "have sex did you?"

Kagome smiled a sheepish grin, "…nnnnooo?"

"KAGOME!" Sango exclaimed, "WHAT? HOW? WHY?"

"Well I should hope you know how," Kagome snapped, "but the why is up to discussion because I really don't know why. We just… did."

Sango nodded her head, "you used a condom right?"

"No worries," Kagome waved her hand, "I still have two weeks before my cycle is due. I'm fine."

"ovulation takes ten days," Sango told her, "you better be sure your fine."

Kagome blew it off, "it's nothing. Now… three. Two. One."

-_BANG BANG_- "OW! KAGOME OPEN UP," came Sesshoumaru's shout, "WE HAVE TO -_BANG BANG_- OW! TALK! NOW."

"We have nothing to talk about," Kagome snapped through the door, "you dug yourself into a hole."

"You shouldn't have acted all smug then," he growled, "pretty much laying it out there that you did… THAT with my HALF BROTHER!"

"WE WERE DATING!" Kagome cried, "AND ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"It is my business," he growled, voice slightly muffled now that he wasn't yelling, "you are my fiancé. We tell each other those things."

"I'm no one's fiancé," Kagome said angrily, "I broke up with you over a hour ago. REMEMBER?"

"Please," he begged, sounding truly broken, "just let me in so we can talk."

"No," Kagome snapped, "you pushed the wrong button Sesshoumaru. Just leave me be. For once don't be yourself. This time it wont work."

Kagome stood there for several minutes, staring angrily at the door, when she felt his presence disappear altogether. When she looked out the window, she saw him jump over the rail and land gently next to his car, she felt it then, when he gave one more heartbroken look up at her apartment. She truly loved him, and it was over.

--

****

-Two Days Later-

"Kagome you need to get out of bed," Sango said softly Monday morning, "you need to shower -_sniff_- because clearly you haven't since Saturday. And you need to eat, you haven't done that either. And we have to get to school in two hours. We have finals remember? C'mon Gome get up."

"Go away," Kagome grumbled, pulling the blankets over her head and curling up into a ball after rolling over to face the winder, her back to her friend, "I'm not going to school. _HE'LL _be there."

"Of course he will hun," Sango soothed, running her fingers through her friends hair, "that's a good thing. We're allowed to wear regular clothes today. No uniforms. Now, your hair is almost completely faded, but we can straiten it after your shower, and you can put on something that'll make the ice cubes heart jumpstart and he'll realize that what he did was stupid. Lets make him squirm a bit."

Kagome rolled over, her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she was almost deathly pale, "really?"

Sango nodded, "really. Now lets get a move on. I'll make breakfast while your in the shower." Kagome nodded, sitting up stiffly, still in the clothes she had from Saturday, which were technically Sesshoumaru's.

"Kagome why are you still in his clothes?" Sango asked as her friend stood up shakily.

"I wanted to keep his smell close to me," Kagome sniffed, running a hand through her knotted hair, "I couldn't bear to take it off. So I didn't."

Sango nodded, "go on. Get in the shower. I expect you out in 15 minutes."

Kagome nodded, trudging to the bathroom, "yeah yeah."

Sango sighed, walking into the kitchen to fix some food, but was startled when the phone rang. "We just had to get a land line. Hello."

__

"Let me speak to Kagome,"

Sesshoumaru demanded, _"I know she is there."_

"She is," Sango spat, "but she refuses to speak with you and is currently in the shower."

__

"I expect her to call me before school,"

he responded, _"if she does not I expect her to meet me in our first class. We must speak."_

"You are in no position to expect anything from her," Sango said, "don't call here again. I'll leave it up to Kagome whether she'll see you or speak to you."

With that she slammed the phone down, and busied herself making food for her friend since she had already ate.

"Sango who called?" Kagome asked, coming out of her bedroom, dressed in a skin tight black and hot pink mini dress with matching fishnet tights a pair black combat boots in hand that she set by the door, "I heard you yell at someone."

"It was Sesshoumaru again," Sango said, not wanting to lie, "he wants you to call him back."

"Well I'm not," Kagome said sadly, sitting down to eat the food Sango just placed on the table, "he can kidnap me if he wants to speak to me."

"He also wants you to know that if you do not call him back that he wants you to meet him in your first class before the exam," Sango said quickly.

Kagome nodded, taking a sip of the juice she pulled out of the refrigerator, "I may meet him."

"You don't have to," Sango said sitting down next to her, "you can just get there when your supposed to and leave when your supposed to."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, not realizing that she wolfed down the entire meal and half a gallon of juice, "but he expects me to. And we have three classes together. He's pretty unavoidable."

Sango sighed and nodded her head, taking Kagome's plate, "go put some make up on to hide those circles under your eyes. I'll do your hair to finish the 'lets make Sesshoumaru drool' look you have going on there."

Kagome smiled softly before going to her room to put a little make up on. She succeeded in concealer, eyeliner and mascara before she started feeling like a clown so she put no more on and just added lip balm for moisture. "At least I look better than I feel."

"Not by much," Sango said quietly, entering her friends room with the hair straightener in hand, "but it'll do. I'll fix your hair so its not noticeable."

Kagome nodded, and sat in the chair for the next half hour as her friend fixer her hair, watching as the mass of slightly curled locks went stick straight in just minutes.

"All done!" Sango exclaimed after combing Kagome's bangs over and into a new do that made her eyes the focus in a positive way and you could almost not tell she hadn't slept much recently.

"Great," Kagome grumbled, "lets go. Your car or mine?"

"We'll take mine," Sango said with a smile.

--

"What do you mean you two got into a fight?" InuYasha asked, "I thought you both said things were good?"

"As usual," Sesshoumaru snapped, "its none of your business but it is, more or less, your fault. Now shut up and get in the car. Father is taking Rin to school because I have to get to ours early to see Kagome."

"Don't worry about it," InuYasha grumbled, climbing into Sesshoumaru's car, "she'll get over it in no time. She always does."

"She placed a barrier on her entire apartment," Sesshoumaru said quietly, "I could not touch a wall or door or window that was of that apartment without getting zapped with purification. But I could smell and hear all that went on inside. She's been crying for days, and she hasn't slept. I am worried."

"She'll be fine," InuYasha said, "don't underestimate her."

Sesshoumaru just gave his brother a look as they entered the school parking lot, but as he parked, he could see Kagome and Sango getting out of Sango's car. "Kagome?"

--

"HEY HIGURASIH!" some boy called, "NICE GET UP! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME HOW TIGHT THAT DRESS REALLY IS AND SQUEEZE OUT OF IT!"

Kagome sighed and shut her locker door, revealing a laughing Sango, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," her friend said with a grin as they walked down the hall, laughing all over again when Kouga tried to hit on Kagome and received a hit of his own, "has _he_ seen you yet?"

"I don't think so," Kagome said, "but I think I'm going to meet him early like he request-oof"

"KAGOME?" Sango asked, surprised when her friend was all of a sudden tugged into a abandoned classroom.

--

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome asked, but realized who it was when she felt a pair of lips crash down on her own.

****

A.N. Okay! That is the chapter. I know its kinda short. But I'm tired and I want to sleep. And contrary to falsehood about most writers, I value my sleep more than anything… except my dog and family. But I will wake up if a story hits. But other than that I don't continue with something if I'm tired. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll update ASAP.


	27. Happy Birthday Kagome

****

LAST TIME

"KAGOME?" Sango asked, surprised when her friend was all of a sudden tugged into a abandoned classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome asked, but realized who it was when she felt a pair of lips crash down on her own.

****

NOW

"Sesshoumaru get off me," she all but yelled when he moved in to kiss her neck, "your hardly the last person I want touching me right now. Let alone kissing me."

"Do not wear such… enticing articles of clothing," he growled, continuing his attack on her neck, completely ignoring the fact that a teacher was currently trying to get into the classroom, "and I will not commit such acts as this."

"Or," Kagome growled, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing as hard as she possibly could, "you could just not touch me. I'm leaving."

As Kagome was leaving the classroom, she didn't notice the amount of students and the teacher watching her. She just continued on her way to her first class for the exam.

--

-**End of Day**-

"How was your day?" Sango asked Kagome as they got in Sango's car to go home.

"Rather eventful," Kagome said sarcastically, "I was taken away from you by my ex-fiancé. The outfit worked, a little too well actually. And I had half the male student body either trying to touch me, ask me out, or just make rude comments to me all day. All in all… could've been better I think."

Sango laughed, "could've been worse too. Just be glad all Sesshoumaru did was steal you. He could have violated you!"

"He did," Kagome said dryly. "He pulled me into a classroom to make out with me! Ugh that man makes me… he makes me want to scream."

Sango was still laughing when she pulled into their apartment complex, joking about the fact that it wasn't even Kagome that made Sesshoumaru act the way he did, but that it was the combo of random boys talking about her and the dress that did it.

"I hate him," Kagome continued as she unlocked the door to the apartment, "I really don't understand…"

Her sentence was cut off when she entered the apartment. On every surface there was a basket or bouquet of red roses. Each vase had a card, each card has a apology written on it. Somehow she had gotten them in some sort of order, because each card Kagome picked up the apologies kept getting sweeter and sweeter. Until she realized that Sesshoumaru had broke into her apartment, she thought it was nice.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled into the phone.

__

"I take it you received my gifts,"

he replied simply, _"18 dozen roses for your 18th birthday. I thought you may like them."_

"You thought wrong," Kagome said darkly, "and your lucky I don't call the police on you. I have these roses to prove that you broke in, and I can file sexual assault after you attacked me this morning."

__

"Given your state of dress this morning, any police officer would applaud me for not taking you right there in the hall,"

he replied smugly, _"I do wish you would forgive me Kagome. In one of the cards there is a address, if you wish to, meet me there this evening. Wear something more… covering, but none the less as enticing as earlier today. I have a surprise for you."_

"In your dreams," Kagome spat, "I'm not meeting you anywhere." With that said, Kagome slammed the phone back down on the cradle and glared at it for several minutes.

"I FOUND THE CARD!" Sango squealed, "OOH! AND IT'S AT THAT FANCY NEW RESTAURANT DOWNTOWN! KAGOME YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Kagome huffed, grabbing the boots she had kicked off by the door and going into her room to change into more comfy clothes.

After changing into sweats and wiping off her makeup, Kagome decided that she just wanted to nap.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said, walking into the living room, not realizing she had walked into a possibly dangerous situation.

"Sesshoumaru you have to leave," Sango said, standing her ground and not letting him enter the apartment.

"She is still my fiancé," he said, "whether she handed me my ring or not. She is mine. I will take her if I please."

"No you will not," Sango said dangerously, "you have done nothing recently but made her cry, then go and act all sweet to get into her good graces again. AFTER DOING PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING! YOU ALWAYS DO IT!"

"It is not my fault," he said, noticing that Kagome had entered the room, "I never meant to hurt you. Nor had I intended to make you cry. I merely wanted answers."

"You did intend to make me cry Sesshoumaru," Kagome said darkly, walking towards him, "you intentionally pushed a conversation I did not want to engage in. Do you realize the reason I do not speak much about my relationship with your brother is because he broke my heart? No. You did not think about it. You were to busy thinking about how I had slept with InuYasha. That your own fiancé isn't the perfect angel you were convince I am. While you are a known whore! Everyone knows about the women you've taken to your bed. I didn't care because it was your past, and the past is just that. We learn from it, and if we didn't, we tend to repeat said past. But I know what I did. And I'm fine with it. But you decided that you were going to push me into a corner until I gave in and you got your way. Well guess what! YOU GOT YOUR WAY! THE WEDDING IS OFF. THERE IS NO ENGAGEMENT. AND SINCE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND ALL I'M TAKING MY FATHER'S COMPANY NO MATTER WHAT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY APARTMENT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Sesshoumaru more than once opened his mouth to say something during Kagome's speech, but she just kept talking. He wanted to explain that he never meant to make her relive situations she didn't want to think of. He truly was going to apologize.

"I see," he said, voice low, "I shall leave you then. Happy Birthday Kagome."

****

A.N. Short chapter. EXTREMELY short chapter. But I literally just sat up in bed and had to write it out! Then I had to publish it. Here it is. I'll probably add more to it here in a bit. I'm excited! I hope you liked it!


	28. Rins Birthday

****

A.N. Well the last chapter was short. Yes Kagome is being stupid, and blowing things out of proportion. Its part of my plan. No her and Sesshoumaru aren't over for good. It's just a subplot added into a subplot I had layed out a while ago. Either way. This chapter should cover up and explain some stuff. Although it is future of what had happened in the last chapter, I hope you'll like it either way.

--

"Kagome," Sango called, "your secretary just called. You're late, have two meetings in a hour, and you're supposed to have a web meeting with the headmaster at our school about graduating by the end of summer so you can start working properly."

"Yeah yeah," Kagome said, rushing around her room at top speed, half dressed and attempting to do her hair, "I just wish I had more time in training. Did I tell you what happened yesterday?"

"No," Sango said, sitting down on her friends bed as she continued running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Sesshoumaru stopped by," Kagome said, "we had lunch."

"So you're talking to him again?" Sango asked interestedly.

"Hardly," Kagome said with a grin, "he found out I've gone on a few dates with that new American guy in photo. Got pretty angry with me."

Sango laughed, "I wonder why. You and him broke up what… two months ago?"

"He's been sleeping around since we broke up," Kagome said, making sure her skirt wasn't wrinkled and found a blouse that matched, "since his father forced me to give him a position in the company I can keep a eye on him. It's rather entertaining, but at least he doesn't have to worry about never having money. He makes decent pay down where he is."

"What does he do?"

"Janitorial work," Kagome said with a smirk, "he needs to learn how to work hard. That is a good way to do it. It's not even hard really. Just cleaning bathrooms and moping up spills."

Sango laughed again, "yes I see. Well you should get going, your secretary said your first meeting is at noon."

Kagome nodded and took off. Figuring she had two hours until her first interview, she could use that time to understand the band who wanted her to feature them and then go over the new layout with publishing in the following interview.

--

__

-**With Sesshoumaru**-

"I can't believe she will not consider me for promotion," Sesshoumaru complained to his father, "I've worked there for months now. The entire building is sparkling because of the work I have put for her. What is her reason for giving me that position in the first place?"

"She said you need to learn to work properly with your hands," his father said, "and I agree. It is a good job for you son. It is not difficult, nor do you get to slack off, which you would do had you been given another job. Live with it."

"You do it," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"I have," his father replied simply, "I worked my way up the ranks in my last job during and after college until I was ready to take up my own company."

Sesshoumaru nodded, scowling and left for work.

--

-**three hours later with Kagome**-

"Thank you for your time," Kagome said, standing to show her guests out of the conference room, "we will consider your proposal. You have a different look we'd love for our next cover, and from the CD you brought you're definitely something young people would be interested in. Trust me on that."

The lead singer laughed, "you cannot be much older than me Ms. Higurashi."

"I am older than you though," she said with a smile, "a few years at the least. But I do know what even younger people than I like. And I am sure we can work something out with you if we do use your band for the cover."

The lead singer nodded, walking away with his band-mates as their manager leaned in to talk to Kagome.

"You are not just a figurehead in this company am I correct?" he asked, looking down at her with intent in his eyes.

"I am the owner and editor and chief of this magazine if that's what you mean," she said, not allowing him to intimidate her.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to run this company," Kagome shot back, "young enough to further my education to keep it."

The man smiled, "a woman who can shoot back. I was warned you'd be a spit fire."

"You've seen nothing yet," Kagome said with a smile, "but if you'd excuse me. I have another meeting to attend to."

"Of course," he said with a smile, moving to the side to let Kagome by, "shall we expect a call from you?"

"I wouldn't wait by the phone," she said with a smile, "but yes. Expect a call from us eventually."

-**With Sesshoumaru**-

"I hate this job," Sesshoumaru grumbled, pushing his cart into the closet so he could go to his break.

"Man can you believe that EIC?" came a young sounding voice, "she is hot."

"I think there is something fishy," another voice said, "she's too young to be that high up in this company. She's gotta be what, 16?"

"Either way," the first voice said with a grin, "I'm going to go after her. Women like that don't stay single for long."

The second voice laughed, and he heard them board the elevator.

He's right, she wont be single for long. I have to find a way to get her back. And fast.

"Kagome," he said sweetly, walking into her office as she changed her shirt.

"What," she asked, quickly buttoning the shirt and pulling a mirror out of a drawer.

"I was wondering if you would accompany Rin and I for dinner this evening," he said with a smirk.

"For what?" Kagome asked, pulling out a eyeliner to touch up her makeup a bit.

"It is her birthday," Sesshoumaru remarked, "and Rin said she wanted you to come as my gift to her."

Kagome softened and looked up at him, "Rins birthday?" he nodded, "what time and where? I'll have a gift sent here wrapped by the end of the day"

After Sesshoumaru told Kagome where and what time to meet, he decided it was the perfect place to start winning her back.

Let us just hope that she doesn't remember this is where we had our last… family dinner, **he thought to himself as he went to find his most recent 'friend'.**

– **10 minutes later**–

"But Sesshoumaru I don't understand why?" the girl said, wrapping her arms around his waist, a pretty pout on her lips, "we were having such a good time."

"My daughter requires a mother," Sesshoumaru stated, looking down at her.

"I can be a mother," the girl said with a smile, "and she seemed to like me enough."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her, "yes. But I shall choose who is worthy of my daughter to be her mother, and you do not make the cut."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "Rin chose Kagome as her mother. And I agree that she is my perfect choice."

"Weren't you and Kagome engaged?" the girl asked, remembering Kagome was to take over the company after their wedding. But got it even after they broke up.

"We were," Sesshoumaru answered, "but I said one thing she didn't like. And now she doesn't speak with me much."

"So why are you dumping me?" the girl asked.

"I am attempting to get Kagome back," he responded, "I am 20, almost 21 years old. I should be getting ready to settle down, as should she."

The girl stared, annoyed that he would tell her that as if they were simply good friends.

"So I was just something to keep you occupied while you plotted?" she asked angrily.

"You and the other four girls I've had since," he said un-noticingly, "but yes."

The girl nodded, "I see. Well I guess I'll see you around Sesshoumaru."

He stared as she walked away, surprised she didn't get as mad as the other girls he had been dating since his breakup with Kagome.

--

-**End of Day**-

"So Kagome you came," Sesshoumaru commented as Kagome walked up to their table, a box in hand.

"Of course," she said, leaning down and giving Rin a huge hug as the little girl bounced in her seat, "I cant miss Rins birthday. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I would not find it suitable to say aloud what sort of person you are," Sesshoumaru remarked, smirking as she glared at him.

"Here is your present Rin," she said with a smile, handing her the box, "I hope you enjoy it."

Rin opened the box, to pull out a frame with a photo inside. It was a photo of the last time Kagome had gone to dinner with Rin and Sesshoumaru. She received the picture in the mail, forgetting that a man was taking photo's as people were leaving the restaurant. The three had taken one as their first family photo, none of them realizing that Kagome would leave the very next day.

"THANK YOU KAGOME!" Rin squealed, "it's perfect!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Rin as the girl launched herself into her lap, "I'm glad you like it. There's a hook on the back so you can hang it on the wall if you want."

"Can I?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I will put it up when we get home," Sesshoumaru said quietly, never taking his eyes off Kagome.

"YAY!" Rin said, climbing back into her chair, "what are we going to do?"

"Dinner is just for you," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "pick whatever you want. Dessert too. But I do have grown up things to talk with Kagome about."

Rin nodded, just happy Kagome was back, so she didn't get mad that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to focus solely on her.

"Why don't we talk grown up stuff at work tomorrow?" Kagome asked, pulling a book out of her bag, "I don't have any meetings, so I'm just fixing up some stuff that I don't like. You can come up anytime you want."

"This is personal," Sesshoumaru said, "I do not wish to bring business into my daughters birthday. This conversation is about me and you."

"There is no me and you," Kagome said, "which is you and I. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"I am aware of that," Sesshoumaru said, watching Rin out of the corner of his eye, "but I still wish to be with you."

Kagome sighed, picking up her menu, "I do not wish to be with you Sesshoumaru. You went to far."

"And I have apologized," he said sternly, his attention fully on her, "more than one time. In numerous ways. I know you're mad at what I did and said, and I have come to realize it was wrong to say and do what I had done. But that, as you had said, is the past. I wish to focus on the future, and I can only see Rin and mines future with you in it."

"Very charming Sesshoumaru," she said sadly, "but I refuse to end a relationship all because you wish me to."

"I ended one to be with you," he replied, "why cannot you do the same?"

"Because I do not work like that," she said, "I do not hold my relationships so poorly that I can end one in the drop of a hat."

"You ended ours in the drop of a hat," he said.

"You pushed me," she said angrily, "you pushed until I couldn't take it. You never thought to ask why I wouldn't, couldn't, tell you certain things about my past."

"And I had apologized profusely for my mannerisms in the moment," he argued, "I did everything I could. In the end you wouldn't listen. You were as honery as a mule."

"Thank you for that comparison," she snapped, "but I will not take the blame for this. It is your own fault."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Rin exclaimed, "YOU ALWAYS FIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE EACHOTHER ANYMORE!?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared, as did everyone in a ten foot vicinity, as Rin broke down into tears.

"Rin," Kagome said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fight with your father today."

"Then why did you?" Rin asked, sniffing slightly, "I thought you loved him. He loves you."

Kagome looked up from Rin to Sesshoumaru, who was kneeled on her other side.

"He loved me honey," Kagome said standing, "and I loved him. But sometimes grownups fall out of love."

"Why?" Rin asked, looking at Kagome with watery eyes, "you told me you wanted to be my mother. You cant be my mother unless you love my dad."

Kagome looked down at her, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't want to hurt you. I would love to be your mother. But I cant because of your dad."

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kagome, "I think you should leave now."

"I do too," Kagome agreed stiffly, "don't worry about coming into work tomorrow. Take a vacation for a while. You'll get paid. Don't come back until I've called you."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away, her head held high as she exited the restaurant.

"Does Kagome hate me?" Rin asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"No," he said, picking her up, signaling for their food to be made to go, "she hates me."

****

A.N. okay so it sucked. But its all I could think of really. It'll get better. But I just hope you enjoyed anyway in some way or form. REVIEW!


	29. Lunch

**A.N. So another update on another story. Writing keeps my mind off things I don't want to deal with emotionally. And in the last 7 months I've fallen in love, fell out, had my hear stomped on, realized I still care for a different ex, and now my cousin is about to leave for war in like a month! I can't deal. So I write. It's a good muse. Hope you enjoy.**

-**Last Time**-

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kagome, "I think you should leave now."

"I do too," Kagome agreed stiffly, "don't worry about coming into work tomorrow. Take a vacation for a while. You'll get paid. Don't come back until I've called you."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away, her head held high as she exited the restaurant.

"Does Kagome hate me?" Rin asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"No," he said, picking her up, signaling for their food to be made to go, "she hates me

-**Chapter 29**-

-**Now**-

"Kagome," Sango called through the door. "You have a phone call. It's from the magazine."

"Coming," Kagome called back. Getting dressed in the mornings was much harder than she expected. It had been three month's since Rin's birthday. She had gained a little weight from the last fight with Sesshoumaru. Glad to know she wasn't pregnant Kagome just figured she was a little depressed.

"You know," she said entering the kitchen. "We should go to a gym. Higurashi speaking."

_"Kagome,"_she hear her Secretary say. _"We have a mild crisis."_

"No such thing," Kagome replied. "What happened."

_"The band showed up for the photo shoot,"_ she said. _"But the photographer is sick."_

"Okay," Kagome said with a smile. "Push the shoot back two hours. Send them to lunch on me. Set up the set in the way I prefer, and I will do the shoot. Do me a favor though. Call a mexican place and order me a chicken chimichanga with enchilada sauce with rice on the side. Please and thank you! Get you and the rest of the staff that will be doing the shoot something as well. If not from there than call another place. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

_"Gotcha. See you soon."_

"Bye."

"God your like wonder woman," Sango said. "How do you manage that?"

"With school and Sesshoumaru over I can think clearly," Kagome replied. "I gotta shower and get dressed. Wanna meet for dinner and a movie after work?"

"Sure," Sango said. "I have the day off so I can be there around... 7ish...?"

"Perfect!" Kagome said, running into the bathroom at top speed.

-**Half a Hour Later**-

"You know Suki," she said to her secretary as she was handed her lunch. "I would like if you could join me!"

"Really?" the woman asked. "You usually take your lunch alone."

"I know," Kagome said. "I'm usually doing three things at once and forget I have food. But really, go get your food and come eat with me please. Unless you don't want to."

"Um... no. I would love to join you, I'll just be a moment," Suki replied.

"Great!" Kagome said, opening the container of soda she had in her mini fridge. "Want a soda?"

"Sure," her secretary replied, sitting her meal on the desk. "Are you sure you don't want to be alone?"

"I hate being alone," Kagome said, clearing away a bunch of paper's and photo's so Suki would have room to eat comfortably. "Plus, I really don't know much about you. What makes you tick?"

"Um..." the girl asked. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Sorry," Kagome said. "I'm trying to not be _that _boss. You know, the one who barely know's their employee's names."

"Oh," the girl replied. "Well... I'm 23, I'm a single mom, and I live on my own."

"Really?" Kagome asked, excited. "How do you handle both?"

"I'm not sure," Suki replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I just sort of do. Day care helps a lot. And thankfully I make a good amount of money here that she isn't in some cracked out place."

"Amazing," Kagome said. "I have always wondered about those sorts of things. How old is your daughter?"

"She's 7 next week," Suki replied.

"Oh wow," Kagome said. "You were my so young when you had her. I'm so impressed."

"I was irresponsible," Suki said. "But I have no regrets."

"How did your family take to the news?"

"They weren't happy. I was forced to get a job, save money, and move out as soon as possible. I've been working here ever since."

"What was your starting position?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I was janitorial," Suki replied. "Worked my way up. This business fascinates me, and I'm lucky to have been here for so long."

"What do you really want to do though?" Kagome asked. "I know you don't want to be a secretary forever."

"I actually want to get into styling," the other woman said. "I'm not a fashion student, but I'm good at it. It's one of those annoying talents everyone has. It just comes in handy a bit more. I used to coordinate the costumes for play's when I was a student.."

"Really..." Kagome said, pulling out a writing tablet and putting down a note. "Want to help me with my shoot?"

-**Across Town**-

"Father it has been three months," Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. "In my absence there I only receive half a check, and Rin is getting upset."

_"She is not used to a new home,"_ his father said. _"You deciding to get your own house was a big change for her. I will call Kagome though. See if she is willing to take you back to work."_

"Thank you father," Sesshoumaru said. "You do not realize how grateful I truly am."

_"I can guess," _his father replied with a smirk. _"And your welcome._

"Daddy?" Rin asked, coming into the house.

"Hi Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "How was your last day of school?"

"Fun," she said. "We had to tell the class what we wanted to be when we grew up!"

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"A JANITOR JUST LIKE YOU DADDY!"

-**At The Magazine**-

"If Sesshoumaru is ready to come back to work that is fine," Kagome told Mr. Takahashi. "He has a new position though. Janitorial work is good for him, but I have a new place. One that I believe suits him better."

_"And that would be?"_Mr. Takahashi asked.

"My new secretary."

**A.N. OK so it's real short. Sorry! I have a new chapter in my head and all! But I'm updating story by story and this needed... a... cliffhanger I guess. Expect more soon!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	30. Late Night

**A.N. I'M UPDATING AGAIN!!! Hope this chappy is much better. It'll have Sesshoumaru's first day of his new position. -**_**evil grin**_**- READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!!!**

**.....**

-**Last Time**-

"Hi Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "How was your last day of school?"

"Fun," she said. "We had to tell the class what we wanted to be when we grew up!"

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"A JANITOR JUST LIKE YOU DADDY!"

-**At The Magazine**-

"If Sesshoumaru is ready to come back to work that is fine," Kagome told Mr. Takahashi. "He has a new position though. Janitorial work is good for him, but I have a new place. One that I believe suits him better."

_"And that would be?"_Mr. Takahashi asked.

"My new secretary."

**.....**

-**Now**-

"You know, Kagome," Sango started. "Placing Sesshoumaru as your new secretary can prove dangerous."

"I need a new one though," Kagome replied. "Transferring Suki to fashion was a amazing idea. She'll make more as head stylist, and she is awesome at doing what she is doing."

"How much more?"

"Like 15 dollars more," I said. "It's crazy! But it is a lot, and she has a child. It's wrong to hold her back because she is the perfect secretary."

"You're a saint," Sango said. "Sending your favorite employee to a different department because you want her to have a better life!"

"Hardly a saint," Kagome replied.

**.....**

-**With Sesshoumaru**-

"I can't believe I am her secretary!" Sesshoumaru practically roared at his father.

"Calm down son," Mr. Takahashi chided. "It's a better position, and you don't require a uniform any longer."

"No," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Instead I bring her tea, order lunch, and make appointments for her. WONDERFUL! Do you know what Rin said she wanted to be yesterday?"

"No," his father replied.

"A janitor! Not a actress, or model, or singer, or doctor like normal children. She wants to be a janitor because that is what I was doing," he complained.

"Then be glad," the elder man said. "She no longer has needs to be a janitor."

"If Kagome were still in our lives we wouldn't have this problem," he said softly. "She would wish to be like her mother. Run a very popular magazine, or be a photographer. This is all my fault."

"Not completely," his father said. "Kagome contributed, given most of it is your fault. But she did help a little."

"Thank you father," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. "For that wonderful insight to how horrible a role model I am to my daughter."

"I was meaning it in a positive manner. Don't beat yourself up. Now go to work. We'll lock up the house when I take Rin."

"Good bye father," he said. "Rin, come down here please. I'm going to work."

**.....**

-**At The Magazine**-

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Kagome said nicely. "Would you follow me please?"

"Of course," he replied simply.

Once in the office Kagome sat in her chair and stared at Sesshoumaru for several long seconds. "You can sit you know. It won't bite."

"I am aware of that," he replied, taking a chair. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes," Kagome said. She leaned into a drawer and pulled out a box of photo's and a scrapbook. "You any good at scrap booking?"

"To a extent," he replied. "Mother wished it when I was young and would spend time with her."

"Wonderful!" she said with a smile. "I am horrible at it and was hoping you would be able to organize this into something nice. Everything is already in chronological order. Newest on top, eldest on bottom. There are also a few other things in there, but other than that I don't know anything."

"When do you wish this by?"

"Whenever you have the time," she replied turning on her computer. "I just want it done by the end of the month. Is that enough for you?"

"Possibly," he replied.

"Look Sesshoumaru," she started. "I'm making the time to be decent with you. Do not be sarcastic or I will demote you to a gardener and give you horrible hours. I gave you this position because you were doing good where you were. I figured you'd prefer something a little more white collar. So shut up, make a little time, and do the damn book. I will not ask much of you as I prefer to do it on my own.

"You will take calls. Take messages when I am out. When I ask for you to call and order me a meal it is because I am busy and do not have anymore hands. You will make appointments but leave me the appointment book at the end of the day so I can check everything over. You are also to keep your workspace clean, organized and slightly friendly as I have clients who come in this area. Is all of that clear?"

Sesshoumaru stared. Kagome had never played the boss card. She tried to maintain a friendly manner with everyone because she knew she was with them in learning. And clearly, she was learning fast. "Crystal."

"Good," she replied. He could tell she was tired, and thought up a plan.

"Would you like me to fetch you some tea?" he asked quietly. "Peppermint will help wake you up a bit. As well as soothe your nerves."

"Thank you," she said. "If you'll leave me now. I have a few things to do."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood. As he left the room he noticed a cot folded in one corner, and a wardrobe in the corner. It was obvious Kagome had been spending nights at work. It worried him.

-**Thirty Minutes Later**-

"Sango," she whined. "I don't know if I can go home tonight. I have a layout to fix. We go to press in the morning."

_"You always stay over,"_ her friend said. _"It's not healthy Kags. Bring your stuff home and do it here."_

"Wish I could," she said. "But I have a few too many things to do. I'll come home and shower, it'll wake me up before I come back to the office to finish up."

-_knock knock_-

"Hold on Sango. Yes?"

"Kagome, my father is on line line three," Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay," she replied. "Sango I need to call you back."

_"Okay," _her the other woman said. _"But don't 'forget' this time."_

"I wont. Bye.-_click_- Hello?"

_"Hello Kagome," _Mr. Takahashi said. _"How is your day faring?"_

"Not wonderful," she replied. "How are you?"

_"Very wonderful actually,"_ he said. _"We have Rin for the evening; she is a joyous one isn't she?"_

"Yes she is," Kagome said wistfully. "Is there a business nature of your call?"

_"Not exactly,"_ he said. _"I was wondering how my sons doing."_

"You couldn't ask him?"

_"I needed your perspective. I already know his._"

"Well," Kagome started. "He is doing well. I may ask him if he can assist me and stay late tonight, we go to press in the morning and I haven't finished the layout. And since you have Rin, it is the only reason I am asking."

_"He won't be pleased."_

"He never is."

Mr. Takahashi laughed into the phone, _"Very true m'dear. I wish you luck, but I must go. Rin calls."_

"Goodbye Mr. Takahashi."

"Goodbye Kagome."

As the line went dead, Kagome realized it was almost time for everyone to go home. "Sesshoumaru," she called through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind coming in here for a minute?"

"Not at all," he replied sarcastically.

"Can the bitchy bit," she said as he walked in the room. "I need you tonight."

"For...?"

"Work," she replied. "We go to press tomorrow and I need help with the layout."

"I am only a secretary," he replied. "And at one time a janitor."

"And you took journalism," she said. "You can help, or not come back tomorrow. I don't have time for your games."

"Fine," he said. "May I go home and change?"

"Sure," she said, grabbing her bag and standing. "I will be here in exactly one and a half hours. No later than that for you. I'll be ordering myself a meal in, so either leave your order on the desk, it's mexican, or eat at home. I will see you soon."

"Of course Kagome."

**.....**

-**At Kagome's**-

"So how'd Sesshoumaru behave?" Sango asked as her friend walked out of her room in a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

"Sarcastic," Kagome replied. "But efficient."

"Sure you two aren't going to hook up tonight?" Sango teased.

"Why would we?"

"Two people," her friend sang. "Alone, frustrated, sexually and other wise. Ones a man, the other a woman..."

"Sango shut up," Kagome said, walking to the door to slide on her shoes and grabbed her bag and keys. "I'll be home sometime tomorrow, I'm taking the day off." Sango was still laughing as Kagome left the apartment. Half way to her car, her cellphone began to ring.

"What Sesshoumaru?"

"I have ordered us meals," he responded. "And the book is already in your office."

"Good," she said. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

**.....**

-**4 Hours Later**-

Kagome yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was half slumped over her desk, half asleep. But they were finally done.

"THANK GOD!" she all of a sudden exclaimed. "I thought we'd never finish."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "are you going to go home?"

"Nah," she said, going to open her cot and pulled a blanket out of the wardrobe. "It's comfy here. And it's late. I'll scare Sango."

"I see," he replied. "It's not safe for you to stay in this office alone at night."

"I do it quite often," Kagome defended herself. "My office only has one window, and it's the balcony. Anyone who wants to try and get up here better be a trained spy. The alarm system is state of the art and I armed it from inside once I got here. I will do so again when you leave."

"And if I don't leave?" he asked, stepping close to her.

"You probably should," she whispered as he wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Are you positive you want me to?"

"Um..." Kagome wasn't given time to answer as Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply. Her original plan was to not respond, hope he'd get the hint. But he managed to coerce her into kissing back, and she did with such passion it took him by surprise. Kagome couldn't stop anything as Sesshoumaru lifted her onto the desk, it somehow gave him a better advantage, and took it to assault her neck. "Sesshoumaru... we need to..." she couldn't finish as he captured her lips again.

**.....**

-**The Next Morning**-

Kagome woke to her cell phone shrilly ringing, "hello?"

_"Kagome,"_ Sango said. _"You told me to call you at 5 a.m. so you could take the magazine to the printer..."_

"Damn..." Kagome said, looking over at a still sleeping, Sesshoumaru. "Thanks Sango. I gotta go. See you in a few."

_"Kay. Bye."_

"Bye."

As Kagome hung up, she grabbed a second blanket and quickly wrapped it around herself. "You know I've seen it all before last night anyway. No point in hiding anything."

"Shut up," she said quickly, walking to the wardrobe. "And get dressed. Someone is bound to waltz right in, and if they find us... well... yeah. No one can."

"You're the big boss lady," he replied, stretching luxuriously in a way that made Kagome want to jump him all over again, before sitting up. "You can do whatever you want."

"That's not the point," she said, pulling on a pair of panties and a bra. "This cannot happen."

"Why not? We were engaged, and my father will push to the engagement."

"We aren't now," Kagome said. "And since my father's will said all we had to do was be engaged until I turned 18 if there was no wedding the magazine is mine. We held up the bargain and ruined the engagement as planned."

He couldn't help but stare. Kagome was already fully dressed with her hair tied back neatly, and pulling on stockings. "I guess I shall take my leave then."

"Good idea," she said. "Please get dressed first!"

"Do not fret Kagome," he said. "I will."

Kagome was horrified. She knew he stretched in the morning, but she guessed he was dressed. But watching him go through a morning routine fully nude, it made her uncomfortable.

"GET DRESSED!" she squeaked. "AND NOW! I am taking the day off, so you can as well."

"Of course, Kagome" he replied as he pulled his pants on.

"Did you plan for this to happen?" she asked as she balled up the blankets to be washed.

"No," he said. "If I had I would have brought a condom."

And it hit Kagome. They hadn't been safe that night, and it was almost her time. "Damn! Bye Sesshoumaru." She grabbed her things and ran from the office, heading straight for the parking lot to go to the printers and go home.

**.....**

-**Later On**-

"What do you mean you slept with him?" Sango asked.

"It just sort of happened."

"It never just sort of happens!" her friend screeched. "You broke up! That means nothing! None! Sex no aloud!"

"I KNOW!" Kagome yelled. "I... it... I don't know Sango. I'm scared."

"It'll be fine," her friend said.

"No it wont," Kagome whined. "Rin wanted Sesshoumaru and I to have a baby so she'd have a brother..."

"You can always fix it," Sango suggested.

"It's not right," Kagome said. "We'll just find out won't we."

**A.N. So that's my chapter. Review.**

**P.S. Now I don't condone the acts that went down in this chapter. In fact I would say do the exact opposite. But like I wrote in, I don't believe in abortion. But there are options. So yeah, I'm sounding like a psa. But I don't care! Be careful with sex. Nobody wants a kid when they aren't ready.**


	31. That

**A.N. I KNOW! I said I'd update by Friday. Got kinda distracted. Learned how to shoot a gun, chilled with friends I haven't seen in over a year, just and recruited people to spend friday and saturday night with me because I hate being home by myself overnight. So anyway! New Chapter! YAYYY!**

-**Last Time**-

"It'll be fine," her friend said.

"No it wont," Kagome whined. "Rin wanted Sesshoumaru and I to have a baby so she'd have a brother..."

"You can always fix it," Sango suggested.

"It's not right," Kagome said. "We'll just find out won't we."

******************************

**CHAPTER __:**

**That's Life**

******************************

-**Now**-

"Kagome!" Sango called. "You need to get up."

"No I don't," Kagome yelled back with a giggle. "Nobody is working today. I'm going to lay here all day and do absolutely NOTHING!"

"Why?" her friend asked, walking in the room.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "I just feel like being lazy."

"You're not..." Sango started. "Are you?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-**Across Town**-

"Son," Mr. Takahashi started. "You need to call her."

"I have tried," Sesshoumaru replied. "She does not return my calls, nor does she speak to me of anything but work. I have no more need of Kagome Higurashi."

"NO!" Rin yelled. "KAGOME IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MOTHER! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING SESSHOUMARU!"

Both men stared as Rin ran upstairs and flinched when the door slammed. She never had a temper, with anyone, and she never spoke towards Sesshoumaru angry. He knew he had not done right with Kagome, but he knew that in order for anything to work it took two people. He wasn't sure how Kagome would react to seeing him.

"Ok father," he said. "I will speak with Kagome tomorrow about everything."

"Good."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-**Kagome and Sango**-

"So you're meeting him?"

"He want's to appologize," Kagome replied. "For what he's done in the past, and for the way certain things played out recently."

"Can you trust him though?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," she replied, staring at her two friends. "He said I could. But he's said that in the past."

"He broke into your apartment!" Miroku exclaimed. "It's invasion. He entered your room while you weren't home! Who know's what he did, or took."

"Nothing was missing," Kagome said. "The only thing out of place had been my engagement ring that he put there."

"What if he tries to pull something," Sango said. "He's not huge, but I'm pretty sure he'd over power you if he wanted to."

"I'm meeting him in a public place," Kagome giggled. "You two can come if you want. I just want to see why he wants to see me all of a sudden. It's been months, and I haven't seen him at all."

"Maybe he's trying to get back together with you..."

Kagome laughed, "CHANGE OF SUBJECT! LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!!"

"Like what?" both her friends said at once.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "I just want to get out of this apartment. All we do is work, come home, go grocery shopping, and repeat the process again! I say we go to the diner and get some good food!! I haven't been there in a while and I really miss it!"

"I'm surprised it took you as long as it did to finally quit," Sango said.

"I was dragging it out. But I was always tired, from waitressing and more bustling about at the magazine. I couldn't take it anymore."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-**Across Town**-

"So she's meeting you?" he asked.

"Yes," he said. "In the park across from where she used to work."

"She will not be alone," a woman replied.

"I know that," he sneered. "I will make her feel guilty for forgetting about me, and then she will meet me later for dinner. That's when we do it."

"How do you know it'll work that way?"

"I know Kagome," he replied with a smirk. "And she doesn't like to dissapoint."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-**Later That Night**-

"Kagome!" Sango cried. "Put that down!"

They had decided to go dancing instead of to the diner. It'd help Kagome feel a little more happy. Or so they thought. The second they arrived, Kagome made best friends with the bartender and was on her 6th round when Sango took it away.

"HEY!" Kagome pouted. "I WASN'T DONE WITH THAT!"

"I know!" Sango exclaimed. "How you're not drunk, I don't know. But you need to stop. And drink water!"

"I don't want water!" Kagome pouted some more. "I want sake!"

"You don't need sake," a deep voice said. "It'll make you more drunk."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome and Sango said simultaniously to their new guest.

"It is a public place," he replied, downing Kagome's shot. "And I was hoping for some reliefe of the home for a while."

"What?" Kagome snarled. "Without some dipshit like me around you no longer want to take care of your daughter?"

"Without you around she will not speak with me," Sesshoumaru said; motioning for another shot. "I may have ruined her plans, but you ruined many people's plans. Including those of which I know you were begining to think on."

"That's life," Kagome sung. "You're flyin high in April, shot down in May."

"Stop quoting," Sesshoumaru growlled, drawing her close to him. "You know what happened earlier this month was not something simple. And you know if anything comes of it, I will try and get that from you."

"You will?" she asked. "Because they're going to give a young man, who couldn't adopt his first without parental consent a child. A man who is a SECRETARY TO THE WOULD BE MOTHER?"

"Do not yell," he spat. "I can hear you just fine."

"Then listen here," Kagome said angrily. "You will not threaten me. No one will hire you, you have no real expierience. Your father spoiled you to the brink. You can do nothing for yourself except cook and clean your person. It will not win a battle of this proportion. Now let me go."

Sesshoumaru released her roughly, and stared as she walked away. He wasn't sure what to say, but by the time he began to follow her out, Kagome had already said good bye to her friends and was in a cab and gone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Nothing better than a bubblebath!" Kagome exclaimed to herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Except for one with me," came InuYasha's voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. "You ran off. Mad, never wanting to see or speak with me again..."

"Life makes you wonder Kagome," he replied. "And what I was thinking before I left was skewed. I thought I was still in love with you. But what I realized was I was in love with the thought of you, and us, when we were a us."

Kagome smiled, "I see. Well I'm glad you came to your senses. How'd you get in?"

"I saw Sango on her way downstairs with a bag," he replied. "She gave me a key."

"I see," Kagome replied. "Let me call her then..."

InuYasha waited impatiently as Kagome called and spoke to her friend.

"Why would you?" -_pause for Sango to speak-_ "I'm not saying it _isn't_InuYasha. I'm just saying..." -_pause for Sango to speak-_"No... there are shapshifters who would pull stunts like this to steal from peoples homes..." -_pause for Sango to speak-_ "It's okay..." -_pause for Sango to speak-_"Stop complaining now. Nothing has happened. I know it is no imposter..." -_pause for Sango to speak-_ "I can just tell." -_pause for Sango to speak-_ "Fine... InuYasha take off your shirt and turn around..." -_pause for Sango to speak-_"I'm making sure its really hime. If it is only me and Kikyo would know of what I'm looking for..." Kagome couldn't help but stare as her friend removed his shirt. He was magnificently toned and sculpted. "Turn please..." -_pause for Sango to speak-_"Sango it's him. Bye."

"You thought I was a shapeshifter?"

"You can never be too careful," Kagome replied. "So why'd you come over?"

"To appologize," he said. "I'm sorry for what I said and the way I acted. I was wrong."

"Not completely," Kagome said softly. "I am no longer with Sesshoumaru."

"Why?"

"He figured some stuff out about you and me," she replied. "Didn't like it. Tried his usual 'I'm your fiance, you must tell me' bullshit. I got tired of it."

"I'm sorry," InuYasha said. "But I do have one question."

"Shoot," she said.

"He works for you?" the confusion on his face was obvious.

"Your fathers request," Kagome said. "But if he doesn't shape up he won't be working at all anymore."

"You'd fire him?" InuYasha asked. "Just like that?"

"If necissary, yes."

"Without references?"

"No," Kagome said. "If he used me as a reference I would tell the truth if I was called."

"Why?"

"He is a good worker," she explained. "But he lets his personal feelings get in the way. I will not sit around and deal with that. I have too much to worry about."

"But..."

"I have a bit of a issue," she started. "And I'm scared."

"You're pregnant?"

"I don't know."

**A.N. I KNOW! I KNOW! It's short. It's lame. It ended on the same note! Trust me it'll be better in the next one. Just hit me up. Let me know! OOOH! AND IF I POST A PIC OF MY NEW DOG YOU SHOULD SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! He's my scootin little shithead and I adore him! Got him tuesday, which is why I haven't been able to update. Fams been out, I gotta follow him like a buzzard on a limpin rabbit.**


	32. SORRY!

I'M BAACK! Hopefully until I can finish my stories. I know I took a EXTREMELY long sabbatacle, and I'm hoping I can get back into the flow of things in no time! As per usual I want lots of feedback, mostly to garner how well or terribly I am doing. I will be starting my updates all over again with The Engagement I have decided that instead of updating a ton of stories all at the same time, I will start with that as it seems to be almost over! But as you may remember with Phoenix, I said it was almost over once and it went for another twenty chapters. Sorry for the long wait, hopefully I can get things rolling again really soon! Look for my update, it's going to be VERY long!

All my love,

LivingPerfection


	33. Tests and Questions

**A.N. Well well. Here is my update, it's been what… a year… two? I, to be honest am unsure of how long it has been since I last wrote a chapter of ANYTHING! I have been very scatterbrained lately, lots has gone on in the last couple of years. It's not a excuse, but it has happened. So here we are, back to the same old routine I had about two years ago! I will babble, you will get bored, and then the story will actually start! So this is the start of a new way of story! **

**Chapter 32:**

It had been only a few days since Kagome and Sesshoumaru's fight at the bar. Only a few days since Kagome went home to find InuYasha sitting in her home. And only a few days since Kagome called a doctor requesting a blood sample pregnancy test.

She wasn't sure she was pregnant, there were no signs/symptoms that typically come before the loss of periods, or the tiredness or strange cravings. All she knew was that it was best to be sure early, than to not find out until it was too late.

**11111111111111**

"Kagome, you do not have to take a pregnancy test," Sango chided her friend. "Don't you think by now it would be obvious if you were?"

"We don't know anything," Kagome responded lightly. "It is better to be safe than sorry. I don't know if Sesshoumaru was right when he said he would battle me if a child came in this world. I don't want to think of that. He know's he would never win this case, but I don't want to deal with it."

"You aren't going to…" Sango motioned to her stomach, and then made a slicing motion across her neck to signify terminating the pregnancy.

"Oh heavens no!" Kagome exclaimed. She could never think that way. The child she may or may not be carrying may have been concieved at a time where Kagome was emotionally out of it, but she would never get rid of it because of her own dumb mistake. "Should a baby come of this, I will keep it, raise it with the love and happiness it deserves. If not, then I will continue my life as it has been."

"You're a stronger woman than I could ever be," Sango said. "What time is your appointment?"

"I should probably head down there right now," Kagome replied. It's a four thirty, but I am also doing a physical today. We're adding a new segment to our magazine, every month we will do a 'Mix and Match' with all our single staff. Since I am the person in charge, everybody decided I would be the first to be picked on. I want to make sure my stats are still desirable."

"Sounds like fun!" Sango said. "You will have to give me lots of insight on it when you come home."

"I will!" Kagome said with a smile. "But I really have to go now. See you in a little bit."

Sango shut the door behind her friend. Shaking her head, she wasn't sure how things would work out with the girl if she was, indeed pregnant. She knew Kagome would be a fine mother, but it was Sesshoumaru that she worried about the most.

**1111111111111**

"She scheduled a pregnancy test?"

"Yesterday," Sesshoumaru replied. "I think she made sure all arrangements were done through work on purpose."

"How can you be sure?" his father inquired.

"I am her secretary, still." The younger man said darkly. "She knew well enough the doctors office would call her office to confirm a four thirty appointment for a pregnancy test and physical."

"What are you going to do?"

"Since I was the one to take the message," Sesshoumaru said. "I will be waiting in the lobby when she emerges."

"You do know that it takes time for her results to come in right?"

"Of course I do. I will be there because they will need to know all messages for Miss Higurashi are to be sent to her place of work, not home."

"She wont be mad?"

"Kagome has had me on errands like this all week," Sesshoumaru said smugly. "It is not my fault she did not inform me her doctors could call her at home, or at work."

**1111111111111**

"How long has it been since she cancelled on you?"

"Just a few days," Naraku said darkly. "She has been very 'busy' lately with work, unable to keep even the slightest reservations. But not to worry, our plan will come together soon enough."

"What is the plan? You've never stated."

"If Kagome Higurashi will not come to me willingly," he said darkly. "Then I will take her and remind her that she will always be mine."

**111111111111**

"Miss Higurashi?"

"That's me!" Kagome said brightly, jumping out of her seat and setting the magazine she was reading down.

"Alright," the woman said. "We need to get your height and weight, so go ahead and remove your shoes, purse and anything in your pockets that might weigh you down."

As Kagome complied, she realized she was carrying way too much stuff. She wasn't a writer, yet she always had a pen and a notepad with her. She wasn't in the style column, but she was always noting different styles as she saw them, and also asking the people if she could photograph them for her photography department. _Maybe I should dabble in my own magazine…_

"Alright miss," the girl said with a smile. "Your weight is at 110 pounds and your just at 64 inches tall."

"Good," Kagome said with a smile. "I thought I was gaining weight there for a minute. Guess not."

The nurse smiled and showed Kagome where to wait. "The doctor will be in shortly"

Laying back on the little table, Kagome felt weird. She wasn't ready to be a parent. She was only 18, it was bad enough she was running a magazine, successfully at that. She had her plate full, and if it weren't for Sesshoumaru and her team, she would probably be bald._Maybe I should have told him… nah. He's still mad at me about the other night. I shouldn't have let him come back to work so soon, it is just too much right now. But I cannot promote him any higher, if I do, he will be head of a department he knows nothing about! I definitely need to call him. Lunch! Rin can come as well. It'll help me figure things out more._

Kagome pulled out her phone and pulled up the calendar and checked dates that she could take Sesshoumaru and Rin out to eat on. The only day she had free was the following one, she knew that he would be aware as well as she had asked him to upadate her calendar from the computer into her phone. He truly was good at his job, but he also knew that if it weren't for selfish reasons, Kagome would have sent him off already to do something else within the company, if not letting him go alltogther.

"Ah Miss Higurashi," a deep voice said. Looking up Kagome smiled, she was glad her doctor was such a nice person. He was a elderly man, balding and always with a smile on his face. "I see you're here for a pregnancy test…"

"And a physical," Kagome stated.

"Okay," he replied, grabbing a pair of gloves, tournaquet, cotton swab, needle and some alcohol wipes. "Go ahead and pull your sleeve up so I have access to the juncture of your elbow."

Ten minutes later, lots of pokes and prods, and a fresh band aid, Kagome was flexing her hand and arm to get some feeling back. She hated getting her blood drawn, but knew that it was the most secure way to get a pregnancy test.

"We can start your physical as well," the doctor said. "But we need a female in as well, for just a few minutes."Kagome nodded as the doctor went to get his Med Aid.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Okay Miss Higurashi," the doctor said brightly. "We're all done, you've checked out just fine. If you don't mind, due to family history. When we screen your blood for a pregnancy we are also going to check for hereditary illness such as high cholestorol levels."

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile. "It is best to learn of anything now, before it is too late."

"Right you are," the man responded. "Although, I am sending you with a prescription for your blood pressure. You are a bit elevated and it is best to keep that regulated."

Kagome nodded and took the paper from her doctor. Last thing she needed was to be stuck on a pill regimine, but she figured the blood pressure spike was because of all the stress lately. She was being hounded by another magazine similar to them about merging, and Kagome did not feel that they should do so. There were roomours floating around that there was a spy for that magazine within hers, and she was busy trying to figure the whole thing out. Until that was resolved, Kagome would have no choice but to stress and try to keep everything quiet.

**111111111**

"You say you are Miss Higurashi's assistant?" the woman asked Sesshoumaru, one brow quirked.

"Yes," he responded. "I am, and she requested I ensure that everybody she does business with, including doctors appointments, know that she will be receiving her messages at her office. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," the woman said. "But Miss Higurashi is just finishing up with a doctor, and I wouldn't see why she couldn't inform us herself."

"Miss Higurashi is a very busy woman," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at the woman. "She does not have time to do such silly tasks as make sure you know where to send her messages. That is what I am for."

"Among other things I am sure," he could hear a womans voice, and a giggle in the background. Sesshoumaru disregarded the message, knowing what the woman was implying and just sighed.

"Just ensure that all info is now sent directly to her office," he said. "It is simple, you put this phone number in your computer, update it, and it will pop up when you need to inform her of certain things. Such as appointments, or followups." The woman nodded, took the card from him, and entered the information quickly. "Thank you," he said with a another smirk.

As Sesshoumaru was rounding the corner after leaving the office, he could hear the woman greet Kagome as she exited the exam room.

**1111111111111**

"Hello Miss Higurashi," the secretary said warmly.

"Hello," Kagome said with a smile. "How much?"

"Oh your assistant already took care of it," the woman said with a knowing smile. "He also gave us your update information and your new insurance cards."

Kagome was confused, "my assistant was here?"

"Yes," the woman said. "Tall young man, broad shouldered, silver hair, GORGEOUS…."

"I know who you speak of," Kagome said giggling. "What I want to know is why he came to bring my info…" she didn't have to think on it long before it dawned on her. When Kagome was called to confirm her appointment it was Sesshoumaru who gave her the message, just as it was Sesshoumaru who Kagome had been sending out to update her contact info with all the business partners.

All the color had drained from the young womans face, scaring the secretary a bit."Miss are you alrgiht?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, "oh yea. I am fine. Thank you for your help."

Kagome quickly ran from the office, heading directly to her car, not noticing her own secretary just a few cars down from her.

**Ten minutes later**

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as her friend rushed into their apartment.

"Sesshoumaru know's I had a pregnancy test done today," the girl wheezed out.

"How can you be sure?"

"He's my secretary Sango," Kagome exclaimed. "He is the one who gave me the message confirming today's appointment, he is also the one who showed up at the doctors office to update my info and cover my fee. How could he not know!"

Sango nodded, " I understand what you're saying now. What are you going to do?"

"I will do nothing for now," Kagome said. "Things will continue as they have been, and when I receive my results, I will deal with it then. I will make sure when the doctors call me for the results of the pregnancy test, they call my cell phone. Sesshoumaru is not in charge of that, and he will not know until I let him know."

Sango nodded, unsure of how to comfort her friend, "so you going to tell me about this 'Mix and Match' the magazine is doing?"

Kagome smiled, "It's pretty interesting. Somebody randomly came up with it during a meeting. A fun way to get to know our crew, singles first, and then people in relationships. Each person will be on the cover, and then there will be a couple page update on that person. Naturally we will be mostly interested in their favorite types of music. But we also will go through much more. They all agreed I would be first, and next, because they all hate me, will be Sesshoumaru. And so forth and so on."

Sango nodded, "sounds interesting."

"We did a little thing a while ago randomly stopping people to gain their prospective," Kagome went on. "We put Sesshoumaru and Kiera on podiums and had a sign by each of them with their info and likes in music. We screened two hundred people on the idea and came back positive 120%. So we decided to run with it. My issue is out soon. All they have to do is photographs. Yuck." Sango laughed at her friend, she knew Kagome hated being photographed, although she wasn't sure why.

"Let's go to dinner," Sango said with a wide smirk. '"My treat!"

Kagome laughed and agreed, as they went into their separate rooms to change the girl couldn't help but wonder about her ex-fiance Sesshoumaru and his actions today at the doctors office. Picking up her cell phone Kagome dialed without thinking.

"Hey are you free tomorrow?" she asked the person on the other end of the line.

"_I think so," the person responeded. "Why?"_

"Meet me tomorrow for lunch at the U.S. Diner," she said. "I will send you directions."

"_Okay," the person replied. "What time?"_

"Noon on the dot," Kagome said with a smile.

**11111111111111111**

"Miss Higurashi's office," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said warmly. "I was hoping to speak with a Sesshoumaru Takahashi?"

"Speaking," he said into the phone. "May I inquire as to who is calling?"

"Shori," the woman replied. "Shiori Takeda."

"How may I help you Miss Takeda?" He asked.

"Well I work for 'Japans Finest' and we were hoping to do a piece on Miss Higurashi," she said slowly. "And I was told to contact you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, typing in 'Japans Finest' into Bing as the woman continued talking.

"Well as her former fiance I was hoping you would have insight to the mind of Miss Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru stared at the screen. It was a tabloid. It posed as a nice magazine pretending to give info on the up and coming big wigs in Japan, but it wasn't.

"We do not associate ourselves with tabloids," Sesshoumaru said darkly. "Shall you call this magazine again, I will personally ensure your office is slapped with a harrassment suit."

"Of course Mr. Takahashi," the woman said hurriedly. "We will bother you no more."

Sesshoumaru put the phone down and sighed, he was sick of tabloids calling to get info on him, Kagome, him and Kagome, or if Kagome was having a three way affair with him and his younger brother InuYasha. It was too much and he was ready to explode.

"Sesshoumaru would you come back her a minute please," Kagome called out her office and into his.

"Of course," he replied smootly. Standing Sesshoumaru grabed a pen and notepad just in case she needed him to take a few quick notes.

"Please sit," She said, not turning around from her fish tank. Sesshoumaru obliged and sat in the seat opposite her desk. "How are you?"

To say he was taken aback was a understatement. "Uh.. I am fine. Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"I am fine myself," she responded. "How is Rin?"

"Missing you dearly," he responded not realizing how he said the phrase.

"I miss her as well," Kagome replied. _And you._ "I was wondering if you and Rin would mind meeting me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"It is a bit short notice," he responded. "But that should not be a problem."

"Wonderful," Kagome said with a smile. "I will contact you with the info. Also, I know you are aware I had a doctors appointment the other day."

"Yes…" he replied slowly.

"I am sure you are aware that the appointment effects both of us do you not?"

"I do," he said. "I also remember our discussion last week."

"Yes well let us forget that," Kagome said meekly. "I want to get your feedback on what you want to do should the test be positive."

"As I have told you before," he said. Standing at his full stature, Kagome felt small compared to Sesshoumaru.

"Should you become pregnant," he resumed his sentence. "I would hope you reconsider our relationship and come back to Rin and I."

**A.N. So roughtly I typed up about 10 pages in just a few hours. I am proud of myself to say the least. Also, this is not half as long as I had originally wanted. But I felt this may be a good place for me to stop the chapter. I believe I shall start drafting up a new one immediately. I hope you enjoyed! And yes, I will attempt to be back from now on!**


	34. Dinner with The Takahashi's Part 1

**A.N. I want to dedicate this chapter to zoey tamagachi for her review on my previous chapter! I am super happy that there is still someone out there who was excited to see that I made a update! I, hopefully, will be able to finish this story before it hits 40 chapters, but to be honest I don't know if that is possible. **

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said fairly loudly walking into his fathers house. "I have a surprise for you." The one simple phrase was enough to have the young girl racing down the stairs and into her fathers arms.

"WHAT IS IT!" she squealed, loving surprises Rin knew it would be a fantastic surprise.

"Tonight we are going out to dinner with a very special lady," he said quietly, sitting with the child in his lap.

"I don't want to meet another one of your girlfriends, Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed. "They're all so ugly and mean. I miss Kagome!"

"I do not have any girlfriends, Rin." Sesshoumaru chided, knowing full well his daughter was sick of him introducing her to new women. "And, it is Kagome we are meeting with tonight."

"REALLY!" the child screamed. "Is she coming back to us! Is Kagome going to be my mother?"

"I do believe so," he responded quietly.

**222222222222222222222222**

"Kagome?" Sango called, walking into their very messy and very noisy apartment. "Why are my clothes in the living room?"

"I am going to dinner tonight," her friend called from her room. "I am trying to find the right outfit."

"You have a date?" Sango questioned, staring at her friend who was currently raiding her closet.

"Of sorts," Kagome admitted. "I am meeting Sesshoumaru and his daughter Rin, well you remember Rin, for dinner tonight."

Sango nodded, staring at her friend. She was worried for the girl. She did not want things to go the way they had before, also, she did not want Kagome to get too attached to the child again just to pull herself away once more.

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kagome asked, finally deciding on a simple black dress and red silk shoes.

"Because I don't want to see you back to where you were before," Sango said. "He tore you down with that InuYasha interrigation, and I don't want to see you go through that again."

Kagome smiled, she knew her friend was very concerned. Considering everything that had perspired in the last several months between her and Sesshoumaru, she herself didn't feel like getting hurt again. Although she couldn't stop it, she felt that something needed to be done between the two of them. "It's just dinner Sango, I will be okay."

**222222222222222222222222**

"She is meeting Sesshoumaru Takahashi for dinner," the man explained. "They have reservations at some italian place and plan to discuss many things."

"Can you be sure?"

"Since receiving a position in her company, I have been privy to hearing riddiculous gossip concerning Ms. Higurashi and Takahashi. It would seem there is a running bet through all the departments on to when they will get back together."

The man smiled, he knew Kagome was ready to go back to Sesshoumaru. She liked to bring him up in their conversations whenever they met, 'Sesshoumaru messed this up at work' 'Sesshoumaru is trying to make me look bad in front of my staff' 'Sesshoumaru is taken a special interest in many of the people who show interest in me' _SESSHOUMARU SESSHOUMARU SESSHOUMARU! _He could not wait for the day that Kagome realized he was the one for her, when that day arrives, he will take down Sesshoumaru Takahashi and make sure he never bothers Kagome again.

"I want you to keep extra tabs on them," Naraku said with a smile. "Just until I can get Kagome back into realizing it is I she wishes to be with. It could take some time. Also, ensure that they do not reconcile their relationship. Not tonight. No, I need just a little more time with Miss Higurashi."

**222222222222222222222222**

"You know Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said with a smirk. "Kagome isn't one to forgive and forget so easily."

"It has been several months since we had ended our relationship," Sesshoumaru replied cooly. "I do not wish for her to forget, I realize what I had done and said was wrong. All I wish for is that she will finally forgive me."

InuYasha shuddered, to the day, the thought of his brother and his ex girlfriend seriously disturbed him. He had moved on from Kagome, as well as Kikyo and was currently focused on his newest conquest. He had met a interesting girl in one of his classes, she said she was from America, but she didn't look nor sound American considering her perfect Japanese. Not that it mattered, he was focused on the fact that she wasn't a Higurashi and that was okay with him. He finally felt the need to keep as far away from that family as humanly possible.

"Maybe you shouldn't make her seem like this is some business deals between our fathers," InuYasha tried. "That is one of the reasons she was so agains't this relationship in the first place."

"That and the fact that she was against the idea of arranged marriages in general," Sesshoumaru replied. "Now we must leave. Kagome is expecting us any minute now."

**222222222222222222222222**

"Kagome," Sango sang. "I think we should look for a new place!"

"WHY?" Kagome screeched. "I love this apartment! It's so cozy and beautiful."

"And small," Sango countered. "We have a lot of stuff since we both got differen't jobs, and I think it'd be fun."

"Oh yes," Kagome said sarcastically sitting on the couch. "Super fun as we argue over who gets the master suite, and how the living room is going to look, and whether Miroku is allowed to move in or not…"

"Okay so obvious things will need to be worked out," Sango said quickly. "But you can't seriously tell me you're comfortable in the closet of a room we each have?"

"I guess bigger rooms would be a good thing…" Kagome started. "But we will talk about it later. I have a demon to meet."

"Good luck," Sango called.

**22222222222222222222222222**

"HI KAGOME!" Rin shouted the second she saw the older girl in the parking lot.

"Hello Rin!" Kagome said happily as the girl launched herself at the adult. "I have missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Rin said, allowing a tear fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked. "And where is your father?"

"I am here," Sesshoumaru said, appearing out of no where. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks."

"You look well," he responded. Instantly Sesshoumaru realized he sounded completely idiotic, he had just seen Kagome the day before.

"As do you," she responded with a smile.

As they walked into the restaurant, Kagome realized how badly she wished Sesshoumaru would grab her hand; or put a arm around her waist. _This evening will either go one of two ways, lets hope it goes a good way._

"Kagome I wish to ask you something of great importance to both Rin and I," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"We would like for you to return to us," Sesshoumaru said. He realized he sounded heartless, and as if he were conducting a business deal. But this specific way of acting is how he won Kagome over in the first place.

"Excuse me?"

"Marry me."

**A.N. That is the end of the chapter. Yes, it is not very good. But to be honest, I want to finish up what stories I have going now, as I am in the process of a very different story Hope to get a few reviews!**


	35. Dinner with The Takahashi's Part 2

**a.n. Okay! I am updating again! I truly don't know how close to done I am… to be honest I want it to be soon. We shall see!**

Kagome was floored. She was hoping he would tell her he wanted a raise, or to be transferred, or that he was quitting. Not this. _Why couldn't he tell me he is resigning? It would be easier to deal with!_

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, jerking her out of her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer him. She had originally planned on marrying him just so she could take her father's business. She hadn't known anything of it, but she felt it was her duty to keep it in their family. But she had dragged it out long enough so she was able to take it without marrying Sesshoumaru.

"How about we discuss Rin for a while?" She changed the subject. "How are you lately?"

"Not good," Rin said with a sad face.

"Why not?"

"Sesshoumaru keeps making me meet all these ugly girls," Rin complained. She knew her father was paying attention, although he pretended to look through the menu. "I don't like them."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "They can't be all that bad."

"They aren't nice to me like you are," the girl complained. "They don't like it when Sesshoumaru takes me with them out. They try to make him ignore me for them."

"You talk to grown up," Kagome stated. "And I'm sure they're just jealous because you're so pretty and the apple of your fathers eye."

Rin smiled at the older girl. She wanted Kagome for her mother, not only because she was kind to her, but Sesshoumaru was more willing to do the more outstanding things that usually came with a small child.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. He sounded his old, cold self. Void of all emotion in voice and face. "We do need to discuss things."

"I get that," she said roughly. "Although, I don't see why we have to do it in front of Rin."

"When would you find it… _convenient_ to discuss things?"

"If we are done early," she said slowly. "We can go back to the apartment. Rin can play video games in my room with Sango, and we can discuss whatever it is you feel we need to speak about."

"That seems acceptable."

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. She was trying to figure out why he was all of a sudden acting his old self. Admitting out loud would let Sesshoumaru know that she still had feelings for him. _I cannot allow him to know. Thing's have worked out well for me lately, and I cannot go back to the way things were. _

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Sango…"

"NO!"

"Why not?" He pestered.

"Because I don't want to!" she argued.

"It'll be fun," begged the boy. "Think of it as an experiment!"

"Miroku," she sighed. "Allowing you to switch my room with Kagome's because you are bored is a bad idea."

"I think it will be funny," he said with a snicker. "See how long it takes her to notice."

"She will notice the second she gets home," Sango told him. "Besides, she sent me a text message earlier saying that she was bringing Sesshoumaru and Rin home for a bit."

"Are they back together?"

"I don't know," Sango replied. "She said earlier they were going to discuss things."

Miroku nodded. As her friend, he didn't want to see Kagome go down the same road with Sesshoumaru. He knew Sesshoumaru had turned a new leaf, and was hoping to win Kagome back. He hoped for both of his friends, things would work out for them.

"How about we clear out," Miroku suggested. "We can go back to my place and pick on InuYasha and his new girlfriend."

"I have to study," Sango stated. "Another time."

Miroku pouted, but resigned, "I will hold you to that."

"Go away!" Sango exclaimed as he tackled her. "I need to study, and you need to pick on your friend."

Miroku laughed as he got his stuff to leave, passing Kagome and Sesshoumaru on his way out. He just raised a eyebrow's at his friends and left without a word.

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Did she ever set a day to meet you?"

"Not yet," he responded. "Soon, though."

"Are you sure?" the other man asked. "Sesshoumaru mean's to propose to her tonight."

"From what she has told me over the phone," Naraku said with a grin. "She will not give him a answer just yet. I have a small amount of time."

"Then you might want to contact her first thing in the morning."

"Do not tell me how to do my job," Naraku snapped.

"This is hardly a job," the other man drawled. "It is your quest to win back a foolish girl."

**11111111111111111111111111**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked him.

"Well for one," he started. "As I already stated, I wish for your hand in marriage. Also, I wondered how you would react to looking for a new secretary."

"Okay so one," Kagome started, kind of annoyed and instantly wanting to avoid that last question. "What reason do I have to marry you? And second, why would I want to find a new secretary?"

"I believe we are well together," Sesshoumaru said. "We complement each other, in multiple ways, as well as that fact that I know you care for Rin and I the same way we do you."

Kagome stared for a second, deciding that Rin needed her assistance although the girl had not come to ask for anything. "I will be right back."

Kagome found Sango in her room playing Mortal Kombat with Rin, laughing and trying to figure out how this young child is beating her at a game she played and conquered a few years older.

"I swear he is trying to be a weirdo on purpose!" Kagome complained, throwing herself on the bed.

"That is how he naturally is," Sango grunted. "Just go back in there, discuss things like the adults you both are."

"You are no help."

Sesshoumaru was trying to figure out why he could not hear Kagome; it used to be he could hear her even when she whispered. _She must have sound proofed her room._

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "Sango has agreed to watch Rin for a while; I think we should go on a walk." Sesshoumaru nodded, and followed Kagome out of the apartment.

"Is there a reason for this?" he asked, aware of how cold he was sounding.

"It's a beautiful night," Kagome said with a sigh. "I figure we can talk this way without anyone really around."

"I see," he replied. "Did you think about my proposal?"

Kagome nodded, "I think we should just start new."

"New?"

"Yes," she replied. "As we had in the beginning. Get to know each other again, but instead of as a couple forced into the relationship, as a pair who decided on their own to be together."

"I understand," he replied. "I will be courting you again?"

"Yes," she replied. "I think it is the only way to do things."

"And my question about you finding a new secretary?"

"Well it will add more rumors at the office if we were to be together again and still working so close together," she said slowly. "Why would you want to leave in the first place? I thought things were going quite well."

"Honestly," he said not looking at her directly. "My father has decided that since I have finally gotten my degree, and have learned quite a bit in the business world, should I choose, he will now step down from his position in the company and sign it over to me. So long as I eventually split my shares with the idiot."

Kagome stared for a minute; she wasn't sure how to take things. He was not only going to leave the company she was running, but he was going to one that was so closely linked to her own. "How much notice will you be giving me to find your replacement?"

"Depending on what you decide," he started. "I will be giving notice first thing in the morning. I figure a simple two weeks is not enough, so I will give resignation with one months notice to assist you in finding a proper secretary and train them to get your schedule down pat."

"If this is what you want to do," she said sadly. "I cannot stop you."

"Of course you can," he said. "If you wish me to stay with your company, I shall do so."

"And get in the way of you inheriting your own? Hell no!"

Sesshoumaru allowed the ghost of a smirk he trademarked, "I believe this is the step I require. As well as it is more proper for us to have a relationship and you are not paying my bills."

_Quite literally. This could possibly be a good thing. _

"Well I support you," Kagome said with a smile; taking his hand. "This is a good thing. It is time for you to branch out on your own!"

"You make it sound as if I am a mere child," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I am a grown demon; I do not need encouraging as if I were just a pup."

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Grumpy Tail," Kagome said gruffly; ruffling his hair. "I won't do it again!"

"That either," he said.

Kagome giggled. To her it felt like nothing had ever happened between them, causing their eventual break up. It might be too good to be true; she was hoping she wasn't just imagining things going so well.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we ever did wrong by going through with a arranged marriage?" she asked. "I mean, by letting our parents think we were going through it to be good sports?"

"No," he answered shortly. "I know it started somewhat like that as we saw no way out of it; but I also know that it was the best mistake I ever made."

Kagome smiled; mostly to herself. She knew it was his way of telling her that he was glad thing's had gone the way they had before it went bad. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru, and to be honest she wasn't sure why. He was rude, tended to be crude, and he wanted everything to be his way; whether it inconvenienced others or not.

**11111111111111111111111111**

"Sango," Rin asked the older girl. "Do you think Kagome will marry Sesshoumaru?"

Sango was a little shocked, and wasn't sure how to answer the child. "I don't know Rin. Do you want them to get married?"

"Yes!" the child exclaimed. "I need a mother and Sesshoumaru need's a wife! Kagome is nice, and she likes to have me around! I want her to be with us!"

Sango smiled. She knew her friend loved Sesshoumaru; as well as his daughter, but she also knew Kagome didn't want to be hurt again by the man. Thing's had turned out badly, and Sango was convinced (even though he broke into their apartment that one time) Kagome was going to get back together with Naraku.

"I think," Sango started to tell the girl. "If you wish real hard on your lucky star, everything you want will come true."

Rin beamed, "let's go outside! We can both wish on our lucky stars!" Sango agreed and went outside with Rin so they could see the sky. She smiled finding her favorite constellation, Orion, being chased across the sky by Sirius. "Did you make your wish?"

"Of course Rin," Sango said with a giggle. "Did you make yours?"

"Yup!" Rin squealed.

**11111111111111111111111111**

Kagome's phone started ringing out of nowhere, she was slightly upset by the disturbance as she was having a very good time just walking hand in hand with Sesshoumaru.

"Hello?" she started slowly when realizing who called. She sure had hoped Sesshoumaru wasn't listening when he wandered ahead to give her a bit of privacy.

"Hello Kagome," Naraku's raspy voice said from the opposite side of the line. "How are you this beautiful evening?"

"I am very well," Kagome said with a small smile. She and Naraku had settled a few things after he broke into the apartment, and they were now very good friends once again. "How are you?"

"Fairly well," he said with a smirk she could hear through the line. "I was hoping you would meet me for coffee."

"It is a bit late," Kagome said with a laugh.

"I know," he said sorely. "It has been a off day for me and I was hoping we could just chat and enjoy a warm drink."

"I'm sorry, Naraku," Kagome said. "I have a early day and I need to go to sleep soon."

"I understand," he said. "I will talk to you later."

"Good night," Kagome said sweetly.

"You are going to bed?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was obviously listening to her entire conversation, although she was grateful it didn't turn into one of Naraku's usual claims of love.

"I just said that to get off the phone," Kagome sang. "I do have a semi-early morning, but I don't need to be there until 10."

"Last I checked you have a meeting at 9:00," Sesshoumaru said knowingly. "Unless, you are planning to play hooky."

"I was originally planning on sending my secretary," she replied with a smile. "But I received a call this morning from the assistant of Takeda Inc. owner stating the meeting would need to be rescheduled until a later time due to a emergency."

"I understand," he replied. "Shall I let you go home to get some sleep?"

Kagome looked at her watch; it was only 9 pm. She knew Rin would most likely be asleep when she returned home, and she wanted to keep Sesshoumaru to herself just a little while longer. "How about we go down to the park?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and led her in the direction of the park not far from where they were currently located. "Any specific reason you wish to go down there?"

"No," she smiled. "It's just so beautiful out tonight."

"You have said that before," he replied.

Kagome grinned and leaned into him as they he sat down on one of the parks many benches. She was testing him; as his typical behavior had Sesshoumaru set up to avoid public displays of affection at all costs. She was in shock that he was allowing such behavior.

"Kagome," he said slowly; causing her to look up. "I wish for you to know that no matter my behavior in the past. I do indeed love you."

**a.n. I'm what you call a sadistic little bitch at times. This will be the end of my chapter for a little while. It took me a good long while to figure out how to do this, and I have to admit I like it. 2,400+ words, be happy! I tried making it 3,000 but I know this is the best place to leave it!**


	36. I'm appologizing again

So it would seem I need to update my Microsoft Word program. And I currently don't have the money to purchase it. Especially since I am using the trial from Microsoft. So sit pretty, I need to copy all my progress into a notepad so I can update. This could take a while, I had just about four or five pages of work done, and I am NO WHERE near done! Hope yall are enjoying my updates! Hopefully I will have one set up soon!


	37. A Double Date?

**A.N.** Well I am unsure of how long this story will take. I wonder, and make a guess of when it'll end. And I have passed that point a few times. Do bear with me, I am truly working on finishing it!

"You know Kagome," Sango started with a smile. "If you and Sesshoumaru continue the way you are, you're going to wind up moving out of here and into his house!"

"I am not," Kagome said with a giggle as she raced around the apartment, looking for her other shoe she had meant to wear for work. "I just think we're on a nice route to getting to know each other again."

"That's why you don't practically live over there or anything," Sango reminded her sarcastically.

"I really don't," Kagome replied with a knowing smile. "I go over after work here and there, but I ALWAYS wind up right in my own bed at the end of the day. Besides, he has been staying at his parents. Something about a extermination."

Sango laughed with her friend. She liked giving her a hard time about everything, but she knew that this time around Kagome and Sesshoumaru were really taking things slower with their relationship. "Have you recieved those test results yet?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded with a relieved smile. "It came back negative. I am actually very relieved. I could not do this and raise a kid at the same time! Sesshoumaru might be able to do it, but I wont. I cannot allow some random person to take care of my child at all times of the day while I am at work!"

"Since when is how I raise my child an issue?" they heard him ask through the door.

"It's not;" Kagome replied, opening the door. "I just wasn't raised where nannies are a part of life. It's not a bad thing, having a nanny, but onlyf or occasions." Sesshoumaru kind of glared for a second, but both the girls knew he had softened a little bit just by the way the air shifted.

"We are going to be late," he stated simply. "If you are done acting up?"

"I'm never done acting up," Kagome said with a smile; grabing his hand as if he had been waiting for such a act. "But I will settle for not being late for the meeting. See you at lunch, Sango?"

"Of course!" Sango said with a giggle. "I will pick you up at 11:30."

"How should we go about this situation?"

"I will go about it how I see fit," Naraku said darkly.

"And you are certain that she will fall for your rouse?"

"No," Naraku stated. "I am going to tear down her confidence in Sesshoumaru; let her see that he is not worthy."

"Let who see who isn't worthy?" came Kagome's happy voice. "Don't tell me you are plotting against some poor sap to steal his girlfriend?"

"Aren't I always?" he asked her, giving his friend a warning look as Kagome went to give him a hug.

"Don't break anybodies heart," she stated with a giggle. "Now get inside, this is a important meeting. It involves all partners."

Sesshoumaru was bored with the meeting. Looking at Kagome, who was trying to stay away, he could tell he wasn't the only one who found it boring. They were going through quite a bit of information about the suspicious company who was trying to buy Kagome's magazine, he knew she wanted the shareholders there to discuss things later about how they were to make the next step. Sesshoumaru himself was currently trying to talk Kagome into merging with his own company, but it seemed that wasn't happening. She was holding steady that she didn't need to do a merger to keep her business afloat. True, the magazine was doing very well, she had lots of ideas that helped it out of its old rut and into the hands of younger readers; even the older ones, but Sesshoumaru feared she would wind up losing it all if this new company tried to sweep it out from under her knees like he knew they wanted to.

"Any questions?" the marketing head asked.

"Just one," Sesshoumaru said; jerking Kagome out of her daze. "How do we know these new plans won't be brought into the public, ruining the magazines chances at making another big stride? We're still having issues with people taking Ms. Higurashi seriously as a business woman, if this gets out, it'll get worse. Especially since most people still think she's just a figurehead; a pretty face to make more sales.

"We are aware of that," he said. "That's why we are doing everything possible to make sure things work properly to keep the public aware Ms. Higurashi is in fact the owner of our company, as well as the editor. Let them know that she is more involved in every aspect of it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, locking eyes with Kagome for just a split second. He understood that they wanted people to know she had power within the company, Kagome did especially. What he didn't understand is why they were forcing stuff so much. He was hoping that things would be sorted out soon. It was stressing Kagome out, and stuff that stressed her out tended to have effect on their relationship.

"Is that everything?" Kagome asked.

"I believe so," the head replied. "I do have to talk to you about a few things, Ms. Higurashi, but I feel that is best done in private."

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "I will meet you in my office in ten minutes?" He nodded and went out to the hallway with the rest of the shareholders.

"Sesshoumaru," she said quietly. "I think we need to talk, later, about your proposal you brought up the other night."

"You are ready to marry me?" he asked. He knew he sounded more cold than anything, but he truly did hope Kagome was ready to get married. He was more than ready for the commitment himself.

"Not that proposal," she said with a giggle; leading him to the parking garage. "The one about us merging companies. You producede many big names, a lot of my bands that are coming in are looking for some help to get their feet in the door. We can only do so much to help them..."

"And you think that is a good way to do that?" he finished for her.

"Yes," she replied. "It is a good idea. I have thought so for a while, but I have been to proud to accept it."

"You? Proud?" he asked, letting his shock show through.

"Only slightly," she said with a smile. "I need to get inside. I will see you later?"

"Of course," he replied; leaning in to give her a long searing kiss. "I will call with information on dinner."

"Can we eat in tonight?"

"You want to eat in?" he was surprised.

"Yes! I have learned to cook a bit," she replied with a giggle. "And who better to try it out on than my wonderful boyfriend."

"Again my parents are taking Rin," he informed her. "So unless Sango will be joining us, it will only be you and I."

"Sango and Miroku will be joining us," Kagome replied. "Think of it as a double date!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and gave her another kiss. "I will can on my way over then."

"I love you," she said quietly; arms wrapped around his waist.

"And I you," he said. "See you later."

"Kagome," Sango asked. "What time are you planning this dinner thing?"

"Seven or so I guess," she replied. "Why?"

"Well while you were busy putting together the 'perfect friday night cute look', your soup boiled over and the oven is smoking," Sango replied calmly.

"OH NO!" Kagome exclaimed. "I wanted dinner to be perfect! I've never cooked for you guys before!"

"It'll be fine," Sango chided. "I'll help you fix your meal and everything will be fine!"

"How are you sure?" Kagome sobbed. "It all keeps going wrong! I tried to make a salad earlier and... well look!"

Kagome held up a hand that was wrapped in a large bandage that was already stained in her blood. "Kagome! How did you manage that?"

"Knife slipped," she said softly. "Stupid cucumbers don't like to be cut apparently."

"You know Sesshoumaru is going to freak when he comes over and smells blood," Sagno reminded her playfully. Kagome nodded, she knew it was true. He'd probably think someone broke in and tried to harm them, and succeeded. Somehow it reminded her of how he reacted the night she found InuYasha and her asleep together right after they moved into the apartment. It really bothered her at the time how he had acted, but now that she thought on it, Kagome kind of wished he would get protective of her again.

Just as she pulled herself from her thoughts, and also pulled the roast from the oven, Sesshoumaru burst through the doors. "Why do I smell your blood?"

"I cut my hand making dinner," Kagome explained; trying to wrestle her hand away from him so she could attempt to finish preparing dinner. "Now will you let me go?"

"No, I will not." He stated. "You are in need of first aid."

"I've cleaned it," Kagome groaned. "And put antibiotic on it. What more do you want?"

"It could be very deep," he replied; ignoring her protests as he all but dragged her into the bathroom. "Be still, your wound needs to be tended."

"It's been tended!" Kagome squealed. "Jeeze and here I was thinking I wish you were more overprotective of me! I regret thinking that!"

"Why would you wish for me to be more overprotective?" he asked, slightly confused. "Would you prefer I huddle around you at all hours of the day and night, ensuring your safety and warding off any person who I deem a threat to you?"

"Not like that!" Kagome exclaimed. "I was just remembering how, when we weren't together... but were together, you freaked out over InuYasha and I accidentally falling asleep together."

"That was a different story," he said darkly. "And we will not get into that. Now, your hand is clean and bandaged properly. Let us go finish preparing the meal."

"It is more or less done," she said meekly. "I just need to make sure it is not burnt..."

"And you wish for I to be the one to taste whether it is burnt or not," he finished for her.

"I knew you would want to!" the girl cried, jumping into his arms. "Now lets go!"

Sesshoumaru just nodded, carrying her into the living room and dumping her on the sofa. He instructed her to sit there whilst he made sure dinner was edible. Kagome was positive he was going to meddle in the matter and followed him into the kitchen anyway, only to be thrown over his shoulder and carried right back to the sofa. "Now you will sit there. I will not change anything. I only intend on cleaning the mess you made. You cooked, it is only fair that I do the cleaning up."

"After we eat!" she squealed, jumping on his back as he wandered back towards the kitchen. "Just leave it for now!"

"It smells good in here," came Miroku's voice. He was standing in the doorway of Sango's room, watching the spectacle for a few minutes. "I hope this meal tastes as good as it smells. Sango! Come on, I think the food is ready!"

"Shut up!" Sango exclaimed. "I am cleaning up the mess YOU made."

Kagome was fighting with Sesshoumaru, who was attempting to clean her mess as she pulled down dishes to set the table. Miroku was fighting with Sango over the mess in her room, and somehow Rin managed to make her way into the apartment. "Sesshoumaru! Grandfather needs you!"

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed. "When did you get here? And how did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked," the little girl exclaimed. "Grandfather wanted to ask Sesshoumaru about the horror stalking us." Her last comment made Kagome raise a eyebrow at her boyfriend, who had swept up the child and walked out of the apartment without speaking a word.

"Kagome," Sango started. But was cut off before she could ask her friend what was going on.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Kagome said. She knew she was re-assuring herself more than anything, but she wanted to make sure it sounded convincing to her friends as well. "Sesshoumaru is a man many women want, and most are probably bitchy that he is no longer on the market."

Sango just nodded. She understood that Kagome got very self-concious when it came to her relationship with Sesshoumaru, but what she didn't know was why Sesshoumaru never really made the effort to comfort his girlfriend. He just told her she need not worry, that if he had any interest in other women, he would not have tried so hard to get her back. Although, in Sango's eyes, he truly did very little to reconcile his relationship with Kagome.

"Father," Sesshoumaru stated, setting Rin back in her seat in his father's car. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," the older man stated. "You are aware there is a woman who has been camped out on your lawn all day?"

"She has been there for a few days," Sesshoumaru replied. "It is the reason Rin and I have been staying with you this week. I cannot coerce her to leave."

"How has she been surviving?"

"I have no clue," Sesshoumaru replied. "Since she took residence on my lawn, I pretty much moved back in with you, or have you not noticed? The nights you have been keeping Rin, I stay with Kagome. She so far has not questioned, but now that you sent my daughter in after me, I am sure this will spark some new fight in my extremely fragile relationship."

"If Kagome get's angry with you over this woman," his father started. "Then it is because you did not inform her of the situation you are in."

"Why else did you come?" Sesshoumaru asked, rubbing his nose. "I know it wasn't just about the one woman."

"I understand you are trying to merge our company with Kagome's," he father said flatly. Now he looked angry. "And I would like to know why."

"It is a good idea for both of us," Sesshoumaru started. "And if you would like to know more, come to me during business hours. I am trying to have dinner with my girlfriend and her friends. This is important to her. If you do not want Rin for the evening, leave her with us, I am sure Kagome will not mind a extra seat at the dinner table."

"Your mother wishes to take Rin shopping," his father replied; ignoring his sons glare at the word 'mother'. "We will keep her for the evening. If you plan on returning tonight, let us know. If you are staying here, also let us know."

Sesshoumaru nodded to his father, before climbing into the back seat to say good bye to his daughter. "You will behave for your grandparents, understood?"

"Yup!" the little girl said with a grin, climbing into her fathers lap. "When is Kagome going to live with us? I don't like how we have to travel so far to visit her."

Sesshoumar smirked, the kind of smirk he reserved for only Rin and Kagome. "Soon she will be with us, but for now, we must accept her choice to live away from us. I will see you in the morning."

"Bye Sesshoumaru! I love you!"

"And I you, Rin," he said softly. Leaving the lightest kiss on the childs temple, Sesshoumaru realized how soft he had grown in the recent past. He was unsure of how he felt about it.

"I will see your tomorrow, Sesshoumaru," his father replied; pretending to not be watching his son in the mirror.

"Good bye, father."

"Do you have any new's on Takahashi?"

"He has not returned to his home in over a week," she said sadly. "I have seen his car come by a few times, but he never stops. Just drives down the street."

"Did you scare him away?"

"I did what you said!" she exclaimed. "I set up camp in his yard, dressed in my sluttiest clothes, and tried everything to woo him! He is very hard to get attention from."

"I was not literal when I said camp out in his yard," he told her harshly. "It was a metaphor. Go retrieve your camping gear, and just keep a eye on him to see how things go from there. Try to not be so obvious next time."

The girl nodded, pulling out a cell phone to make a few calls. 'I hope he allows me to keep Sesshoumaru as my boy toy after he takes that annoying girl from him.'

"And Sayu," Naraku growled. "Do not get any romanticized ideas of you taking Sesshoumaru as your pet. He will not live to fight me for Kagome."

**A.N.** Well I am finally done with this chapter! It took a while for me to write, and to be honest I think it was a bunch of rambling. Let me know what you think of it! Also appologies if the breaks in between scenes aren't apparent. Until I get word on my computer I am using notepad. It is not fun.


	38. A Girls Night Drinking

**A.N. I am not sure what I am doing anymore. To be honest I am just rambling. As per usual. I thank the few who have reviewed. I make no more promises on this ending soon. But to let you know how riddiculous I am about writing this, I shall inform you of when I start the chapter. And then the ending, as to ensure I do try, but it just isn't coming to me well enough. I figure... by chapter 50 I should be wrapped up, but I refuse to do how I did in the past with stories and just throw the whole thing together stupidly. So here it is. It is Saturday, July 16 and it is 5:00 in the morning. Enjoy!**

Sesshoumaru would say that his relationship with Kagome was progressive, by a medium pace. Kagome, on the other hand, would say it was moving along just how it should be. They were 'officially' back together over a month, and to her, things were as close to perfect as they could be. Although it took a good amount of annoying questions to get the entire story of Sesshoumaru and his stalker out, afther that bit of drama was fixed, things were going quite well.

"Kagome," he asked her one evening. "Why don't you just move in with Rin and I?" Kagome was completely taken aback. She had been expecting the question, but not in such a random fashion. "You do practically live here after all. Half your wardrobe is cluttering my closet, you have taken over a drawer in my dresser, and made a space for yourself in the medicine cabinet. I do not see the point in you NOT bringing the rest of your things over."

"I do not think we are ready for that," she replied simply. "We are starting fresh remember?"

"I don't think starting fresh doesn't mean you cannot live with us," he stated sourly. "You may have your own room if you would please. And you would not have to worry about paying rent or utilities. That is all covered."

"I like paying rent!" Kagome exclaimed. "And utilities. It makes me feel like a adult. Besides. I cannot just up and leave Sango in the apartment by herself. It is hardly safe."

Sesshoumaru snorted. They recently moved to a larger apartment, might as well be a condo. It was in a gated community, with armed security at every entrance. For all intents and purposes it was a fortress with many families living there. "Sango has Miroku. It will do him good to cut living ties with InuYasha. The fool will only screw his credit up in the long run."

"That is not nice," she said darkly. "InuYasha is your brother. And one of my closest friends. You will not speak about him in such a manner."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Deciding to drop the subject before it caused a fight. He did not want to deal with any fights, knowing Kagome would manage to blow it out of proportion and storm off again. "Fine. You win. I don't want a fight. I just wished things with us were up to pace. I feel as if we make a large step forward, we have to take five steps back just to keep things running well."

"You sound like such a girl," Kagome groaned. "What happened to the ice prince who never showed emotion, never acted as if my opinion mattered, and sure as hell never let things go anywhere other than his way."

"Would you prefer that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Would you rather I just do as I please?"

Kagome nodded slowly. Unsure if she was smart for saying what she had. "It would make me less uncertain. You have changed Sesshoumaru. I am not sure if it is a good change either."

"Be silent," he groweled; gripping her chin in his hand. "I will say this once. And you would do well to listen. I am done playing games. I am aware of your feelings towards me, and I have made it obvious my feelings and intentions towards you. I give you one months time, and that is all, to make a desision. At the end of that month. If you have decided to further our relationship, that is where I will be waiting. If not, then you will have to deal with the consequenses."

Kagome stared at him for a moment or two. Although to Sesshoumaru it seemed like a lifetime. She didn't look angry, and she didn't look happy. She looked thoughtful. Then she smiled, and kissed him hard. "Deal."

"You have been cutting down on your plotting," she said to him lightly. "Have you decided the Higurashi girl is no longer a conquest of yours?"

"She will always be mine," Naraku said darkly. "I am just biding my time. It will need to happen at the perfect moment."

"My sources tell me she has recently moved, to a complex guarded by demons."

"That is no matter," he replied. "She will not be in her home when things happen anyway. In a few days, things will be put into action."

"And then?" the girl asked, becoming excited at the idea of Sesshoumaru finally becoming hers. After many arguments, she had finally talked Naraku into giving him to her. And she could not wait to console him after losing his beloved Kagome.

"You may do as you wish with Sesshoumaru."

"Finally! You are home!" Sango exclaimed, hugging her friend. "We have lived in this apartment two weeks! Or I should say I have lived in this apartment two weeks. You, on the other hand, have been spending all your free time at Sesshoumaru's new house."

Kagome giggled, "He finally broke down."

Sango was in shock, "Really? What did he do? What did he say?"

"It was classic Sesshoumaru," Kagome said dreamily. "I feel like some masochist when I say this, but I love when he gets cold on me. I know the feelings he has, are truly there, but for some reason I prefer him to show them in a not so friendly manner... not ALL the time at least."

"That doesn't tell me what he said!" Sango goaded her friend. "I want details!"

"It was all rather cute," Kagome said with a smile. "He asked me to move in today. Finally. I have been waiting for it, not telling him that this is technically your's and Miroku's apartment. He doesn't need to know that, by the way."

Sango nodded. Waiting for her friend to get to the good part. "SO!"

"Well I told him we weren't ready for that step," Kagome explained. "I told him that with us barely moving into the apartment, I felt it wasn't safe to leave you alone. He gave me a look that said it all. This is a safe enviornment, if any woman was to live alone. But he did point out that you have Miroku, and then got into the whole 'It is better for him to cut living ties with InuYasha' bit. Something about ruining his credit. At that I scolded him. He said he didn't want to start a argument, but then went on about us taking one step forward and five steps back. I said he sounded like a girl. And that's when he went all sexy old fashioned Sesshoumaru on me! Gave me a ultimatum. I have one month to decide where our relationship lies. I don't want him to believe he can just controll me in that sense. But it was pretty freaking awesome. I agreed."

"You are so strange," Sango pointed out. "Not many women like their boyfriends getting freaky on them that way."

"I don't want him thinking he can control my life!" Kagome scoweled. "I just want him to know that he can show his affection for me, be the strong silent type again. Not this blubbering little girl he has turned into. It is weird."

Sango laughed at her friend. "I guess you are right. What are you going to do?"

"Only unpack my clothes," Kagome said with a smile. "He doesn't know it, but by the end of the month I will be fully living with him."

"Sesshoumaru you are truly riddiculous," InuYasha remarked. "You know in the long run Kagome will not react well to this ultimatum you gave her."

"She seemed happy with it," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "She was a little overly happy with it."

"Not something that is needed to be said out loud, son," their father replied as he entered the office. "We all know what transpired between Kagome and you in the recent past. Broadcasting it is not appropriate."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew it was low of him to bring such a matter up, but he loved pushing InuYasha's buttons. It was one of the few enjoyments he got in life. Thinking back on the mornings goings on, Sesshoumaru started to wonder about Kagome, and how happy she was after he gave her the ultimatum. He never told her what her consequenses were, simply made it known there would be some. He, himself wasn't sure what would happen. He was not going to end his relationship with Kagome, but he wanted her to know he was not going to take any more of her bouncing around and confusing him.

"Sesshoumaru," his father snapped. "Are you listening?"

"No..." Sesshoumaru started, but soon realized that was a mistake. For three hours he sat there, with InuYasha while their father updated them on policy through the company; explaining all of the new mergers that were going on around them, and finally, the killer.

"We will not be merging with Higurashi Enterprises."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing he sounded angry.

"If we did that," his father explained slowly. "Then our profit margin would go down. We would lose too much money."

"How so?" InuYasha asked, pulling up a few web pages in a matter of seconds. "They are the top selling magazine in the country, recently branching out to ten new countries. That brings them up to distribution in 40 countries, their print in in ten different languages, and according to this blog, there is talk of a podcast... a radio show that goes on the internet."

"You're such a tech geek," Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. "Just because you don't know a computer from your ass doesn't mean some of us don't use one for our own purposes."

"Surfing porn is not a purpose," Sesshoumaru stated cooly. "It is a dusgusting hobby."

"It is not a hobby when you have someone like Amaya," InuYasha said with a smile.

"Boys!" their father interrupted. "We are not here to compare our company with Kagome's, we are here to ensure that we do not get lost to hers. I trained Kagome myself, and am pleased that she has made the magazine flourish. But it has recently come to my knowlege that their are other companies petitioning her. They are willing to fund for Higurashi Enterprise to start their own label."

"Wouldn't it be keen to merge then?" Sesshoumaru asked. "We already produce some of the largest names in all of Japan, and most of China. By merging with Higurashi that will build our clientelle. I happen to know for a fact that many of the bands Higurashi has worked with in the past are looking to make it big. If we merge, we can ensure that happens. Not only will that do the magazine good, as more bands will go there for their first 'outings' but then they will come to us to produce their first albums. It is a win-win situation."

Sesshoumaru's father stared at him for a moment, then at InuYasha (who was engrossed in his laptop) and sighed. "You and Kagome have discussed this already, haven't you?"

"We have," Sesshoumaru said grimly. "And I believe she is correct. This argument was her's, not last month. She wasn't willing at first, but after several of her bands have come to her, asking for assistance, she decided she was ready for a merger. But stated, that she was not to merge if it was not with Takahashi Recording. Most of her shareholders backed out, not willing to deal with us any more than necissary. Currently, Kagome is handling several bands who are trying to sign on with us."

"Ah yes!" InuYasha stated excitedly, and stared reading from a webpage he had up. "I have it! Higurashi Enterprise is currently promoting five bands, all of which are looking for production labels. They have been bounced around from label to label, all beeing let down right before it is time to release. They are currently in the process of being produced by Takahashi Recording, just waiting for the green light to go.

The oldest man stared at his two sons, unsure of when they became so into their jobs. He sighed and nodded, "have the papers drawn up. We will begin a merger with Higurashi Enterprise. It is up to you, Sesshoumaru, to see this through. If in one year, things go smoothly with these new bands; and Higurashi, the company will fully belong to you and InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha stared as their father walked out of the office, stunned. They had to make things work. InuYasha was a whiz with computers, he was their main tech guy; ensuring everything worked the way it was supposed to. Sound boards, the records themselves, pretty much all the hard work. Sesshoumaru was purely the business side. He did what InuYasha couldn't, and that was run the meetings and ensure things didn't go down. Although this would be Sesshoumaru's final test. After this, their father would no longer be there to guide him. He had to make sure this went through.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him to act like the old him," Kagome said to Sango as they prepared dinner. "I recieved a call earlier, all he said was that he and Rin would be picking me up at two tomorrow afternoon for a late lunch and a movie. He then hung up as soon as I could get my okay out. Hell! I'm positive he wouldn't have let me say okay with as fast as he hung up."

Sango was laughing at her friend, "That's what you get. You know Sesshoumaru doesn't necissarily act as if he cares what anyone thinks. So long as it matches what he has going on."

Kagome had to agree. Sesshoumaru was probably going to intentionally push her to insanity, all with the way she pushed him earlier that morning. She normally wouldn't have said anything about it, but she had decided that she couldn't take his attitude anymore. She didn't mind him being considerate, but she was starting to get sick of it. The Sesshoumaru she fell in love with was hard, and wasn't always concerning himself with what everybody else had going on. Especially her. He just wouldn't complain because in the end they had their time together.

"What are we doing tonight?" Sango asked, realizing they had made a very random meal.

"I don't know," Kagome realized as she pulled the last steak off the griddle. "I just know that this isn't what I want anymore."

"I don't either," Sango said sadly as she gave the salad one final toss. "How about we go drop this off to the guy outside the gas station and then go pick up some pizza and ice cream."

"That sounds great!" Kagome agreed happily. "I'll pick up the pizza's and you drop off dinner and get the ice cream!"

Sango agreed and helped her friend put their dinner in tupperware. She was positive their meal didn't make sense; after doing steaks and a salad, Kagome decided they needed to do a pasta dish and after that Sango decided that with the pasta they should have eggs. So in the end they wound up with the whole steak, salad, pasta and eggs. The eggs were the only thing that didn't go together with the pasta and salad. Shrugging her shoulder, Sango put the dishes into a bag and headed out the door after Kagome.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"What kind of ice cream did you get!" Kagome shouted, walking through the door.

"Tripple fudge brownie, cookie dough, and mint chocolate chip," Sango replied with a grin. "What pizzas did you get?"

"Pepperoni and jalapeno," Kagome started. "A Hawaiian, a plain cheeese, and then I got two orders of cheesey garlic bread!"

"Jeeze Kagome!" Sango squealed as she brought plates, cups, and a two litre of soda from the kitchen. "We aren't going to eat all of it are we?"

"Of course not!" Kagome replied with a giggle. "But I've never tried the 'Hawaiian' type, and I've never tried jalapeno's on a pizza! It'll be fun!"

Sango laughed at her friend and put one of each slice on their plates, they each got a piece of garlic bread, and poured each of them a glass of soda. "Here's to adding to our waist line, fun girly movies, and no boys... for tonight!" She stated, raising her glass for a toast.

"Cheers!" Kagome squealed, clinking her glass with her friends. "I should let you know, I really do plan on moving in with him."

"I know," Sango replied. "Why do you think Miroku and I decided to move in together? We knew we had to do it eventually, and that is what you guys are doing now!"

Kagome smiled at her friend. She had been waiting a while for Sesshoumaru to ask her to move in, and whether he liked it or not, she had slowly been moving her stuff into his place. She was in shock that he hadn't noticed before. It was probably the reason he said something. "I should probably call him..."

"NO!" Sango screamed. "It's a girls night in! We are going to eat greasey fattening foods, drink this entire bottle of soda, and get sugar highs off lots ice cream."

"Deal!" Kagome squealed, digging in on her pizza.

Sesshoumaru was feeling quite bored. Rin was playing with a friend at their house, Kagome had decided to stay in with Sango, and his father and brother were off doing whatever they did. He had never felt so alone before, mostly because he was never really alone. It was in that moment that Sesshoumaru realized he revolced his life too much around everybody else.

"Hello?" came the confused voice on the other end of the line.

"I require entertainment," Sesshoumaru stated into the phone.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said, surprised that he recieved a call from his friends brother. "You require entertainment? Have you lost all forms of it recently?"

"Rin is with a friend," Sesshoumaru stated boredly. "And Kagome and Sango have locked themselves into their apartment. The last I heard they were talking about 'Pretty Women' or something of that matter."

"Pretty Woman," Miroku confirmed. "It is a movie. It's about a prostitute... *click* Sesshoumaru?"

At hearing the word 'prostitute', Sesshoumaru had hung up the phone and was out the door and already on his way towards Sango and Kagome's apartment.

**-Five Minutes (And a near traffic ticket) Later-**

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru roughtly barked through the door. "Open this door immediately."

Instantly the door was flung open, and Sesshoumaru was face to face with a giggling Kagome; who was holding up a even more hysterical Sango. "SESSHOUMARU! YOU CAME FOR ME! I KNEW YOU WOULD!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to do when the girl flung herself on him, covering his face in kisses. "What is wrong with you?" Although upon further inspection he realized he did not need a answer. "You've been drinking."

Kagome nodded, pulling him into the aparmtment, mumbling something to Sango who was still laughing on the floor. "Just a bit."

"I think it was more than a bit," he replied; attempting to dislodge his girlfriend from his front. "I believe you need some strong coffee and to go to sleep."

"I need a strong Sesshoumaru and I will be fine!" Kagome squealed, attempting to kiss Sesshoumaru some more.

"Calm down this instant," he said darkly. "You are acting riddiculous."

Kagome pouted, allowing Sesshoumaru put her on the floor. She did not take well to being scolded, and being drunk made it worse. She wanted to cry and scream at him, but instantly sobered up when she realized Sango was still on the floor and was no longer breathing.

**A.N. And I am done with the chapter! I know, it is extremely short. But this, to me, is a perfect moment to stop!**


	39. Appologies as usual!

hi loves! thought I'd let yall know that I have no internet so there is no time to update! will do when I can! Leave reviews while I'm gone!


	40. Sango's Sick

A.N. Well I am back! Time for the next chapter!  
A.N.2. I WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS! I have been getting a few more reviews than I usually get. It is so awesome to see all the positive feedback!

"Sesshoumaru I'm scared!" Kagome whimpered as they sat in the emergency room lobby, waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them what happened.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru!" they could hear Miroku calling, trying to locate them in the crowded room. "There you are! Have you heard anything?"

"NO!" Kagome wailed, burrying her face in Sesshoumaru's chest.

"The doctors are running a few tests," Sesshoumaru spoke for his girlfriend. "We only just arrived ourselves. They should tell us soon what is the problem."

Miroku nodded, sitting down on the other side of Kagome. He was so worried for Sango, but was trying his hardest to not let it show. Sesshoumaru and Kagome knew of his feelings for the girl, but he was not keen on allowing others to see him break down.

"Miss Higurashi?" came a voice.

"Yes!" Kagome cried, jumping out of Sesshoumaru's lap and almost running to the doctor. "I am Kagome Higurashi!"

"We have a idea on what is going on with your friend Sango," he started. Noticing the look on the girls face, he started informing the girl of everything. "She has a slight concussion, was there a fall? Also, Miss Sango has a slight amount of alcohol poisoning..."

Kagome's face fell, she knew she shouldn't have let Sango talking her into drinking as much as they did. "This is all my fault!"

"It is no one's fault," the doctor said; although his face was not believing of his own words. She could tell that he was judging her and her friend. "This is fairly common, we have her stable now as well as working on rehydrating her body. She can have one visitor for now, although I suggest no more than that until she feel's a bit stronger."

Kagome nodded, walking back to Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "Miroku, Sango can have one visitor for a while. I'm going to send you back there, I feel too guilty! Miroku stared at his friend for a while, he did not want to get into this conversation, nodding his head he followed the doctor back to where he would find Sango.

+Miroku and Sango+

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

"Tired," Sango replied. "What happened? I feel so weak."

"The doctor say's you have alochol poisoning," he explained. "How much did you guy's have to drink?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "A few rounds of Sake... I lost count."

"Once you realized you were drunk you should have stopped," Miroku scolded; holding her hand tightly in his own. "But as long as you pull through and stay safe and healthy that is all that matters. Although you are no longer allowed anywhere near alcohol again."

Sango smiled, she would have laughed but it was very hard to do so. "No fear, I do not plan on touching anything furmented ever again."

After a few minutes, Sango asked if she could speak with Kagome so Miroku could go find himself a cup of coffee. She was worried about what Kagome would say, although none of it was her fault; she figured her friend would find a way to blame herself. Sango could only hope that she could talk Kagome into not feeling that way.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran into the room. "How are you feeling? Are you cold? Do you need another pillow? Water?..."

"Kagome I'm fine!" Sango all but shouted. "I have to rest, try not to stress, and drink plenty of water. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't tried to drink more than I know I'm able to..."

"Sango it's my fault!" Kagome moaned. "I know how much you should have had, and when to have stopped you. I didn't do that! And now you're here." Sango and Kagome stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up and making silent challenges. Soon enough they were both smiling and Kagome was half laying on the bed with her best friend. She really did feel bad about what happened to her friend, and she also still felt very guilty and positive that it was somehow her fault. Deciding that moving in with Sesshoumaru would have to wait a little bit, so she could take care of her friend.

"Her friend Sango was admitted to the hospital tonight," she told him. "She will be staying for the next few nights, and from our understanding, Higurashi will be staying with her while she is there."

"So we will have to find a way to draw her out," Naraku said with a grin. "This plan has to be put into action before she makes a desicion on her relationship with Takahashi."

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked. "She will not be willing to leave her friend."

"Find Takahashi's mobile phone," he directed. "And take it. In two day's we will send her a message, as Takahashi, and draw her out. That is when the plan will be put into action."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said weakly. "I need you to go get a few thing's from the apartment for Sango and I. I will be staying with her until she is released."

"Of course," he replied. Standing swiftly, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's keys and looked her in the eye, "clothes and bath products all you will need?"

"As well as our toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste," she replied; pulling him close to her by his belt loops.

Sesshoumaru nodded, meeting her for a small kiss, "I shall call when I return with your items. I must also collect Rin from her friend's home, so I do appologize in advance for my tardiness later on this evening."

Kagome nodded, she understood his responsibility when it came to his adopted daughter, and did not have a problem with him being late. "If they allow it, as well as your own thoughts, you may bring Rin by to say hello."

"We will see," he replied. "I do not want her emotionally scarred, as well as depending on what the hospital says about her visiting."

Kagome nodded again, waving goodbye as Sesshoumaru departed from the emergency room lobby. Turning back to the bay doors, she headed back to her friend who she fully intended on smothering with care and attention.

+One hour later+

"Kagome go do something else!" Sango exclaimed. She was getting very sick of her friend, who was currently hovering, trying to do everything for her except go to the bathroom. Which, if that was possible, she would probably try that as well if she could. It was all very frustrating.

"Well it's my fault your here," Kagome stated with determination. "So naturally I am going to try my damndest to nurse you back to health!"

"KAGOME!" Sango barked. "IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I PUT MYSELF HERE! NOW; I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, BUT I DO NOT NEED YOU HOVERING LIKE A DAMN BIRD!"

Kagome could do nothing but stare when Sango told her off. She felt like crying. Sango had never yelled at her like that, and in the back of her head, Kagome was convinced it was her fault that they were sitting in the hospital. She wasn't sure how to tell her friend that she felt that way. Sango would just sit there and make it seem like she should have handled it better. "I shouldn't have suggested we drink. We could have done anything else."

"I could have said no," Sango replied. "But I agreed. I know that if I had declined, you wouldn't drink either, and I said yes. It is my own fault, I know I can't handle acohol, and I should have slowed down. But I just wanted to see if I could drink you under the table. It was stupid, and we won't be doing this ever again."

"I agree," came a voice. "You will not be doing this again."

Both girls turned, surprised, and found Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway holding a duffel bag in one hand and Rin in the other. Kagome smiled, glad to see not only Sesshoumaru; but also glad to see Rin. To her, it felt weird that she and Sesshoumaru weren't spending as much time together with Rin like they had in the past.

"Hello Rin," Kagome said with a smile; walking to Sesshoumaru and the girl so she could pick her up, "How are you?"

"Super happy!" Rin exclaimed. "I got to play with Shippou today, and Sesshoumaru said he was going to take me to dinner tonight!"

Kagome smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. Ever since meeting Rin, Kagome was in shock at how much Sesshoumaru could care for the small child. It was completely unexpected, and to be honest she was mostly shocked that InuYasha had never told her his brother had a child. He was usually such a cold person, and always seemed to have no care for any person on the planet. Thing's definitely had taken a new turn, and she was starting to see a new Sesshoumaru. He was almost a nice person, very warm when no one was around, and was quite girly. The Sesshoumaru that the world saw was a different person than Kagome and Rin knew, the more she thought of it, the weirder it seemed to her.

"I hope you two have fun," Kagome said with a smile.

"You're not coming?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. "I thought Kagome was coming."

"I said we were coming to see Kagome," he responded; the usual unafected look on his face. "Soon enough she will be able to join us. Right now Kagome has her own thing's to worry about."

"Okay!" Rin said with a smile. "You will come with us next time, right? Kagome?"

"Of course!" Kagome said with a smile. "I will walk you guy's back to the car. Sango, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time!" Sango said with a grin. "Rob a bank, have a baby, do something other than bother me! Miroku will be coming by here in a few minutes. You rest from your pestering!"

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?" Rin exclaimed, jumping from Kagome's arms to Sesshoumaru's. "Am I haveing a brother or a sister?"

"It was just a phrase, Rin," Sesshoumaru explained to the young girl. "Sango was only joking."

Sango and Kagome had both turned red, it was a conversation they both had many times, and was one of the reason's Kagome had suggested shots. Before following Sesshoumaru and Rin out of the hospital room, she gave Sango a kiss on top of her head and promised she would be back as soon as possible.

"Kagome would you like to join us?" Sesshoumaru asked as he strapped Rin into the back seat. "We would both enjoy your company this evening."

"Yeah!" Rin cheered. "We haven't had dinner as a family in a bagillion years!"

Kagome laughed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "Let me call Miroku and see if he can come early to take care of Sango."

"She is in the best hospital in the city," Sesshoumaru said as he let her into the car. "She will not be for lack of care."

"But she will try and talk them into letting her go home early," Kagome complained. "She doesn't need to do that!"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru barked. "She will be fine."

Kagome sighed, and decided he was right, but it didn't stop her from sending Miroku a text message and informing her she was away from the hospital for a bit. She decided, in the back of her head, that it was probably a good idea (as Sango had shouted) to not smother her friend with more than necissary care and attention.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin squealed from the back seat as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Where are we going to eat at!"

"It's where are we going for dinner, Rin;" Sesshoumaru corrected her. After seeing Kagome's face, he quickly added, "It is never to early to start her with propper grammar. She will be starting school in the fall and I already know she is more advanced than other students, this is a good thing for her."

Kagome nodded, she completely understood. Her younger brother was also very advanced, and her parents (when her father was still with them) ensured that he was able to recieve the best tutors they could afford; and with that support he was able to be placed two grades ahead of where most children his age were.

"You know," Kagome started. "If you get the right tutors, you can ensure Rin gets better placement. My parents focused a lot on Souta being a advanced learner and he was able to be placed two grades ahead when he was in primary school. It can be very good for her, especially with as mature as she is."

"That is a very good idea," Sesshoumaru replied. "Rin would you like that? To have special tutors?"

"What's a too-ter?" Rin asked, making a poor attempt at sounding out the word. Sesshoumaru let out a ghost of a smirk, as Kagome giggled a bit at the girl. Sometimes they had to be reminded that she was only 5 years old, and not a few years more than she is now.

"Tu-tor," Kagome said for her. "They're teachers that help you out with how smart you are!"

"Will they make me smarter?" Rin asked with excitement.

"They can," Sesshoumaru finished. "And no more talk of this nature, we have arrived for our dinner."

...

"She's driving me up the wall!" Sango complained as Miroku flipped through the television. "Hovering CONSTANTLY!"

"She's just worried," he chided. "She feels it is her fault you got sick."

"She know's it is not, though."

"As if it matters," Miroku replied. "For the time being, allow her to act this way. It will die down eventually."

"Yeah," Sango groaned. "When I am discharged and the doctors say I am perfectly fine again."

"That won't be long from now," Miroku said with a smile. "It does not take long to get over this, once you are hydrated and they are sure you will not black out again; they will give you a clear bill of health." Sango nodded, knowing he was right. She just hoped Kagome would realize this, and stop playing nurse maide with her.

...

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied; once they placed their orders. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"The way I have been acting," she said with a sigh. "I have been acting very childish lately, and I relize now; that it is unfair to you and Rin."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "you have been acting the way your subconcious wishes it."

"And it isn't right," she said bluntly. "I have been messing with your emotions, and that is the worst thing I could do. I guess it's a defence mechanism because of everything we go through, and I wish I could stop it."

"It is nothing you can control," Sesshoumaru replied simply.

"I'm sure," Kagome started. "If I tried, I could. I guess we just need to see."

"And we shall," he said; taking her hand. "But for now, we shall have a nice meal and discuss Rin's future schooling."

A.N. Alright, it is September 3, 2011. I am telling you this as I am unsure of when I will be posting this shortly... I think. I appologize for the amount of time it has taken to do so, and I appologize as it might be a while before I post again. Do not fear, just because I do not have internet does not mean I cannot write :) The creativity is flowing, and I will continue to do the chapters. My neighbors just happen to be the types that don't let people use their internet... maybe I should make friends with one and then use their web! That's mean... Anyway! Review, I will appreciate it and write back! Hopefully, sometimes I do not, but there is a reason for that! Hope you enjoy! Also! I am appologizing if there are no spaces in between time breaks. I still don't have Microsoft Word, using notepad. This site and Notepad do not get along


	41. And The Plot Thickins Sort Of

A.N. Well I am updating, it is just minutes after my last post. Still September 3. Last chapter took a while to write, got kind of lost (not from a lack of creativity, but from too much!). Should also let you know that I am considering writing a book in genereal. Mostly because I have been reading ALOT lately, and I feel great doing so. It is all stuff I have read in the past, but it has been so long since I read any of these books it's nice to catch up. Should let you know, that I will not stop writing my fanfics (until they are complete at least). ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Sango," Kagome called. "Have you seen my black skirt?"

"The one you are wearing?" her friend asked with a smile.

"No!" Kagome cried, walking back into her room. "The one with the silver studs on the hem."

"Not in a while," Sango called to her friend. "Did you leave it at Sesshoumaru's?"

"I already called and asked," Kagome groaned; walking back into the living room. "He said he cant find it."

"Did he even look?"

"He's a guy," Kagome said with a smile. "Of course he didn't ACTUALLY look, just searched the closet for a skirt in general. Couldn't find anything, and told me that he cannot find it."

"Well take my car and go over there," her friend offered. "It's not like I have plans today."

Kagome laughed and smiled. It had been a couple of weeks since Sango was released from the hospital, and her supervisor had cut her hours claiming that she needed rest for a while. He was still paying her as if she were working full time, but not allowing her to actually go in. Kagome was convinced he was going to get in trouble for it, but every time Sango tried to earn her money, she would be sent home.

"I think you might," Kagome said. "If you agree with my proposal. We have a meeting with a new band, and they are... particular."

"How so?" Sango asked, intrigued. "Most new bands and singers are excited just to speak with a magazine, so they can get the word of their music out."

"They're very young," Kagome said with a grin. "They seem to believe that I am some crusty old man who is still trying to keep my youth in tact. I want to intimidate them, let them know that they are not high and mighty, and also play a bit. These young bands are all the same, they're going to pester about a large spread; bug that they are super cool and what not."

"And discover that you are socially awkward," Sango said with a grin. "Don't get popular slang, think you're living in 1950's America at times, and like to play mind games. Those poor kids."

Kagome laughed, "It is not my fault. They called to set up the appointment and started making a list of demands for their shoot. Have to have a hot, female photographer. Only Dr. Pepper and Hot Cheetos in their dressing room, and freedom to dictate how the spread will look and be shot. Not to mention they have done their own biography, as to ensure we don't make them look like losers."

Sango giggled. Kagome never told her the names of the new bands they spoke with, wouldn't even give names if they signed with Sesshoumaru's company. Sango had to learn everything when the magazine was published, and then ask Kagome later if it was the same band she would rave, or complain about. It made her think she would like to be involved in that kind of business, but never told her friend.

Kagome smiled at her friend, ready to drop her bomb on the girl, "We are looking for a new photographer. The lead is trying to make me do the shoot, claiming she doesn't want to deal with primadona children. I know you're good, and you're hot! You're trial with us could be this shoot."

"I don't know," Sango said; secretly she already wanted to say yes. It was like her friend read her mind. "I have a job, one that I love..."

"One that wont even allow you to work!" Kagome exclaimed. "You would be making more money, have better hours, and it's lots of fun! We have a amazing studio, many different kinds of cameras, and LOTS of interns who are willing to do WHATEVER it takes to make people happy. It is beyond fun! Just tell me you'll come in and do a test with the lead photographer!"

"All right," Sango said; feigning exhaustion. "When?"

"Today," Kagome said with a smile. "We're going to be setting up one of the rooms for this next shoot, and then there will be lots of time to finish this."

Sango nodded, "I will get showered and dressed and be there ASAP."

"Okay!" Kagome said. "I will call Sesshoumaru and have him come pick me up, I'll have him drop me at the office as well. Saves on driving back and forth with your car."

"Yes," Sang giggled. "Use all his gas."

"He can afford it," Kagome grinned. "Plus, even if he doesn't come get me, he'll send that annoying Jaken to come fetch me just to piss the turd off."

...

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru barked. "You shall go collect Kagome from her apartment, and then report to the office. I grow tired of you hovering around the house, only leaving to sleep in your own, and then returning. HDR will give you a interview and place you somewhere in the company where you can have something to do during the day."

"But I work for you miloard!" The smaller demon cried. "How am I to advise you if I am 'working'?"

"That will be you advising me," Sesshoumaru replied. "But not within my company. I am sending you over to West Enterprises. They are our competetors, and I have recieved info that they are the party trying to buy Kagome's magazine through shady operations. If hired, you will be gathering information for me."

Jaken nodded, ecstatic for the opportunity to assist his lord. "I shall go collect Miss Higurashi and be on my way!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, he could use the small amount of time he had to concoct his plans. Since the woman camping on his yard had finally left, he felt he didn't have to worry so much about his relationship with Kagome. He was trying to talk to her into moving in with him and Rin, and currently was being shot down every chance given.

"She has not returned any of my calls," he stated; sounding rather bored. "How was your vacation on the lawn."

"Entertaining," she replied with a smile. "Learned a lot about Sesshoumaru. Nothing very important to you, but enough that it has entertained me quite a bit."

"Is there anything that will help me out?"

"No," she smiled. "He is a model demon. Goes to work, goes home, spends time with his daughter and girlfriend, orders about a demon who appears to be his assistant, and then repeats the process the next day. I am unsure of what you want out of him, but I can guarantee you will have to go through new means to do so."

"His woman is mine," Naraku barked. "Start a new search. Find new information on Sesshoumaru, and then bring it to me. There has to be something I can use."

She nodded, walking out of the room with a quick flip of her hair. "And once you are done with all of this?"

"I will haven no need of you," he replied darkly. "And no need of Sesshoumaru. He is yours to do as you please with.

...

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called, locking the front door behind her. "Where are you?"

When she got no answer, Kagome made her way up the stairs to his room. She was certain if her skirt wasn't at her and Sango's apartment, and wasn't in her wardrobe at work, then it had to be at his house. She didn't want to be late for her meeting, but at the same time she wanted to make the new band sweat. 'There are other way's I can do that though. It'll just take some imagination.'

"Hello Kagome," she heard his voice when she entered the room.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was busy," he replied.

"Busy doing what?" she asked. "You are just lying there."

"Thinking," he said calmly. "What is it you wanted?"

"I am looking for my skirt!" she cried. "I called you about it earlier!"

"That skirt?" he asked, smirking when she scoweled. Sesshoumaru had found the skirt she had called about, and set it out for her, arranging things for his perfect moment. "I found it earlier. I knew you would come over to search for it yourself if I told you I didn't find it. And here you are."

Kagome was confused. Sesshoumaru was acting strangely. She didn't have time to question him though, "I am running late for a meeting. Can you give me a ride to the office?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, following her into the closet where she was searching for the rest of her outfit. "Who are you meeting with today?"

"New band," she said with a grunt; pulling out a black and tourqouise corset and a black blazer to match the skirt in their room.

"And their is a reason you are pairing bedroom clothes with your work apparel?" he asked when she pulled out the iron and ironing board. "I do not see that as work appropriate."

"It is not bedroom apparel," she snapped. "It is a shirt, bought it in a clothing store that does not sell sleepwear in any shape or form. They are a bratty bunch who theink they are going to order us about. I am doing the spread only to pull the stick out of their communal ass. And I have to look a certain way to do so."

"I wish to see you," he said with a smirk, "In that when you return."

"One way or another you will," Kagome said with a giggle as she finished ironing her blazer. "I am returning here after work, and then will be staying tonight."

Sesshoumaru nodded, wrapping a arm around her waist, "How does your schedule look today?"

"Not very busy," she replied with a smile. "Why?"

"For now don't worry about it," he said darkly. "What time do you plan on being there?"

"The meeting is at noon," she said; checking her watch. "So not for a while."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling her to him for a deep kiss. "We have a few things to discuss, Kagome."

...

"Kagome," her new assistant Suki called. "You're late!"

"I know," Kagome said, looking a bit more frazzled than intended. "I got tied up with a couple of things. Where are they?"

"Conference room," the girl said; chasing after her very fast moving boss.

Kagome nodded and picked up some notes before heading into the conference room. "Hello gentlemen, I'm Kagome."

The four young men looked up, surprised at the sight in front of them. They had heard about the magazine owner and editor, she was a very big topic in the music world right now. Known for being very beautiful, very young, and rutheless. They had figured it was just a rumor and didn't believe the stories, so they planned on playing a couple of games. The look in Kagome's eyes was determined, harsh, and yet they were compelled to do exactly what she wanted.

"Well hello gorgeous!" a boy with black and white hair said; standing to shake her hand. "I'm Simon, this is Yoshi, Hiro, Rashad, and Sasuke. We are Horizon."

"Nice to meet you," she said; shaking each young mans hand in order of left to right in which they were introduced. "So now, lets get down to business."

-Two Hours Later-

"I think we have come to a agreement!" Kagome announced, pulling the group of young men before her out of a trance. They had spent the last couple of hours discussing the theme and layout of their 'biography' in her magazine, and had many clashing ideas. Kagome wasn't willing to make them look like 'gods', and they were (originally) not willing to be as understated as Kagome planned. But after many arguments, a few mock ups, and several glares from Kagome; they came to a agreement.

"When will this issue be coming out?" Rashad asked. He was the drummer of the band, and also had the most questions to ask. Kagome found it quite entertaining, this one boy knew a lot about the business she was in. "Our families are all looking forward to seeing our first print ad."

"It all will be within the next month," Kagome explained with a small smile. "We print at the end of each month and the issue gets sent out the first week of the following month. It's still the begining of the month so you should start looking for it next. I will, of course, send a few magazines to you guys before the release date so you can show them off to your family. But for now, we shall get you set up for your photo shoot this afternoon." The guys all seemed satisfied with the answer, and followed Kagome out of the office. Each of the boys decided their favorite spot around her while walking would be in the back, and ensured that she was always at least five paces ahead of them.

"Will you be our photographer?" Simon asked with a sly smile. "We had specific ideas on our photographer."

"I will not be your photographer," Kagome responded. She had a smile on her face, but it's not what they could see it. "We have a new photographer, and she will be handling your set today."

"What's this photographer like?"

"She's very... interesting." Kagome replied. "Here we are! Let's get set up with wardrobe first. I need to go find your photographer." The band all made sounds of acknoledgement and walked into the wardrobe 'closet' as Kagome headed over to her office where her friend should have been waiting. She was hoping Sango was still up to this task. The boys of Horizon were friendly enough, but they were goofs.

"Suki," she asked once arriving at her office. "Has Sango arrived yet? She was supposed to do a test shoot with Horizon today."

"She's waiting in your office," Suki stated; barely looking up from her computer screen. "I've heard a few interesting stories about Horizon, are they true?"

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile. "They are big flirts."

"That's not what I was talking about," Suki giggled. "But I know it is insane asking for info on the band. I might... wander over and offer assistance during the shoot."

"They sure would love that," Kagome replied. "You'll be their overapaid go-for."

"Maybe I'll just stay here then."

"Probably your best idea," Kagome replied with a grin. "Well it's time to drag Sango along to meet the boys!"

...

Sesshoumaru was pacing. Kagome and his relationship was very strange. Her attitude changed often, and he noted that she usually got testy with him when she was highly stressed. But he also got stuck in old ways towards her when he, himself was stressed. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder if their relationship would continue to work if they both continued on this path. Making a quick decision, Sesshoumaru grabbed his cell phone and made a quick call.

"Sesshoumaru," came a smooth voice on the other line. "How can I help you?"

"I have a few questions for you," he replied. "Would you be willing to meet me?"

"Of course," the other man replied. "Where at?" Sesshoumaru gave the man the coordinates of a local diner and set out to see Kagome shortly before his meeting."

"Hello Mister Takahashi!" Suki exclaimed with a smile. "What brings you by here?"

"I wished to speak with Kagome for a moment," he replied. "Is she in?"

"She's with a band," the girl explained. "I could page her for you."

"No," he said slowly. "Is she in the large studio?"

"Yes," Suki replied. "She said they didn't want a whole lot of visitors today."

"I believe she will be fine speaking with me," he told her before walking off to find Kagome. When he found her, he was a bit in shock. She had finally managed to get Sango out of the house and into the office. He remembered her saying she was wanting to hire her friend, but wasn't sure Sango would go for it.

"Now that you have thouroughly annoyed eachother, " he could hear her saying. "I will just step back and watch magic happen... for a bit."

The band, he was assuming, were standing on a set. To Sesshoumaru, it was a little too similar to the movie 'The Breakfast Club'. There managed to be one extra guy than in the movie, but they still managed to make it look decent.

"Would you mind missing the 'magic' for a few moments?" he asked, breaking Kagome from her concentration as she stared at her cell phone.

Kagome was a little in shock when she heard his voice. He could see the shock in her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to see you," he replied. "So I came by before my meeting?"

"What meeting?" she asked, then remembered the band who was watching quite intently. "Why don't we go speak in my office." Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her out, nodding briefly at Sango and the band.

Kagome just leaned against the closed door after they entered her office. Sesshoumaru wasn't dressed for work, but still dressed a little too formally for just any lunch with a friend. "You look very nice, but not nice enough for a formal meeting."

"Very observant," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "You are correct. I am meeting a aquaintance for lunch."

"Do I know this aquaintance?" she asked, stalking over to him with a smile.

"You do," he replied. "But it shall remain a secret."

"That's no fun," she pouted. "Will I ever get to know who you are meeting?"

"Eventually," he stated; breathing in her scent as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "But for now, I would prefer it to be me and him."

"Well that narrows it down," she said with a smile. "We have few people between us as it is, and by stating it is a man makes it easier for me to guess who it is!"

"Please do play your guessing game," he told her; disliking that he had to look down to speak with her. "But I will not relinquish any information. I merely wished to come and say hello to my lovely girlfriend since I was in the area."

Kagome smiled, standing up on tip toe to give him a small kiss. "Well I love the surprise, but I really should go back to the shoot. This is Sango's first day, and if I am going to convince her to work for me I cannot leave her alone with the boys. They have spent enough time harrassing her as it is."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I shall walk you back to the studio then be on my way."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed. "Will we still be seeing eachother tonight?"

"If you still wish to come by," he replied. "Then yes. Rin has planned the meal and demanded I prepare it. She requests family time."

Kagome smiled, "I will be there then."

"I will see you later then."

"Bye!"

...

"My futile attempts at luring Kagome out have finally gotten me somewhere," he said with malice. "I will be meeting Sesshoumaru shortly for lunch. During this meeting I will gain enough information to finally get where we need to be."

"So this will all be over soon then?"

"Very much so," he replied. "I shall take my leave of you. Prepare Kagome's rooms, I suspect she will be accompanying us shortly."

A.N. Well it is October 24, well over a month since my last update... hell well over a month since I started this chapter! I know, I suck. Hell this chapter sucks. But I am going to start working on some action soon. But for now, just grumble about how bad a job I'm doing and rejoice that this story will be coming to a close here soon :)


	42. Kagome meets Naraku

A.N. October 28, 2011 at 9:30 in the morning (Mountain Time for those in diffferent time zones). I cannot guarantee much from this chapter. I appologize for the confusion within the last chapter, would not put in my breaks that I had added SIX times. I will be trying something new for the breaks in this chapter and see how that works. Enjoy, or don't. Doesn't really matter to me.

*8*8*8

"Well Sesshoumaru," Kagome started with a huge grin. "Dinner was fabulous."

"Remember," he pointed out. "Dinner was Rin's idea. Dessert is mine."

"I forgot!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to pick the little girl up. "Rin you chose a very yummy dinner. I say you should do it more often!"

"OKAY!" the child exclaimed, bouncing in the older girls arms.

"What's for dessert?" Kagome finally asked. She was worried about the strange way Rin and Sesshoumaru kept smiling at eachother. It bothered her enough that he was smiling more than for a reason to be mean, but now it had intent behind it.

"It is a surprise," he told her. "I shall go get it. Rin, cover Kagome's eyes."

The little girl nodded and with a giggle placed her tiny hands over Kagome's eyes. She was very excited, and hoped that her and Sesshoumaru's plan would work. They had been planning for weeks to tell Kagome this was her final opportunity to move in, or she would lose them both forever. Rin only understood that if she didn't say her lines right, she would lose her chances at getting Kagome to eventually be her mother. Sesshoumaru told her that he was planning on asking the girl to live with them. She didn't understand why it was important, until he had informed her that mommy's and daddy's live together with their child(ren).

"Rin," Kagome said with a smile. "What is my surprise?"

"Sesshoumaru told me I can't tell you," Rin said with a grin that Kagome couldn't see.

"I promise I won't tell him you told..." Kagome sing songed. But just as she was considering giving in, just because she didn't want Kagome to get upset with her, Sesshoumaru walked in the room with their dessert.

"Rin," he said quietly. "You can allow Kagome to see now."

Rin quickly pulled her hands away from the older girls eyes, hoping she would be happy with dessert. Sesshoumaru had gone to a bakery nearby and picked up one of Kagome's favorite treats. "RASPBERRY STREUDEL!"

"We know it's your favorite!" Rin exclaimed. "We wanted it to be perfect!"

"Well this is deffinately perfect," Kagome said warmly; snuggling the little girl closer to her, staring intently at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for this."

"We are pleased you are happy with the meal," he said softly; putting a small slice of streudel on a plate for Rin before serving Kagome and himself.

"Very happy," Kagome replied. She knew this was probably when she should tell Sesshoumaru and Rin that she had moved her stuff in, but she decided to wait a little longer. "I hope you know that soda and juice are not satisfactory drinks for this type of dessert."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied. He walked back into the kitchen for only a moment, returning with a copper kettle, two coffee cups, and a cup of milk. "I assume this is much more appropriate?"

"Yes it is," Kagome replied with a smile. "Much better."

For the next 20 minutes, they ate their dessert, talked about their days and discussed Rin's future schooling. Sesshoumaru had set up a appointment with a headstart right between both their businesses for the following week, and was hoping Kagome would accompany them for the interview. Rin had wholeheartedly agreed that Kagome needed to be there. Naturally she consented.

8*8*8*

"When are we collecting the girl," she asked. "Besides tomorrow?"

"I will be calling her shortly," he said. "I will ask her to accompany me to brunch, and then to do some shopping for my companion. I wish to purchase her a gift, and she and Kagome have similar tastes. We shall go from there."

"I see. And if she refuses?"

"She will not."

"You're certain?"

"This is her final chance to see me," he said with a smile. "I will be leaving the country again, this time to not return."

"How do you plan on diverting Takahashi?" she wondered aloud.

"That is your job," he said. "Tomorrow, just before Kagome is to meet me, you are to show up at his office. It does not matter what plan you have, improvise for all I care. Just keep him detained."

She nodded, leaving the room. It would take some planning, and she only had 16 hours to come up with a plan.

8*8*8*

After dinner and dessert, Kagome had talked Sesshoumaru and Rin into relaxing in the living room while she cleaned up their mess.

"It's only fair," she argued. "You did a wonderful job with dinner, and Rin set the table all on her own. It is my responsibility to clean the mess."

"It is not necessary though," Sesshoumaru claimed; attempting to pull her in the living room with them. "We have maids for that."

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you," Kagome said with a grin. "I sent the maids home. I felt we wouldn't need them tonight."

"What made you think that?" he asked darkly.

Kagome smiled, "It's family night. They have families of their own. I let them go because they weren't needed."

"I do not feel like arguing," Sesshoumaru grumbled. "Come along Rin. Let us find something to do while Kagome slaves away in the kitchen."

Kagome grinned and walked into the kitchen with a stack of plates. It did not take her half as long as Sesshoumaru had probably expected to get the mess cleaned up. She rinsed the plates and cookware, sanitized the counters and stove and then cleaned the crumbs off the dining room table and floor. She was in a great mood, and it was obvious when she dropped herself into Sesshoumaru's lap. "20 minutes and that includes sweeping YOUR crumbs from the floor."

"I do not leave crumbs," Sesshoumaru said hotly.

"Then they must have been the ghost that sat on your side of the table," Kagome said with a laugh, patting his chest. "I appologize greatly."

"I would appreciate it if you would not do that again," Sesshoumaru started. "But I will take your appologies in favors instead."

Kagome was about to say something to him about innuendo in front of Rin, but the little girl interrupted her. "Kagome what's that?"

Looking at what the child was talking about, Kagome smiled. "That, Rin, is a Playstation 3. You can watch movies, play video games, and go on the internet on it."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Yes Kagome," Sesshoumaru questioned, tightening his grip on her thigh when she tried to get up. "Where did that come from?"

"Well it came from my house," Kagome said brightly.

"Did you bring the new pictures too?" Rin squealed, taking in pictures that she had only seen at Kagome's apartment before.

"Yes I did."

"This one is my favorite!" Rin quickly pulled a photo she hadn't seen before at Kagome's, and it hadn't been with her and Sesshoumaru before either. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both in shock when looking at that particular photo. It was taken at their engagement party, the one Sesshoumaru and Kagome had tried very hard to ruin. They were staring intently into eachothers eyes while dancing. Kagome figured it was during one of their staged incidents, but she couldn't be certain.

"I like this one as well," Sesshoumaru said.

"It is nice," Kagome said. "Although that night was definitely a disaster."

"I think it was quite eventful," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Yes," Kagome replied sarcastically. "What with our not accomplishing our goal, your brother taking his part a little too far, and in total almost completely ruining my relationship with my cousin. Eventful is a understatement, Sesshoumaru."

"Do you regret our failure?"

"Not in the slightest," she smiled; kissing him lightly, smiling as Rin continued to look at the new things that had magically shown up in her house.

"Kagome did you bring all these new things?"

"Yes I did, do you like them?"

"I do!" Rin exclaimed. "I like the pictures!"

Kagome knew she would, and had opted to re-frame many of the photo's she had of her and Sesshoumaru, her and Rin, as well as the three of them, and even several she had of Sesshoumaru and Rin. A good amount of the photo's were candids that their friends had taken, and later had given to Kagome as gifts. Most had decorated her walls at the apartment she had shared with Sango, and many others had taken up pages in photo albums. She was now happy to find that she could put them up, knowing all to well that Sesshoumaru wasn't much for making a house appear to be a home. She just assumed that would have to be her job.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin.

"YEA!" the little girl cried, getting ready to race to her room when Kagome spoke up.

"We can watch movies on the Playstation," she said. "If you have wireless internet, we can watch them online."

"We have internet," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you know how to set up for the movie?"

"I do," Kagome said with a smile. "Rin why don't you go put on your pajamas and we'll set up the internet so you can pick the movie." Rin nodded, smiling, and raced upstairs to her room.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started. "Why did you bring these things?"

"I thought it was time to have more than my clothes here," she answered, resting her head on his chest. "So I brought over a few things."

"What else have you brought over?"

"You'll just have to see," she said with a big smile before turning on the TV and Playstation to get Rin's movie ready.

=-Half a Hour Later-=

Rin had fallen asleep in Kagome's lap. Kagome, who had never moved from Sesshoumaru's lap, had also fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru was the only one who remained awake. He was unsure of how he was to get both females to their respective beds.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was starting to wake up a bit. "What time is it?"

"It is 10:30," he replied softly.

"At night?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he replied. "You and Rin both fell asleep, and unfortunately so have my legs."

"Oh I am so sorry!" she squealed, gripping Rin tightly and getting up off Sesshoumaru's lap. "I'll go put Rin to bed and be right back down."

"Meet me in our room," he whispered when Rin stirred. Kagome nodded, not realizing that Sesshoumaru had noticed she was finally moved in with them, and took the little girl to her room to tuck her into bed.

"Kagome?" Rin asked when the older girl had her settled in the covers.

"Yea?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"Of course I am," Kagome said with a grin. "I'll be here when you get up in the morning. And I'll be here for dinner again, tomorrow."

"Are you going to live with us?" Rin asked. Kagome couldn't help but smile, and sat down on the small girls bed.

"Yes, Rin," Kagome sighed. "I am going to live with you. But don't tell your father. I want it to be a surprise."

"I promise!" Rin said with a smile.

"Good night Rin," Kagome smiled; kissing the small girl on the forehead.

"Night."

8*8*8*

As Kagome made her way down the hall to Sesshoumaru's room, she couldn't help but wonder how he would take things. She knew he would be pleased she finally came to a decision. She herself was finally glad of her choice. He had made it very clear if she didn't make up her mind, she was risking losing not just him; but Rin as well. Kagome knew she couldn't live without either of them.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Sesshoumaru asked when she entered the room.

"Oh until you get sick of me, I guess!" she sang, plopping down on the bed he was already lounging on.

"I do not see that happening," Sesshoumaru said with a smug gleam in his eyes. "So it would appear you will not be leaving."

"Guess it's a good thing I finally got all of my stuff over here then," Kagome said. "Huh?"

"It would appear so," he replied; leaning over her for a deep kiss. "But you do realize, now that you have your things here, I should warn you. I will not let you go so easily."

"I believe I can deal with that," she said with a smile; pulling him down to get another kiss.

*8*8*8

"KAGOME! SESSHOUMARU! GET UP!" Rin squealed, barging into the room, disregarding the fact that it was six oh clock in the morning and they wanted to sleep.

"Must you be so loud?" Sesshoumaru asked, rolling away from Rin, who was bouncing on Kagome's side of the bed. "Go back to sleep Rin."

"It's cold in my room," the child complained.

"That's why you have blankets," he griped.

"Oh Sesshoumaru shut up and scoot over," Kagome said in her half sleep. "Rin you may sleep with us. We have nothing to do today."

"You have brunch with Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled. "Or did your forget your excitement to see your old love?"

"I swear Sesshoumaru," she scoweled. "How the hell was I supposed to know he'd call in the middle of the night? Besides, it's just brunch. He's moving out of the country, and he wants help picking out a gift for his girlfriend. He plans on asking her to marry him."

"I don't trust him," Sesshoumaru snarled. "And we should not discuss this in front of Rin."

"You brought it up," Kagome sniffed; hugging the child close to her. Rin had managed to fall back asleep the second she climbed into bed with them. "Now you get to deal with Rin. I'm going to shower and go to the office for a bit before I meet Naraku."

"I thought you were taking the day off to be with us," he sounded deffensive.

"I was," she said. "But if you aren't going to be understanding that I should meet my friend, then why should I worry about sticking around this morning?"

Before she could aknowledge what was happening, Sesshoumaru had jumped out of bed, raced to Kagome and pulled her back down with him, "because I was going to put Rin back to bed and appologize properly."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "that sounds like a good idea."

Sesshoumaru smirked, picked the child up and took her back to her own room. When he returned to his, Kagome was not in bed where he had left her. He could hear her in the closet, and was trying to figure out what she was doing. He settled for waiting, assuming she was changing, for what reason he didn't know. He had no plans on allowing her to be dressed at the moment.

"Kagome," he called innocently. "The bed seems to be getting colder without your presence."

"Oh hush!" she laughed, exiting the closet, still in her pajamas. "I was just looking for something." Sesshoumaru was going to argue some more, but Kagome had a suspicous smile on her lips and he could do nothing but stare as she crawled her way back up to him.

"Now Mr. Takahashi," she whispered against his lips. "I believe you owe me a appology."

8*8*8*

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome squealed, plopping into a seat across from her friend. "I've been moving, lost track of time."

"Of course," Naraku said with a knowing smile. "You finally moved in with your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed, but nodded. "Yes. He finally wore me down a bit."

"Usually," he started; pausing only for them to place their drink orders. "It is the girlfriend who is pressuring to move in together."

"True," Kagome laughed. "But I have been getting double teamed for weeks. He turned his daughter into a weapon and used her to help his case. In the end it was my decision, but she had a huge impact on it."

"I heard rumors that you and he were planning on starting a family. Are they true?" he asked.

Kagome blushed again, "Currently we aren't. Somehow, somebody found out that we had... slipped, a few months back and had a scare. The current rumors are that we planned it as a publicity stunt."

"Well if I know you, Kagome," Naraku said. "It was a pure... accident."

"It was. We're stronger now because of it."

"That is wonderful," Naraku said.

Kagome nodded, and that is pretty much how their meal went. They enjoyed light conversation concerning current affairs, and also their respective businesses. Kagome was having a good time, when it finally dawned on her that she was there to help Naraku go find a present for his girlfriend.

"So tell me about your girlfriend," she decided to finally ask.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about her."

"I was waiting for you to start gushing. But I was stupid to assume you would gush," Kagome said.

"Yes well... I doubt I would be very good at gushing," Naraku told her.

Kagome nodded. "What is her name? What kind of gift would you like to purchase for her?"

"Her name is Fleur," he started. "I am unsure of the gift I would like to purchase. That is why you are here. You have similar personalities. I assumed you would be the voice of reason in my confusion."

Kagome smiled, "I am honored you thought of me. In a situation such as this most men would go to their sisters for assistance, not their ex girlfriends."

"Kagura refuses to assist me," he said. "I have no friends in the area, aside from you Kagome. Also, I wished to see you outside of meetings before I go to Fleur."

Kagome smiled. She was happy to be able to be around Naraku and no longer worry about him persuing her for a relationship again. 'It's good he found someone. Everybody deserves something perfect.' Needless to say, Kagome was in total oblivion. She had no clue her 'friend' was having her help shop for herself. Naraku already had a long day planned for them, all ending in his kidnapping of Kagome.

8*8*8*

After lunch, Kagome was very satisfied with her meal, had held wonderful conversations with Naraku, and was now ready to help her friend find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. "So where are we going to find Fleur a gift?"

"I believe we shall find what will be perfect at the local mall," he informed her. Kagome nodded, and followed him out of the restaurant after a lengthy argument over who would pay for their meals. Naraku won and Kagome wound up waiting by the door for her friend.

"You say your girlfriend and I are similar? Do you mean in tastes? I assume she is foreign?" Kagome asked.

Naraku nodded, "You assume correct. Fleur is French. And yes. Your tastes are similar. The music she listens to is similar to yours, as well as the books she reads. Although I cannot guarantee I would pick anything good up for her."

"Have you picked a engagement ring?" Kagome asked. "If you plan on asking her to marry you, then you will need a ring."

"I do not know her size," he said.

"That you cannot base upon anything," Kagome said with a smile. "What you can do is get them to show you a sizer, you pick the size you find the closest to her, and then if it is not the right size you can return it and they can either give you the right one, or if its just barely wrong; it can be re-sized."

"Well then we should do that first," Naraku told her with a smile.

*8*8*8

Sesshoumaru was starting to worry. Kagome said they'd be back by four in the afternoon, and it was much later than that. He knew she'd be upset if he got angry at her being gone longer than necissary, but he had heard some interesting rumors about Naraku recently and he wanted to be sure Kagome was still safe. 'I shall call her, just to see if we are expecting her for dinner...' he said to himself. That seemed like a plausable excuse.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin called from the living room. "I need help!"

"What is the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked, entering the living room.

"Kagome showed me how to use her game," Rin said. "But I cannot do it now."

Sesshoumaru sighed, taking the controller from the child, he quickly fixed the system and put Rin's game on. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Rin said with a excited smile, taking the control back from her father.

"I will be in the study," he told her. "If you need me. I will be making some important phone calls." Rin nodded, instantly going back to her game.

-In Sesshoumaru's Study-

"I'd like to speak with Detective Yashida," Sesshoumaru said into the phone. A while back, he had hired a private detective to get some information on Naraku, after hearing the rumors. He knew Kagome would be upset, but he thought it was a good idea.

"Yashida," said a stern womans voice.

"This is Sesshoumaru Takahashi," he said into the phone. "We spoke a few weeks ago about Onigumo Naraku."

"Yes," the woman started; he could hear her typing on his end of the line. "I have the information you wanted, although I'm unsure if it'll be any help to you. I can fax it over now, or have a messenger bring it by..."

"Fax please," he said. "I require this information as soon as possible.

"Of course," she replied. "I just need your fax number and it'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk pouring over the documents that were faxed to him. After summoning to his housekeeper that he would like a tray set up with coffee, sugar, and a tray of crackers; he hunkered down for a long trek over what seemed to be a smal chapterbook.

8*8*8*

"Naraku it's beautiful," Kagome cooed. "Any girl would love to have this!"

Naraku smiled, "You sure?"

Kagome nodded, taking the ring out of his hand. It was white gold with several small diamonds circling the band, and in the center was a 5 carrat diamond. "The diamond does make it a bit heavy, but I assume you want the best for your future fiance."

"Of course," he said. "She deserves nothing but perfection. I wonder, how did Sesshoumaru pick out your ring?"

"He didn't," she said with a smile.

"Oh?" Naraku made it a question. "He took you along to pick it out?"

"No," Kagome said. "It was his mothers from his father."

"I see," Naraku sneered. "He didn't feel the need to purchase you something that could be all yours?"

"He asked once if I would like him to purchase me a ring," Kagome said; not realizing he was insulting her boyfriend. "It was right after we got back together. I told him no, that there was nothing more special to me than the fact that he felt I was special enough to be given his mothers ring. Besides, it is very beautiful."

Naraku just watched the girl as she smiled down at her 'engagement' ring. Truely, it was not your typical engagement ring. Sesshoumaru's father had given it to his mother after they had mated, being as they never had a actual wedding. Sesshoumaru knew how much his mother treasured the trinket, even after his father left her. He had decided that it would be Kagome's engagement ring until he could find her something else.

"So," Kagome said with a bright smile. "Is this the ring you think she'll love?"

"I believe so," he stated. "I think some more jewelry would be a good idea as well. I do not recall seeing her wear anything aside from a small diamond in each ear."

Kagome nodded, "Well. If it's to match the ring, you're going to spend alot. If it is something simple, but elegant you want, we may be able to pick out something else." Naraku nodded, handing the cashier the ring and informing her to wrap it up while they searched some more.

-20 minutes later-

"I think she'll love this," Kagome squealed as they left the jewelry store. Naraku had purchased a simple diamond pendant on a white gold chain, and drop earrings to match.

"Glad you approve," he said with a smirk.

"Will I get to meet her?" Kagome asked. She wanted to meet the woman that made her friend so happy.

"Soon," Naraku said with a smile. "I think we've found exactly what is needed. We spent a bit more time out than necissary, would you care to accompany me for dinner?"

Kagome looked at her cell phone, it was almost six pm. 'Might as well,' she thought to herself. 'I can just call Sesshoumaru and let him know I'll be home as soon as we're done.'

"Why not," she said with a smile.

"Great," Naraku grinned. "There is a nice place just in the parking lot."

"How about we get greasy pizza from the food court!" Kagome said with a smile. "Sesshoumaru seems to think greasy food is bad for you."

"It is," Naraku smirked. "But why not?"

8*8*8*

"Not a damn thing," Sesshoumaru grumbed, finally putting all the pages of his file in a folder and locking it up. Picking up his phone, he did the only thing that he knew wouldd help him out.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called, running into his study. "Jaken will not allow me to order a pizza for dinner!"

"I tried to tell her, milord," The younger demon cried. "That at her age she requires healthy meals."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru scolded. "Rin can have pizza. Cheese bread as well if that is what she requires."

Rin smiled triumphantly, hugging Sesshoumaru tightly, while Jaken sighed. "Yes, milord."

"Now do not disturb me," Sesshoumaru commanded. "I still have several important calls. I will join you for dinner."

Rin nodded and skipped out of the study, racing to the living room where the phone she was allowed to use, waited. She loved having a designated phone. Sesshoumaru had bought one that had big buttons, and special ones that all she had to do was press the one and it'd call Sesshoumaru's office, his cell phone, Kagome's office and her cell phone, her grandfather, InuYasha, the hospital, and of course the pizza place. The phone made her feel grown up.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru snapped onto the phone. "I require your assistance."

"Of course," she purred. "I can be there in ten minutes."

"No," he said. One way that Sesshoumaru had been getting information, was through Kagura. She didn't like that he was with Kagome, but she hated her brother more than anything, and if she could see him miserable, she was willing to go for it. "Do you know of any new plans Naraku has come up with?"

"Only that he has Kagome at the shopping mall searching for a gift for his fiance," she told him. "I hadn't heard of him in any relationship before last night when he called Kagome."

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"He's been conversing with a woman," she told him. "I do not know her name, or even where she came from, but they spend a lot of time together."

"Could it be the fiance?"

"No," Kagura stated. "He is scheming with this woman. I believe it has something to do with Kagome."

"What makes you think that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He spoke with her, just before he left to meet Kagome," Kagura explained. "The woman left with a triumphant smile on her face."

"And he trusts you to be around while he schemes like this?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Of course not," Kagura said. "He doesn't trust me one bit, but he believes I will not do anything against him."

Just as he was about to say something, the doorbell rang. "I must go, I promised Rin I would have dinner with her."

"If Kagome isn't home within the hour," Kagura warned. "Then call her. If she does not answer, even the once, go find her. Naraku is going to do something big. I just cant put my finger on what."

"I thank you," Sesshoumaru said. Without even a simple goodbye, he hung up and went to answer the door, assuming it was the pizza delivery. When he opened the door, the person he saw did not hold a pizza box.

"I'm sorry to just show up," the woman said. "But I came to appologize..."

"Why?" he asked, getting ready to close the door.

"For stalking you," she said sadly. "For allowing Naraku to do what he plans tonight... for being too late to stop it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, interest piqued.

"Naraku has plans for Kagome," she said sadly. "I was willing to go along with them, until I learned that he was to come after me once he got what he wanted. I waited longer than necissary to contact you, but I had to ensure that he was detained before coming to get you."

"Where are they?" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing his keys.

"Still shopping," she explained. "Naraku is planning to take Kagome to dinner, and before 'dropping her off at her car', taking her to meet his 'fiance'."

"You are sure they are still there?" he asked.

She nodded, pulling out a cell phone and showing him a message from Naraku. 'One hour, we will be done and gone.'

Sesshoumaru said only one thing, "I know you have my cell number. Forward me all messages between Naraku and yourself. I want substantial evidence of my beating him to death when he attacks me." He said as he pushed the woman out of the way and walked out of the house. He lived fairly far from the mall, but he hoped a cop followed him. He had little time, the message was sent almost 20 minutes ago.

Pulling out his own cell phone, Sesshoumaru started dialing Kagome's number. He cursed when she didn't pick up, waiting just a moment, he pulled up the number and dialed again. This time, Kagome answered.

"Hi," she started, but he cut her off.

"Do not allow Naraku to know who you are talking to," he said.

"Why are you calling, mom?" she asked, sounding angry.

"I am coming to collect you," he said slowly. "Keep him busy, do not allow him to take you out of the mall. I will call again when I arrive."

"I already told you," Kagome sighed. "You have no reason to call me."

"This is no paranoia," Sesshoumaru scolded. "I have proof."

"Whatever, mom," Kagome growled. "I will talk to you later."

Without another word, Kagome hung up on Sesshoumaru.

*8*8*8

"You still are not speaking with your mother?" Naraku asked, truly believing she was on the phone with her mother. He planned on separating her from her phone the second she looked away, but was thwarted when she stuck the phone in her pants pocket. He was unsure of how to get it away from her, without her knowing.

"No," Kagome sing-songed; taking a big bite out of her pizza. "You would think she'd be happy that I finally agreed to marry Sesshoumaru... it may not go along with the arrangement, but it's happening."

"Maybe she just wishes you would have agreed with her in the first place?" he suggested.

"Probably," Kagome sighed. She was slightly worried, but assumed Sesshoumaru was still being irrational, so she just decided to draw out their mall trip. She ate slowly, finishing well after Naraku had. She was hoping her phone would ring soon, so instead she took the next few minutes to pretend to email Sango about a photo shoot. After she hit send on the email, her phone began to ring.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling at Naraku, who was getting ready to dump their trays in the nearby dumpster.

"Can you get away?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," she answered.

"Stay within the mall," he said. "Find a way to tell me where you are, without being obvious."

"Are you ready?" Naraku asked, unsure of why he could not ever hear who she was talking to on the phone.

"Can we go to 'Just Kids'?" Kagome asked, standing up, phone still to her ear. "Since we are here, I decided it's quicker to get Rin a birthday present while we are here, I won't have time to come back and get it later. Sango I'm going to have to call you back."

Naraku nodded, still straining to hear the voice on the other end of her line, "Of course. There is a lot going on with your magazine then?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome said with a grin. "We have done so much for this next issue, I am depressed that we will have so much to cut. How is your work going?"

"Father still will not give me a promotion," he replied. "Something about him not being old enough to retire just yet."

Kagome laughed. Naraku's father was 60 when he had Naraku, and 63 when Kagura came along, "Maybe he's trying to retain his youth?"

"Doubtful," he replied; but continued. "He wants me to finish my degree, which is almost done, and then we will discuss whether he hands over the company."

"Hopefully that'll be soon then," Kagome quipped. She was confused, Sesshoumaru was acting as if she had something to fear, but Naraku was being... normal. And normal was something Naraku definitely isn't.

"So what are you trying to find your stepdaughter?" he asked as they approached the toy store.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said with a small smile. "I don't want to get her anything like a doll, and regular kids 'toys' are just so trivial. She's a very intelligent girl, I want something that matches her."

"Well the store closes in 20 minutes," he told her. "Is that enough time to find what you are looking for?"

"I hope so," she said with a sigh. "Maybe a tablet?"

"That would be in the electronic store," he told her. "And possibly too old for her... How old did you say she was?"

"She's six," Kagome said. "Well she will be this week. She's about to go to school, and I was thinking one of those tablets that help with school things. Reading, math, writing, that sort of stuff!"

"She does not know how to read?"

"She's learning," Kagome remarked as they made their way up to the childrens electronics. "And she's also learning how to write. I figure this will be a fun way for her to do that stuff without getting TOO bored."

"I can see what you mean," he said. Naraku was clearly bored, and Kagome caught him checking his watch for the 5th time in the last several minutes. She couldn't help but wonder what was making him so antsy. Just as she was about to say something, she heard her name being called. Turning around, Kagome smiled; but only because she was convinced she was being paranoid about nothing.

"Sesshoumaru!" She said, feigning surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Rin a birthday present," he lied' wrapping a arm around her waist. "And you?"

"Same," she said with a smile. "We've just gotten everything we had planned for today done when I remembered I needed to get a gift. After all, it is a busy week."

"When do you plan on going home?" he asked, staring at Naraku. "I have a surprise waiting for you... hopefully it is waiting. I left Rin in Jaken's are to ensure it gets done."

"We were going to be leaving in a few minutes," Kagome said with a smile.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" Naraku interrupted, pulling a cell phone from his pocket.

"Of course," Kagome said with a grin. "I just need to pick one of these things out."

Once Naraku was out of earshot, Sesshoumamru rounded on her. "You are not leaving with him."

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "I came here with him, my car is at the cafe we ate at. He said he'd take me to retrieve it."

"I'll have my driver take Jaken to get your car," he said. "I have some important information on your 'friend', and I believe you are not safe with him."

"What you have," Kagome said, very angry. "Is a good way to piss me off."

"It is all here," Sesshoumaru growled, thrusting his phone in her face. "All of these text messages are between him and a 'accuaintance'. She came to me tonight to tell me what he has planned. Just read a few of them. I beg of you, Kagome."

"How do I know this is true," she asked; looking out the window, unable to see Naraku.

"The number is blocked," he said. "And it is a attachment, not a message."

Kagome sighed, taking the phone from her boyfriend, "Fine. Grab one of those tablets, I cannot reach."

Sesshoumaru did as she asked, and she sat in a childs chair to read a few of the messages. Watching her carefully, Sesshoumaru could see that she was slightly disturbed, but when Kagome handed him the phone back she looked calm. "I will go with you, but only because I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"It is better than nothing," he said.

"Well I just recieved a call from Fleur," Naraku said; interrupting them. "And she is free tonight and would love to meet you, Kagome."

"I'd love to," Kagome said. "But I should be getting home, long day tomorrow."

"Well how about you check out and I'll be glad to assist you home," he said; glaring at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. "That way Sesshoumaru may finish what he needs to do here."

"That will not be necissary," Sesshoumaru interjected. "It will save time, and energy for Kagome to just come home with me. I have already made arrangements for her car to be picked up."

Naraku sighed, looking down-trodden. "Of course, at least allow me to walk you to your car."

Kagome nodded, linking arms with Sesshoumaru and dragging him to the register with her. "We'll put both our names on this gift," she told him. "It'll be easier."

After paying for Rin's present, Naraku escorted Kagome and Sesshoumaru towards his car, "I appreciate your help today. We leave in two days, I do hope you will be able to meet Fleur before we go."

"I hope so as well," Kagome stated. "You will be at the meeting in the morning?"

"I will," he said. "Along with the new partner. He will need to get the hang of things, boy hasn't been with the company long enough to understand anything."

Kagome giggled, wrapping a arm around Sesshoumaru as they talked to Naraku, "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then!"

"In the morning," Naraku said with a smirk, walking away."

"See," Kagome practically yelled at Sesshoumaru as they drove home. "He was a perfect gentleman. Nothing fishy going on at all!"

"I still do not trust him," Sesshoumaru said, rubbing his eyes for a second. "Would you be greatly opposed to being driven and picked up from work tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kagome screeched. "I can take myself. You can see me off, I will call when I get there, and call when I leave. That is all you'll get, and to be honest I feel like going back to the apartment tonight."

"Kagome," he sighed. "Do not continue with these idle threats. It is childish and I will not stand for it."

"I don't care what you will stand for!" Kagome yelled, her voice shrill echoing in the small vehicle. Sersshoumaru's hearing was far too keen for her to be yelling like that. "I am a adult, Sesshoumaru. And I know you like to play mad dictator, and on occassion I like it myself, but today is not one of those days!"

"I will sleep in the guest room," Sesshoumaru told her. "Tonight we will be apart, but in the morning we must speak."

"No," she told him. Sesshoumaru didn't like the sound of her voice, it sounded as if she was going to end it with him again. "I will sleep in the guest room, and you will stay in yours. In the morning we will send Rin to my mother, she wants to meet her anyway, and we will speak about this. Alone. No maids, no Jaken, just you and I."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and they continued their trek home. He knew Kagome was angry, it didn't surprise him. What he wasn't expecting was that, in the end, she still held his hand.

A.N. Well I bet yall REALLY thought Naraku was finally going to get his way huh! Naw, I want to drag that out just a LITTLE bit longerr! Hope you enjoyed, although I doubt it (I hate this chapter), either way. Review, don't review, I really don't get a rats ass. I'm just happy I could finally finish this chapter up and post it. It's 5:15 in the afternoon; Wednesday, December 21st, 2011. Finish and posted almost two months after started... although I have to admit I haven't had my computer to update, or even internet if I really wanted to do so...


	43. Chapter 43

A.N. So how did yall like my last chapter? I got a couple of good reviews, literally two. I'm okay with that because it means exactly two people have read my chapter, and one of those two has been with me since I started writing again :)

Enjoy! I'm gonna try and knock out a long one again!

8*8*8*

'It is two o'clock in the morning. I need to sleep!' Kagome thought to herself. She was having some major problems sleeping in a different room, other than Sesshoumaru's. She had tried camping out on Rin's floor, the spare room bed, the living room couch, the lounge chair in the den, as well as the bathtub in the downstairs bathroom. Nothing was working for her, and she wasn't sure why. 'Maybe I should just go in there...'

"Kagome," she all of a sudden heard her name be called. "Come to bed, you clearly are distraught, I promise to not bother you."

"I can't," she said. "It's the principle. We are fighting, so we shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed right now."

"Then you sleep in the bed," he told her. "And I will sleep in the recliner."

"I'm fine here," she replied. Kagome was snuggling down into the bathtub, in a attempt to get comfortable, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it. "Put me down!"

"It is a bathtub," Sesshoumaru said. "You cannot sleep in a bathtub."

"Why not?" she asked. "It's not too uncomfortable, just a bit moist."

"Which is exactly why you do not sleep in a bathtub," he remarked; dumping her on his bed when they reached the room. "You will sleep here, and I will sleep there."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "fine. We still need to talk in the morning."

"Of course," he said; kissing her forehead before settling into the recliner on the other side of the room.

*8*8*8

At nine o' clock in the morning, Kagome woke to the sound of sniffles. She wasn't sure what was going on, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Rin sitting on the foot of her bed. Sobbing.

"What's wrong, Rin?" she asked. "Why are you crying?"

"You and Sesshoumaru had a fight," the child sobbed, crawling back from Kagome when she tried to hug her.

"No we didn't," Kagome lied. "We just fell asleep in different spots tonight."

"I heard you guys talking because you were sleeping in the bathtub," Rin argued. "You sounded mad."

"That happens sometimes," Kagome told her, looking over to see if Sesshoumaru was awake or not. He was.

"One time you fought before, you left us," Rin cried. "I don't want you to leave again!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Kagome told her, trying very hard not to laugh. "You have nothing to worry about. Sometimes parent's fight with eachother, you don't need to worry."

"We will not let Kagome leave a second time," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Will we Rin?"

"Are we going to lock her in here so she doesn't leave?" Rin asked, remembering stories her grandfather would tell her of how when he was young, a demon would lock his intended in dungeons to keep them from getting away.

"If we have to," Sesshoumaru said. That made Kagome smile. She knew he wouldn't lock her away, but she knew he would do something akin to locking her up.

"Rin," Kagome started. "Why don't you go help the cooks with breakfast, we need someone with skills to make sure they don't ruin anything." Rin nodded and raced down the stairs to help with their meal .

"Kagome," he said. "Are you ready to get this out of the way?"

"What is there to get out of the way?" Kagome asked. "You got paranoid, did something about it, I got mad. It happens, although I don't think THAT extreme. We move on. Problem solved."

"It's not that simple," he sighed. "I worry for your well being. He is not well. Kagura said..."

"KAGURA!" Kagome exploded. "She will say anything to get on your good side! She hates me!"

"She does not hate you," Sesshoumaru told her. "She hates me. That is beside the point. Your ex-'boyfriend' is obsessed with you. According to Kagura, he has hired a man to follow and get any information on you and I as possible. The only person she hasn't heard anything about is Rin, but she says that we should keep a eye on her as well."

"As if we don't already," Kagome spat. "I can't believe you believe that. Kagura is crazy. She is on how many different behavioral meds? She makes shit up Sesshoumaru! Kagura has been deemed a pathological liar. You may not know, or even care, but I do. I have known that, and her, for much longer than you have! She is just trying to get you back in her life."

"She is not," Sesshoumaru said. "She has given up, found a new hobby, she just wishes that you are safe from her brother."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Kagome argued. "Kagura doesn't care for me. We stopped being friends years ago. When she tried accusing me of being with her brother for their fathers money..."

"It has nothing to do with that Kagome!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, surprising her. "Kagura was paranoid then, and by the time she was in her right mind you two had already drifted. Kagura cares, she truly does. She won't show it, but there is no need for any of that. Get this through your head. Naraku is following you. He know's your schedule. He was planning on taking you last night. Why won't you believe me?"

"If you had gotten your information from anybody else," Kagome said. "I would. But she is hardly a reliable source. Now. Let's go to breakfast, Rin should be expecting us by now."

8*8*8*

"Kagura," he asked. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing of your concern," Kagura said. "I was just checking up on my ex-boyfriend. Is that not acceptable? You like to 'keep tabs' on Kagome..."

"Kagome is none of your concern," he snarled.

"And Sesshoumaru is none of yours," she countered. "For all you know, Sesshoumaru and I are messing around behind Kagome's back. There could be several reasons to why we have been in contact."

"I will figure out what you are doing," Naraku spat. "I will not let you get in my way."

"Sure," Kagura said. "I won't get in the way. Promise."

*8*8*8

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion," Sesshoumaru said.

"Say's the man who is acting like a totally different person because his ex girlfriend told him something beyond far fetched," Kagome argued.

"How is it far fetched?"

"Why would Kagura claim all of this, because she truly cares?" Kagome asked. "I know you say she changed, but someone that messed up in the head isn't going to change. Kagura wants you to believe she cares so she can get you right back into her good graces. That's the type of person she is. It'll never change. She may be saying she cares, but she'll sooner keep me safe to make you happy, than let anything happen and see you fully let her out of her life."

"That made no sense," Sesshoumaru said.

"It made sense to me," she said. "And if you would stop letting your head float in the clouds, it would to you as well."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat there for a good while, just staring at eachother. Unsure what to do or say next, when Jaken burst into the room.

"Sir. It's Rin..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both out of the room and racing downstairs.

A.N. OKAY THAT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE. I APPOLOGIZE. AS I SAID WHEN I RESTARTED THIS STORY, I'M LOSING IT. AND TO BE HONEST I'VE LOST THIS STORY. I JUST DON'T LIKE TO LEAVE THINGS UNDONE. WE'LL SEE IF I CAN DO FINISH IT UP SOON. MAY RUSH A BIT, JUST BECAUSE I THINK I'M OVER.


End file.
